Parte de mi
by Cenaby
Summary: A continuación del final de la 4ta temporada. Un viaje a Camelot que cambiará sus vidas para siempre, Outlaw Queen, Evil Charming, Captain Swan, Snowing. Como afectará a Regina y a David el reencontrarse con sus amores después de tanto tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, comienza con todos en Camelot, a continuación de la cuarta temporada pero no va a seguir la linea de la serie. Es una historia Outlaw Queen, Evil Charming con un toque de Snowing y Captain Swan. Aquí no hay Zelena, es decir Robin volvió a SB después de que ella los engañó, pero no está embarazada, así que no forma parte de mi historia. Al igual que el bebé Neal. El primer capítulo es algo largo, pero preferí no cortarlo, si les gusta dejen su comentario.**

Están de vuelta, Robin respira entrecortado, su vista se nubla, StoryBrooke, la felicidad que siente es inmensa, Mary Margaret está con él, ambos están aquí, tres años después por fin se reencontrarán con sus amores, Regina, David, el humo se disipa, están en medio del bosque.

-ROBIN. -El grito de felicidad de Mary Margaret, Robin le sonríe, se miran y sin poder evitarlo sueltan una carcajada. -LO LOGRAMOS. -Sin más palabras se abrazan.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos. -Mary Margaret consiente.

-Sabes en dónde estamos? -Robin mira alrededor.

-Creo que sí, la carretera principal no está lejos. -Sin más comienzan el camino, menos de media hora después, se encuentran en dicha carretera, la ciudad no está lejos. Durante el camino no pueden evitar sonreír, Robin siente su pulso acelerarse mientras se acercan, se pueden ver los primeros edificios a lo lejos, pero el parque de la ciudad está casi en frente de ambos, hay niños corriendo por todos lados, al parecer muchas familias se encuentran allí disfrutando de un cálido día, no están seguros en que día de la semana regresaron, pero por la cantidad de gente en el parque tal vez sea en la tarde de un domingo. Finalmente llegan hasta allí.

-Cr...crees que estén aquí? -pregunta una Mary Margaret al borde de las lágrimas. Robin mira alrededor, al parecer la gente aún no ha notado su presencia, y no encuentra ninguna cara conocida hasta el momento.

-No lo sé. -Un grupo de niños se acerca en su dirección a toda prisa, al parecer están a la mitad de un juego, gritan, ríen e intentan alejarse de uno en especial, en ese momento los ojos de Robin se sienten atraídos a uno en particular...Roland. Robin no puede creerlo, es tan diferente, pero a la vez es el mismo, su cabello es del mismo largo, pero está alborotado por el movimiento del niño, su pequeño hijo es ahora un hermoso jovencito, Mary Margaret llega detrás suyo y sus ojos siguen la dirección de los de Robin, notando que dejó en conmoción al ladrón, sonríe.

-Roland...-Robin quiere gritar su nombre, pero con toda la emoción en su pecho solo logra susurrarlo, el niño sigue sin notarlo, Robin comienza a caminar en su dirección, Roland sigue riendo ante los gritos de sus amigos, Robin queda prácticamente al lado suyo, el niño gira para mirarlo, Robin se inclina frente suyo. -Roland... -Vuelve a susurrar, Roland lo observa detenidamente, tiene más de ocho años, una parte de Robin teme que lo haya olvidado, el niño parece haber visto a un fantasma, está pálido pero logra levantar su mano y dirigirla a su cara, Robin está diferente, y lo sabe, su cabello y barba están más largos y desprolijos, en los últimos tres años no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por eso, Mary Margaret detrás suyo también está cambiada, su cabello llega casi a sus hombros, está más delgada debido a la comida de la otra tierra donde han pasado los últimos tres años y a las largas caminatas que debieron hacer para escapar de la Reina Mab. Roland acaricia su rostro desde su mejilla hasta su barba, y lo mira a los ojos.

-Papá? -Su ceño se frunce como si intentará descifrarlo. Robin no puede contenerse más, una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dice que es mala idea abrazar al niño, Roland está en evidente conmoción, pero otra parte, la parte que ha pensado en su hijo durante cada día de los últimos tres años no puede soportar la distancia un minuto más, sin perder más tiempo Robin envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Roland.

-Mi niño... -Las lágrimas caen sin control. -Te extrañé tanto hijo mío. -Roland se aleja de Robin aún en conmoción.

-MAMÁ, MAMÁ... -Da vueltas y comienza a correr hacia un lugar en particular entre la gente que se encuentra disfrutando de picnics o barbacoas en el parque. Robin se pone de pie. Roland llega hasta la mesa que comparte su familia con algunos amigos.

-MAMÁ, MAMÁ. -Aún está pálido cuando llega hasta Regina quien está conversando con Emma, en frente de ambas se encuentran Archie, David, Hook, Ruby y Granny.

-Roland? Cariño que sucede? -Se acerca al niño y comienza a observarlo mientras sus manos lo recorren frenéticamente en busca de alguna herida. Roland no puede hablar, toma una de sus manos y la arrastra en la dirección de la que vino, los demás al observar al pequeño los siguen preocupados.

-Roland cariño por favor dime que sucede? -Roland se detiene y señala al frente, cuando Regina sigue su dedo índice con la mirada, el aire parece abandonar sus pulmones.

-Robbb...Robin? -Antes de caer desmayada en el piso David que llegó hasta ellos la toma en brazos sujetando su espalda y colocando un brazo por encima de su notorio vientre de embarazo.

 **3 años antes**

-Está aquí su majestad. -Le informa Frik a la Reina mientras continúa observando a los viajeros que acaban de aparecer en sus tierras a través de un enorme espejo.

-Siempre supe que la vida me daría otra oportunidad para cobrar venganza. -Dice la Reina con una voz gruesa mientras observa el castillo a lo lejos por su ventana. -Está vez no la dejaré escapar.

-N...no está sola su majestad. -Titubea el elfo. La Reina gira en su dirección.

-Cómo que no está sola? Acaso el oscuro está con ella? No pensé que se atrevería a poner un pie en estas tierras después de cómo se largo de aquí.

-No...no su majestad, hay tres hombres y una mujer con ella, de hecho creo que la mujer es Blancanieves. -La Reina abre los ojos completamente.

-Blancanieves? Vaya, vaya creí que para este momento esa niña ya sería cenizas, al parecer la Reina malvada no es tan efectiva como suponía. -Camina hasta quedar en frente del elfo. -Dime Frik, crees que esta repentina visita esté relacionada con la aparición de esa hechicera a la que media tierra teme? Es decir, no puede ser coincidencia que un día aparezca una fuerza tan oscura e incontenible que ha acabado con medio ejército del Rey y unas semanas después recibamos la visita de cinco viajeros y uno de ellos es nada más y nada menos una hechicera con una reputación similar.

-Sin duda no parece coincidencia su majestad.

-Quiero que le hagas una visita a Merlin.

-Su majestad sabe que el mago no gusta de nuestra presencia, la última vez que cruzamos caminos el mago casi logra asesinarla. -La Reina lo toma del cuello y comienza a presionar.

-No será una visita cordial elfo incompetente, quiero que me traigas algo que el mago posee y me será de mucha utilidad ahora que nuestra querida Reina esta aquí. -Frik recupera el aire cuando la Reina lo libera.

-Que desea su majestad?

-Quiero que recuperes el atrapa almas que ese mago miserable me robó.

-Su majestad piensa asesinar a la Reina con el?

-Nadie puede evitar enfrentarse a su muerte una vez que el atrapa almas se activa...ni siquiera la Reina malvada, su magia no podrá contra ese objeto, al fin y al cabo es por eso que ese mago me lo quitó, no le parecía justo que yo pudiera tener en mi poder un arma tan letal, capaz de matar a cualquier persona, incluso al más poderoso hechicero.

-S...si su majestad.

-Y Frik?

-Si su majestad?

-No quiero que tus sentimientos por Regina se interpongan, tu me debes tu lealtad, debes cumplir mis órdenes.

-Si mi Reina. -El elfo desaparece en una nube de humo morada, para aparecer cerca del castillo. Con solo un movimiento de muñecas su apariencia cambia por la de uno de los guardias, logra pasar desapercibido y una vez dentro del castillo su apariencia vuelve a la normal sin poder evitarlo. -Merlin... -Susurra, reconociendo el hechizo que envuelve al castillo bloqueando cualquier tipo de magia ajena. Se escabulle por los corredores sin ser descubierto hasta llegar a las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones principales del castillo, es sabido por todos en el Reino que del Rey Arturo ha pedido la colaboración del mago para poder encerrar y contener a la peligrosa hechicera que apareció en estas tierras y que amenazaba con acabar con todo su ejército, y que tal vez lo hubiera logrado de no ser por el mago entrometido.

-Maldición¡ -Las recamaras principales parecen estar bloqueadas por algún tipo de hechizo también, el elfo supone que para seguridad del Rey, después de todo una de las más proliferas asesinas se encuentra en el castillo. Pero antes de darse por vencido una idea viene a su cabeza, necesita el atrapa almas, pero no puede acercarse a el, ni al Rey si no es alguien de confianza, y sabe exactamente donde encontrar la persona que puede ayudarlo, sale del castillo de la misma forma en la que entró, y una vez afuera con su magia libre de nuevo se concentra en quien desea ver, logrando que su magia lo lleve hacia donde está esa persona.

...

-Muy bien, como comenzamos la búsqueda? -Pregunta David una vez que todos están de pie luego del aterrizaje al salir del portal.

-Tienes lo que te pedí? -Le pregunta Regina.

-Claro, esta es su manta, no hay nada más personal que esto para Emma. -Le informa Mary Margaret mientras le entrega la pieza. Regina la toma y derrama una poción sobre ella.

-Eso nos guiará a Emma? -Pregunta Hook.

-Si, está poción sigue la escencia de la persona a la que pertenece la prenda. -Todos observan la prenda, esperando ver movimiento, tal vez humos de colores, tal vez verla levitar... Nada.

-No lo entiendo. -Dice Regina.

-Tal vez...tal vez no puede encontrarla porque ella ya no es Emma en esencia. -Dice Mary Margaret al borde de las lágrimas.

-Qué haremos ahora? -Pregunta Robin. -Ese era nuestro mejor plan verdad? Que la poción nos guiara a Emma y una vez cerca podríamos buscar la forma de llevarla con nosotros.

-No lo sé, necesito pensar. -Le responde Regina.

-No podemos perder tiempo Regina. -Un Hook frustrado. -Debemos empezar la búsqueda y tal vez en el camino se nos ocurra algo más.

-Estás loco? Estamos en Camelot, este reino es enorme, sin una pista sobre ella, no vamos a encontrarla nunca. -En plena discusión un humo morado se disipa cerca de ellos llamando su atención, Mary Margaret y Robin apuntan con sus arcos al elfo que acaba de aparecer, mientras David toma su espada y Hook muestra su gancho, Regina abre la boca pero las palabras tardan en salir.

-Quién eres? -Pregunta Hook.

-Frik? -Regina le sonríe.

-Su majestad. -Inclina la cabeza en modo de cortesía. Regina se acerca.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Lo conoces? -Le pregunta Robin.

-Si, el es Frik, un viejo amigo. -Les informa Regina, todos la miran asombrados.

-Pensé que la Reina malvada no tenía amigos. -Le dice David. Regina le da una mirada matadora.

-Qué haces aquí? Creí que seguías las órdenes de la Reina Mab.

-Sigo, su majestad. -Regina se vuelve seria.

-Oh... -Todos parecen asombrados ante la falta de palabras de la Reina, algo inusual en ella.

-Regina? -Robin intenta sacarla del trance en el que parece estar.

-A que viniste Frik? -Su tono cambia a frío.

-Necesito su ayuda su majestad, la Reina me ha dado órdenes pero no puede cumplirlas sin su ayuda.

-Y por qué debería ayudarte? Si sigues a sus órdenes no creo que tu y yo tengamos nada más de que hablar. -El elfo mira sobre sus hombros a sus acompañantes, quienes bajan las armas con algo de desconfianza.

-Ella sabe que está aquí su majestad. -Regina asiente.

-No vine por ella Frik.

-Eso no cambia las cosas, mi Reina nunca la ha podido perdonar su majestad. -Todos miran a Regina.

-Pues como te dije, no he venido por ella ni su perdón.

-Lo supongo, han venido por la hechicera verdad? -Todos miran al elfo.

-Qué hechicera?

-De qué hablas?

-Sabes por qué estámos aquí? -Preguntan todos a la vez.

-La hechicera que apareció en estas tierras hace unas semanas, se convirtió en un peligro para el reino en cuanto se cruzó con el ejército del Rey, no se ha visto nada así por estos lados. -El elfo mira a Regina. -Al menos no en mucho tiempo.

-Dónde está? -Pregunta Mary Margaret.

-Necesito un favor a cambio de la información.

-Qué tipo de favor gnomo? -Le pregunta Regina con molestia, está claro que el elfo no les ha venido a dar la bienvenida.

-Necesito que su majestad me lleve con ustedes de encubierto hacia donde está la hechicera.

-Para que quieres estar cerca de Emma? -Pregunta David ofuscado.

-Emma. -Pronuncia el elfo como jugando con las letras. -Tiene nombre. -Lo dice para el mismo. -No tengo intenciones de estar cerca de la hechicera, pero donde ella se encuentra, también hay posesiones de un gran valor para mi Reina, necesito que me lleven con ustedes.

-Regina? Podemos hablar un momento. -La voz de David. Regina observa al elfo de pies a cabezas y se aleja hasta donde está el grupo.

-De dónde conoces a eso? -Pregunta Hook ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina.

-Por lo que pudimos entender no deberíamos confiar en él verdad? -Pregunta David.

-No, no deberíamos, pero en este momento tenemos dos opciones, o recorremos todo Camelot por nosotros mismos hasta encontrar a Emma, lo que podría llevar años, o...

-Hacemos un trato con un elfo. -Responde Robin. Regina consiente.

-De dónde lo conoces? -Pregunta Hook.

-Es el sirviente de la Reina Mab, es la Reina de los bosques y las hadas, algo así como el oscuro en versión femenina. -Les comenta.

-Cómo la conoces? -pregunta Mary Margaret.

-Hice algunos viajes a estas tierras cuando aún era la Reina malvada, nos conocimos porque ambas teníamos el mismo fin -suspira. -Queríamos capturar a Mirlen y acabar con él, de esa forma nos convertiríamos en las más grandes hechiceras. Sólo que yo me distraje luego de un tiempo de conocernos, y ella terminó perdiendo a alguien querido...por mi culpa.

-Por qué no me sorprende. -La voz de David.

-A quién perdió? -pregunta Robin.

-A...a su hermana, esto no es necesario. -Les informa frustrada. -Ya saben que el elfo no es de confiar pero es nuestra mejor opción, lo que yo haya hecho aquí no tiene importancia ahora, lo que importa es encontrar a Emma, el portal sólo permanecerá abierto 24 horas, luego de eso las cosas no se pondrán mejores. -Todos suspiran y finalmente asienten.

-Muy bien. -Informa David con voz firme mirando al elfo. -Supongo que no nos dirás que hay de valor en el lugar donde se encuentra Emma y que tu Reina necesita verdad?

-Me temo que eso no será parte del trato. -Les informa. David respira profundo. -Esto no me gusta nada.

-Muy bien, te llevaremos con nosotros, dinos que necesitas para decirnos dónde se encuentra nuestra hija. -Le dice Mary Margaret. El elfo los observa detenidamente.

-Hija? -Regina suelta el aire por la nariz y se dirige al elfo.

-Comienza a hablar gnomo inservible o te quedarás aquí y veremos si tu Reina te recibe con las manos vacías luego de darte una orden.

-Necesito que use su magia en mi su majestad. El lugar donde se encuentra la hechicera posee un hechizo que bloquea cualquier tipo de magia excepto la de la persona que lanzó dicho hechizo.

-Quién es esa persona? -Pregunta Regina.

-Merlín por supuesto. -Todos quedan asombrados.

-Si bloqueo la magia ajena por qué crees que la mía funcionará?

-Bloqueó la magia de forma que no pueda ser usada en ese lugar a no ser que sea alguien de confianza.

-No entiendo. -Todos miran al elfo desconcertados.

-Su hechicera apareció aquí hace unas semanas, se cruzó con el ejército del Rey, al parecer su magia estaba fuera de control, asesino a un gran número de hombres -Mary Margaret cubre su boca intentando contener los sollozos al escuchar eso. -el Rey ante esto pidió la ayuda de Merlín, el mago más poderoso pudo encerrar a dicha hechicera, está en el castillo del Rey Arturo, por eso la magia ha sido bloqueada para cualquier persona que no sea de la confianza del Rey. -Todos digieren la información y luego miran a Regina.

-Por qué este elfo cree que tu serias de confianza para el Rey Regina? -Pregunta Hook poniendo voz a lo que todos estaban pensando. -Regina mira al suelo y se cruza de brazos. Robin la conoce, sabe cuando algo la enfurece, cuando algo la pone nerviosa aunque no lo admita o simplemente como en este momento cuando algo la inquieta y la pone incómoda. Robin pone su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Fue hace muchos años, no pensé que se aún se acordaría de mi. -dice en tono frustrado. Todos la observan, no es muy difícil de entender como conoce al Rey. El elfo la mira y sonríe maléficamente.

-El tiempo no transcurre de la misma manera aquí que en el bosque encantado su majestad y usted lo sabe, además -La mira de arriba a abajo. -Lo que usted causó aquí es difícilmente olvidable.

-Ya cállate elfo idiota, aceptamos el trato pero eso no quiere decir que debamos escucharte, ahora dirígenos al castillo.

-Ya olvidó el camino su majestad? -Le pregunta en tono burlón. Regina no puede contenerse más y lanza una bola de fuego en su dirección, el elfo desaparece antes de que lo alcance y aparece cerca de Robin. -Muy bien, sera más fácil transportarlos que caminar durante una semana hasta las puertas del castillo. -Antes de que puedan decir una palabra un humo morado los envuelve y aparecen en las afueras de una enorme fortaleza custodiada por caballeros.

-Aquí es donde está? -Pregunta Hook con evidente dificultad, están cerca de Emma.

-Si. -Les informa el elfo. -Su majestad? -Regina asiente, cubre al elfo en un manto de humo morado desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

-Espero que esto sirva, no creo que sigamos siendo de confianza si el Rey se entera que te ayudamos a entrar. -Todos recobran la calma y se dirigen a las puertas principales del castillo, los guardias los observan y uno se dirige a Regina.

-Su majestad. -Inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto. -El Rey no nos había informado de su visita.

-El Rey no nos espera, pero esperamos que pueda recibirnos, lo que debemos tratar con él es de suma importancia. -Le informa Regina, el caballero da órdenes a sus compañeros y estos escoltan a la Reina y a su grupo hacia adentro del castillo, los dirigen por un amplio corredor hasta llegar a un gran salón, un hombre está en el trono a lo lejos, al observarlos llegar se pone de pie y comienza su camino hacia ellos, es un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, al acercarse se puede notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Regina? -Queda delante de ellos, todos inclinan la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero el Rey toma a Regina de la barbilla y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. -Regina. -Su voz tiene cierta nostalgia, Robin al lado suyo quiere golpearlo en la cara, pero sabe que no es lo más inteligente en este momento.

-Su majestad, vinimos desde muy lejos por alguien y nos han informado que se encuentra en este castillo. -El Rey le sonríe y se aleja mirándola.

-Supongo que no es por mi que has venido. -Robin da un paso adelante y David lo toma del brazo, lo último que necesitan ahora es terminar haciéndole compañía a Emma en el encierro. Regina le sonríe.

-La hechicera que apareció en estas tierras su majestad. -El Rey cambia su tono a serio.

-Y qué tienen ustedes que ver con esa asesina? -Les pregunta notablemente furioso. Mary Margaret da un paso adelante y en su tono más calmado le informa.

-No es una asesina su majestad, es mi hija. -El Rey la observa por primera vez.

-Tú...tu eres Blancanieves. -Mary Margaret asiente y el Rey mira a Regina.

-Es una larga historia. -Le informa Regina.

-Muy bien, creo que merezco escucharla. -El Rey les da la espalda y comienza a caminar, todos lo siguen hacia una enorme mesa redonda en medio de una sala, El Rey les indica que se sienten, Regina toma aire y comienza a relatar sin demasiados detalles sobre la maldición, sobre Emma, sobre quién es ella para todos los presentes, y sobre porque terminó en estas tierras, o mejor dicho por quién. El Rey queda en silencio unos minutos dejando que las palabras se asienten en su cabeza. Se pone de pie y grita el nombre de Merlín, un humo azul se disipa en medio de la sala dejando ver a un joven de piel oscura y traje dorado.

-Su majestad me llamaba? -Pregunta, pero su atención se aleja del Rey al observar a su compañía. Regina se cruza de brazos esperando que el mago se dirija hacia ella en alguna forma poco agradable, pero este no dice nada.

-Han venido por la hechicera. Dicen que no es quién creemos que es, es la hija de Blancanieves nada menos. -El mago observa a Blancanieves.

-La hechicera ha sido condenada a muerte por sus actos en contra de la corona su majestad. -Se dirige a Blancanieves, Mary Margaret se pone de rodillas en segundos y las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

-NOOO. Por Dios, NOOO, mi hija no es mala, se encuentra bajo una maldición, por favor no pueden hacerle esto. -Regina observa al Rey con una mirada de súplica.

-Cómo se que lo que dicen es cierto? -Les pregunta el Rey. -Cómo se que si la libero no la usarán en contra de mi reino?

-No somos de aquí. La llevaremos con nosotros, nuestra única intención es liberarla de la maldición que consume su alma. -Le informa Hook. Merlín parece tomar en cuenta sus palabras.

-Su alma... -Lo dice para si mismo. -Tal vez haya una forma de que todos quedemos satisfechos. -Les dice.

-Cuál? -Pregunta David.

-Existe un objeto, los detalles no importan en este momento, pero si lo que dicen es verdad, podría usarse para liberar a su hija de la maldición que según ustedes la envuelve, si lo que dicen no es verdad y en efecto esta hechicera es una amenaza para el reino...el mismo objeto se encargará de ella. -No hace falta preguntar, todos entienden lo que podría pasarle a Emma si el objeto no la libera de la maldición.

-Me parece justo. -Dice el Rey con una convicción que no deja lugar a nada más. -Nos dirigiremos a ella en este mismo momento, no hay necesidad de perder más tiempo. -Todos se miran asustados, si lo que sea que este mago tiene pensado usar en Emma no funciona eso solo significa que Emma... Caminan por corredores que se hacen más angostos a medida que descienden, finalmente llegan a los calabozos, en una celda casi al final la única luz que se puede apreciar es la que entra por las ranuras de un pequeño orificio en la parte superior, Mary Margaret y David se toman de las manos mientras se acercan, están detrás del Rey y de Merlín, Regina, Robin y Hook están detrás de ellos. Finalmente todos quedan frente a la celda, una figura pálida se encuentra en el suelo, vestida de negro con la mirada perdida en la distancia.

-EMMA... -Mary Margaret intenta acercarse pero Merlín la detiene.

-Emma? -Pronuncia Regina con un nudo en la garganta, desde aquella noche en que Emma decidió sacrificarse por ella hasta este momento el tiempo parecía haberse congelado. Nunca antes nadie había hecho algo así por ella, la culpa de pensar en lo que Emma debió enfrentar y de como esto va a cambiarla van a acompañarla por el resto de su vida.

-Muy bien. -Merlín extiende su palma y un brillante objeto aparece en su mano, es similar al espejo de Regina, es plano, en el centro parece tener una superficie reflectante y está envuelto en puntas de metal que asemejan la forma de una estrella de muchas puntas, la única diferencia es el tamaño, el objeto cabe perfectamente en la palma de su mano.

-Qué es lo que eso le hará? -Pregunta Hook encontrando su voz luego de ver a Emma.

-Es un atrapa almas, es poderoso, el único objeto capaz de extraer el alma de cualquier ser humano, inclusive del más poderoso, si lo que dicen es cierto, podría extraer la parte de su alma que se encuentra bajo la maldición, la parte corrompida en ella, la parte más prominente en estos momentos, si lo que dicen no es cierto, y esta hechicera solo es una de las más terribles villanas que han pisado nuestro reino. -Mira a Regina. -Entonces conocerá su destino. Mary Margaret no puede contener las lágrimas. -Sin más explicaciones pasa su mano por encima del objeto, una fuerte luz blanca sale de este, el mago apunta la parte del centro desde donde sale la luz hacia la hechicera en la celda, todos contienen la respiración, David y Mary Margaret se sostienen sus manos con fuerzas, la luz alcanza a Emma, y entra por el centro de su pecho, Emma se eleva del suelo y ante la mirada de todos un espectro negro comienza a salir de ella, Emma abre los ojos hay lágrimas en ellos, y por primera vez desde que están allí pueden escuchar su voz, sus gritos de dolor son abrumadores, la idea de que la salvadora fácilmente puede estar agonizando frente a ellos es lo único en lo que piensan. Tal vez fueron solo segundos, pero para todos los presentes parecen horas. Finalmente el espectro queda encerrado en el objeto en la palma del mago y Emma cae al suelo inmóvil.

-EMMAAA...-Mary Margaret y David gritan al mismo tiempo acercándose a la celda. Merlín observa a la hechicera, su piel aunque aún pálida comienza a recobrar el color y su cuerpo parece haber perdido toda la movilidad.

-Era cierto. -La voz del Rey. -Abre la celda y quita el hechizo -Da la orden a Merlín, y con un movimientos de manos el mago abre la entrada y una luz recorre todo el castillo liberándolo de la protección del mago ante la magia ajena, David corre al lado de su hija y la toma en brazos seguido de su esposa, ambos acarician el cabello de Emma y susurran palabras de cariño a su oído. Regina está inmóvil al lado de Robin y en medio de la conmoción la figura del elfo aparece al lado de Merlín y le arrebata el objeto.

-Mi Reina tiene su venganza planeada su majestad. -Mira a Regina. -Usted no volverá con ellos a su tierra.-Le informa desapareciendo en milésimas de segundos.

-Era un engaño? -pregunta Merlín.

-No¡ .-Robin abraza a Regina ante la mirada de asombro del Rey.

-Al parecer tu destino también está sellado Regina. -Le informa Merlín. -Morirás a manos de la Reina Mab.

-Debemos irnos cuanto antes. -La voz de Hook.

-Su hechicera necesita al menos una noche para reponer fuerzas, transportarla por medio de magia cuando su cuerpo acaba de sufrir a causa de ello puede terminar de matarla, y no se hacia donde deban ir, pero tampoco resistirá un viaje a caballo por el bosque. -La voz de Merlín. -El Rey observa a Regina.

-Quédense aquí esta noche.

-Pero su majestad... -Interfiere el mago.

-Acaso piensas oponerte a una orden de tu Rey? -El mago agacha la cabeza.

...

Emma recupera la conciencia unas horas más tarde esa noche, sus padres están a su lado, todos se encuentran en un enorme cuarto repleto de enormes muebles, una cama en la que se encuentra la salvadora y unos sillones. Robin tiene a Regina envuelta en sus brazos, ambos están sentados en uno de los sillones, pero la mirada de Regina está perdida. Finalmente Mary Margaret se acerca a ella.

-Volverás con nosotros sana y salva Regina. -Le dice en esa voz tan particular suya. Su ex madrastra levanta la mirada.

-Acaban de lanzarme una sentencia de muerte Snow, esta vez tu optimismo no podrá salvarme. -Su voz deja notar cierta resignación. -Tal vez solo deba disfrutar de mi última noche de vida y agradecer que al menos Henry tendrá a Emma cuando ustedes regresen.

-tú volverás con nosotros mi dama. -La voz de Robin.-Si es tu alma lo que esa Reina quiere, no la tendrá, porque tu alma me pertenece a mi, al igual que la mía a ti. -Regina le sonríe pero no es de felicidad.

-Son solo palabras Robin. -En ese momento el Rey entra a la habitación.

-Merlín los transportará mañana al amanecer, es lo más seguro, pero luego volverá aquí, espero que estén preparados para enfrentar a la Reina Mab. -Robin mira a Regina ignorando las palabras del Rey.

-No son solo palabras mi dama, al menos no si hacemos algo al respecto. -Regina y Mary Margaret lo observan. Robin se levanta aún con sus brazos envueltos en la cintura de Regina, toma su mano y se pone frente a ella llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.-Te amo Regina. -La sonrisa de Regina es sincera esta vez. -Y nada me haría más feliz que entregarte mi alma frente a Dios si es necesario.

-Robin... -Regina intenta formar alguna oración pero las palabras mueren en su boca.

-Cásate conmigo amor, ahora mismo. -Los ojos de Regina se llenan de lágrimas, Mary Margaret la eterna enamorada del amor no puede evitar el grito que muere en su garganta ante la emoción de la escena frente suyo como si su hija no acabara de enfrentar la muerte y sobrevivir solo a unos metros de ella.

-Regina... -Le dice toda emocionada.

-Robin yo...yo no... -Robin se pone de rodillas frente suyo.

-Ahora mismo amor, dime que sí. -Su voz contiene toda la dulzura y el amor con el que Regina no ha sido tratada nunca.

-Si. -Le responde, es apenas audible, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Robin le confirma que la escuchó. Se levanta y la toma en brazos dándole un beso largo y profundo. Se separan cuando escuchan una garganta aclararse, el Rey los observa serio.

-Puedo oficiar la boda esta misma noche. -Les informa el Rey con calma. Ambos se miran pero antes de que pueden responder la voz de Mary Margaret lo hace por ellos.

-Eso sería perfecto. -Y Regina piensa para sus adentros si esta niña alguna vez aprenderá a no meterse en sus decisiones.

-Los espero en dos horas en el salón principal, solo estaremos nosotros. -Con esas palabras el Rey se marcha.

-Tendremos boda. -Las palabras salen lentas y pausadas de la boca de Emma quien aún está en brazos de su padre y con Hook a su lado. Todos sonríen aliviados al verla mejorar.

...

Hook, David, Mary Margaret y Robin se encuentran en plena conversación a unos metros de la cama de Emma, los temas que tratan son solo dos, la boda en unas horas y la estrategia para marcharse mañana en la madrugada. Regina mira por la ventana de la enorme habitación, esto definitivamente no era algo que esperara del viaje para recuperar a Emma, la salvadora se mueve en la cama a sus espaldas abriendo los ojos luego de un corto sueño, Regina le sonríe y se acerca a ella por primera vez desde que se reencontraron, se sienta a su lado en la cama y con algo de incomodidad toma su mano entre las suyas.

-Por qué lo hiciste? -Su voz no contiene enojo, no contiene ira, solo...curiosidad, y Emma se da cuenta por su mirada que de verdad no puede entender que finalmente tenga gente en su vida dispuesta a ayudarla.

-Tú...-Las palabras aún le cuestan, su pecho se siente como si cargara un enorme peso y Emma supone que le tomara unas horas relajarse. -Tú eres mi amiga Regina.

-Pudiste morir. -Y casi hay lágrimas en los ojos de Regina. -Debiste dejarme Emma. -Emma le sonríe de esa forma que hace a Regina querer golpearla, la misma confianza y superioridad que ve en Snow, como si supieran con toda certeza que lo que hicieron es exactamente lo correcto.

-Tú lo vales. -Regina frunce el ceño. -Eres la madre de mi hijo por más extraño que eso suene, Henry es un gran chico y es gracias a ti, y se que no sería el mismo si algo te hubiera pasado y yo no hubiera hecho nada para ayudarte, ambas lo hubieras perdido. -Regina le sonríe.

-Gracias Emma. -La rubia nunca escuchó a la alcaldesa pronunciar esas palabras con tanta calma y sinceridad, aunque si lo piensa, nunca la ha escuchado pronunciar esas palabras. Los demás se acercan a ellas.

-Tenemos preparado un plan para mañana en la mañana, solo necesitamos saber los motivos de esa Reina para querer matarte Regina. -Es Hook quien le habla, Regina suspira, suelta la mano de Emma y antes de comenzar mira a Robin quien le sonríe.

-Como les dije ambas teníamos un mismo propósito, la Reina Mab era la antigua consejera Real antes de dedicarse a la magia negra, ocupaba el lugar de Merlín ahora, ella vivía en el castillo no tan solo por ser la consejera de confianza del Rey sino porque su hermana era la esposa del Rey...como les dije luego de un tiempo yo me distraje...-Regina baja la mirada a sus manos antes de seguir. -Tuve un amorío con el Rey. -Les confiesa aunque sabe que todos pudieron deducir eso desde un principio, levanta la vista y Robin aún la mira cálidamente. -El matrimonio Real era como muchos otros, arreglado, el Rey no tenía mucho interés en su esposa, pero ella si, estaba completamente enamorada de él...Nimué... la Reina Nimué, ambas se enteraron de lo que sucedía, a causa del desamor la Reina se lanzó a un lago, Merlín la encontró, su cuerpo ya no podía salvarse, pero su alma si, podía salvarla de una eterna condena, a cambio su espíritu está atado a ese lugar, ahora la conocen como la dama del lago, ella creyó que su hermana la Reina Mab sabía del Rey y de mi, por eso no la perdonó. -Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Bien, tendremos solo unos minutos desde que Merlín nos deje allí hasta lograr cruzar por el portal de nuevo, tendremos que estar listos, pero creo que lo lograremos. -Informa David, como si Regina no acabara de confesar que una poderosa Reina quiere vengarse a causa de la muerte de su hermana.

-Ahora Regina, ven conmigo, necesitamos prepararte para la boda. -Le dice Mary Margaret, Regina la mira lista para protestar, pero ella se acerca y la toma de la mano. -Está vez será diferente, será por amor debes al menos dejarme arreglar tu cabello. -Le comenta como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

...

Mary Margaret termina de arreglar su cabello, es apenas un recogido con algunos mechones de cabello suelto que enmarcan su rostro, Regina conjuro un simple vestido de color marfil, sin mangas y un escote pronunciado.

-Henry no va a estar aquí. -Mary Margaret no sabe si ella debía escuchar esas palabras o eran solo pensamientos dichos en voz alta por Regina.

-Realmente le hubiera gustado estar aquí, una boda oficiada por un Rey en un lugar como este. -Regina agacha la cabeza. -Pero creo que tú y Robin deberán repetirla una vez que volvamos, sino ese niño no te lo perdonará. -Regina le sonríe.

-Gracias Snow. -Mary Margaret no puede controlar las lágrimas esta vez, Snow, Regina nunca se refiere a ella con ese nombre, tal vez les trae demasiados malos recuerdos a ambas, pero al menos por esta vez parece ser la excepción.

-Estamos listas. -Le informa secando sus lágrimas mientras Regina se pone de pie, ambas se dirigen al salón principal en silencio, cuando ingresan pueden ver a David con Emma sentada al lado suyo con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, Hook a su lado, Robin en frente esperando por ella al lado del Rey, esta es una boda en un castillo, hay un Rey presente pero esta no es una boda Real y Regina a pesar de que aún están en peligro, de que Emma todavía no se ha recuperado por completo y que mañana en la mañana todo podría terminar, no puede evitar sentir que este es uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Mary Margaret toma asiento al lado de David, Regina llega hasta Robin quien le toma las manos y le sonríe, el Rey pronuncia algunas palabras, y ellos también, la ceremonia no es larga, pero no necesitan decir mucho, Regina intenta controlar su sonrisa y Robin intenta ignorar la forma en la que el Rey no deja de mirar a su ahora esposa, el anillo de Regina es una alianza de oro con el símbolo del infinito delicadamente grabado, no esta segura de donde lo sacó Robin pero no le parece el mejor momento para preguntarle. Finalmente se besan.

...

Esa noche esta cada pareja en una habitación, luego de mucho debatirlo finalmente Hook obtiene el permiso para quedarse a cuidar a Emma, mientras sus padres duermen en la habitación al lado, Regina y Robin ocupan la del frente a esta.

Están abrazados en medio de la cama, Robin sin camisa y Regina con su cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo. -Le confiesa la alcaldesa, Robin sonríe.

-Espero que en el futuro te lleve menos tiempo responderlo de vuelta amor. -Regina le da un leve golpe en el pecho Robin suelta una carcajada.

-Robin?

-Si?

-Si algo no sale bien mañana.

-Shhh no pienses en eso Regina. -La abraza con más fuerza.

-Es que necesito decirlo, no soy como los Charming, se que a veces no todo sale bien, pero si ese es el caso quiero que sepas que te amo, te amé desde que te conocí en el bosque encantado. -Robin suelta otra carcajada.

-Lo sabía.

-Cállate ...Quiero que cuides a Henry, se que Emma lo hará bien, pero quiero saber que si alguna vez lo vez en problemas lo vas a ayudar.

-Por supuesto que si amor, se que tu harás lo mismo por Roland verdad? Lo cuidarías sin pensarlo dos veces si algo me sucediera.

-Sabes que si. -Ambos quedan en silencio durante unos minutos. -Robin?

-Mmm?

-De donde sacaste mi anillo?

-Es un regalo del Rey, no me pareció correcto recibirlo, pensaba comprarte uno cuando volviéramos, pero insistió en que era lo menos que podía hacer...Dijo que cuando sucedió todo lo que nos contaste, el dejó que todo siguiera su curso, no intento detener a su esposa cuando se fue, no intentó convencer a la Reina Mab de que no todo era tu culpa, dejó que tu cargaras con eso, y dejó que su esposa cargara con el dolor, el solo siguió su vida.

-Vaya...nunca había conocido a alguien que no me culpara de absolutamente todo.

...

El amanecer apenas comenzaba cuando se preparaban para regresar, se encontraban los seis acompañados del Rey y su caballero de confianza Sir Lancelot en espera de Merlín.

-Muy bien ya sabemos que no contamos con mucho tiempo verdad, en cuanto aparezcamos en la roca en medio del bosque cerca del portal, debemos cruzar sin perder tiempo, si? -Pregunta David, todos consienten y en ese momento aparece Merlín.

-Listos? -Pregunta el mago, David y Mary Margaret miran a Emma y le dan una cálida sonrisa, Regina toma la mano de Robin y en segundos el humo azul los envuelve a todos para disiparse y dejarlos en medio del bosque cerca de una roca, inmediatamente sienten el viento que los atrae al portal escondido detrás de esta. Con un saludo cordial a su Rey, Merlín desaparece de nuevo.

-Cuanto tiempo nos queda antes que se cierre el portal? -Pregunta Robin.

-El tiempo necesario para cruzar todos. -Le responde David.

-Vayámonos ahora. -La voz de Hook, David y Robin comienzan a mover la roca dejando al descubierto un remolino negro, la puerta a StoryBrooke.

Luego todo sucede en segundos...

-No pensabas irte sin despedirte mi querida amiga. -La voz rasposa de una mujer los atrae a todos, está flotando apenas sobre el suelo, su piel es pálida sus cabellos negros y largos.

-Aléjate Mab, esto tiene que terminar, haz plagado mi reino de miedo y muerte en nombre de tu hermana por muchos años. -La voz fuerte del Rey que acompañado de Lancelot bloquean con sus caballos la vista de la Reina.

-TÚ...traidor...la dejaste morir y ahora ayudas a la culpable. El Rey saca su espada e intenta acercarse, justo en ese momento David y Robin terminan de quitar la roca, la Reina levanta su mano y lanza un golpe de magia negra que envía al Rey y a su caballero a través del portal, Hook toma la mano de Emma y comienzan a correr hasta el portal. -Me han dicho que esta mujer tiene mucho valor para ti Regina, tal vez sepas lo que yo sufrí por mi hermana si alguien con un cariño similar por ti muere también.

-NOO. -El grito de Regina y Mary Margaret se escuchan al unísono, antes de que Hook y Emma logren alcanzar el portal la Reina apunta el ya conocido objeto en la dirección de la salvadora, pero antes que puede alcanzarla su madre se interpone recibiendo el golpe, una luz blanca abandona su cuerpo y viaja hasta el objeto.

-MAMAAAA. -El grito desgarrador de Emma quien la toma en sus brazos.

-SNOOOOW. -David cae de rodillas a su lado. Frik aparece al lado de la Reina en ese momento.

-Su majestad por favor, déjelos ir, acaba de enviar al Rey a una tierra desconocida, Merlín viene por usted.

-Cállate elfo inútil, ella no se irá de aquí con vida. -Mira a Regina y repite la acción, pero nuevamente la luz blanca no llega a la víctima deseada, Robin se interpone en el último momento.

-NOOOO. -Regina lo toma en sus brazos y como si la escena con Daniel se repitiera lo besa intentando revivirlo.-Robin...amor por favor...por favor no me dejes. -La Reina levanta el objeto de nuevo apuntando a Regina, pero antes de que pueda activarlo de nuevo Merlín aparece frente suyo.

-Has corrompido tú propósito Mab, y has llegado demasiado lejos, cometiste un acto de magia en contra del Rey y has dejado a un reino sin dirigente, sabes cual es el castigo.

-No te atrevas mago miserable. -En plena conmoción deja caer el objeto cerca de Frik, quien lo toma sin que lo noten.

-Perderás tu magia en este mismo momento. -Le informa furioso, y antes de que la Reina pueda defenderse la toma de la muñeca y desaparecen. Los demás prácticamente ajenos a esa interacción continúan al lado de Snow y Robin, sus cuerpos sin vida en el suelo del bosque, el portal comienza a girar más de prisa y Hook sabe que no les queda mucho tiempo, se arodilla al lado de Emma quien no puede contener las lágrimas y los gritos desconsolados, toma su rostro en sus manos.

-EMMA...EMMA, escúchame amor, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero debemos irnos.

-NOOOO... déjame en paz.

-EMMA...-La toma del rostro de nuevo. -Henry, debemos volver por Henry. -Esto parece calmar apenas a la salvadora. -Ayuda a tu papá a cruzar, yo iré por Regina.

-NOOOO...no la quiero dejar. -La voz de David.

-Todo estará bien Emma, por favor. -Hook le suplica. Aún en conmoción y aturdida Emma toma la mano de David.

-Papá...Henry. -Es todo lo que puede pronunciar, David besa a Snow por última vez, y la sigue hacia el portal donde cruzan, Hook camina hacia Regina y la toma del rostro también.

-Debemos irnos. -A diferencia de Emma y David, Regina tiene a Robin entre sus brazos pero llora en silencio, tal vez convencida de que este es su destino.

-Déjame aquí. -Su voz es apenas un susurro, Hook insiste.

-No puedo amor, no puedo volver con Henry si no llevo a sus dos madres conmigo, piensa en él, y en Roland, Regina deja que nuevas lágrimas caigan mientras besa la frente de Robin.

-No me puedo mover. -Le confiesa tal vez es a causa del shock, tal vez de los nervios, Hook no esta muy seguro, la toma de la cintura delicadamente y la levanta logrando que deje a Robin y aunque prácticamente debe cargarla logran cruzar por el portal.

 **StoryBrooke**

Henry acompañado de Granny, Ruby, Archie se encuentran desde muy temprano cerca del portal por el que casi 24 horas antes se marchó su familia en busca de Emma.

-Ya deberían estar aquí. -Les dice notablemente preocupado.

-Tranquilo muchacho, tienes a una de las familias más fuertes que he conocido y están todos juntos, volverán a tiempo, ten fe. -Granny le da un ligero apretón en el hombro. Los minutos avanzan y la gente comienza a acercarse, los hombres de Robin fueron los primeros, a petición de Roland quien no pudo dormir, el portal se encuentra en el bosque cerca de la carretera principal, los enanitos están allí, así como casi medio pueblo, de repente el portal comienza a girar con más velocidad y ante el asombro de todos los primeros en cruzarlo son nada menos que dos hombres en caballo. El Rey mira a su alrededor visiblemente asustado aunque no quiera reconocerlo.

-Su majestad, adonde estamos? -Le pregunta Sir Lancelot.

-su majestad? -La voz de Henry que da un paso adelante. Todos miran al hombre de armadura plateada con espada en mano.

-Soy el Rey Arturo. -Se escuchan murmuraciones y voces de asombro.

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -Pregunta Henry de nuevo, pero antes de que el Rey pueda responder Emma aparece con su padre de la mano, ambos caen de rodillas apenas cruzan el portal.

-EMMA...-Henry corre hasta ella y algunos intentan acercarse hasta que notan la escena en frente, Emma se aleja cuando Henry intenta acercarse sin poder contener el llanto y David no está mejor.

-Qué sucedió? -Ruby se acerca, pero no tiene respuestas, nuevamente el portal se abre y esta vez aparece Hook con Regina, en cuanto siente la tierra bajo sus pies la alcaldesa cae de rodillas con su rostro entre sus manos casi en igual reacción que los dos anteriores.

-MAMÁ... -Henry se acerca a ella, para ese momento está agitado y más confundido que nunca, antes de que llega a Regina todos miran con terror como el portal gira sin control encogiéndose hasta finalmente morir en un punto. Las miradas de todos caen en la única persona de pie...Hook.

-Robin y Snow. -No hace falta decir nada más, su tono de voz y el estado de las otras tres personas lo dicen todo. -Los llantos y exclamaciones de negación se hacen escuchar.

-Papá? -Pregunta Roland a nadie en particular, suelta la mano de pequeño Jhon que no parece notarlo al encontrarse en shock, Roland se acerca a Regina, pero a diferencia de Henry el termina de acortar la distancia y pasa su pequeña mano por el cabello de su ahora madrastra. -Gina? -Regina levanta la mirada, sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto. Quiere decirle que lo siente, quiere decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero las palabras no van a salir, así que con mucho esfuerzo envuelve sus brazos alrededor del pequeño quien hunde su cabeza en el cuello de la alcaldesa, aún no sabe donde está su papá, aún no sabe porque Gina está llorando, pero tiene la suficiente edad para entender que algo no esta bien, segundos después Henry los abraza a los dos.

 **Si les gustó dejen un review con sus opiniones o si les gustaría leer sobre algo en particular en la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El capítulo continúa 3 años antes cuando vuelven a SB, van a haber pequeñas escenas donde se va a mostrar que pasó con Robin y Snow, y después la historia va a continuar en "el presente" cuando ambos regresan.**

* * *

 **StoryBrooke**

Cuando la conmoción se calma, Regina se pone de pie sosteniendo las manos de Henry y Roland, las ideas cruzan en su cabeza pero no está segura de que hacer ahora, de alguna forma la idea de maldecir a un pueblo completo de nuevo no suena bien, esta vez es distinto, esta vez no está sola y las manos que sostiene a cada lado de ella son la prueba, Regina nunca fue buena para lidiar con sus problemas, pero mirando a su derecha a Emma y David está segura de que encerrarse y dejar a Henry a su cargo no es una opción, esta vez no puede dejar que el dolor le gane, aunque esa idea sea más fácil de pensar que de poner en práctica.

-Necesito irme de aquí. -Lo dice con la voz quebrada y es apenas audible, pero Henry la mira y luego a su otra madre y abuelo.

-Yo voy contigo mamá. -Le informa, Regina se pone de rodillas y abraza a Roland.

-Te amo mi pequeño caballero. -Regina levanta apenas la mirada buscando a pequeño Jhon, pero es Will quien se acerca a tomar al niño. Regina recuerda su promesa a Robin, pero no esta segura de que sea el mejor momento para decirle a sus hombres que Roland puede venir con ella, y no tiene la energía para una pelea con ellos en caso de que no les agrade la idea, por lo que dejarlo ir es lo mejor en este momento. Will la mira y tomando a Roland inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto antes de alejarse. Regina toma la mano de Henry y antes de que nuevas lágrimas caigan ambos desaparecen en una nube de humo morado.

Gruñon se acerca a David y Emma quien aún no han dejado de llorar.

-Qué sucedió? -Su voz es ronca pero su tono contiene algo más...enojo. David levanta la mirada pero no encuentra su voz, prácticamente todo el pueblo esta a su alrededor y nunca se había sentido tan expuesto en su vida.

-Fue un accidente. -La voz de Hook detrás suyo.

-Qué tipo de accidente? Qué le sucedió? -Vuelve a preguntar Gruñon poniendo la voz a las preguntas de todos los presentes. Hook mueve la cabeza, no esta seguro como manejarse en frente de una multitud.

-Tuvimos un enfrentamiento con una hechicera y... -Y no está seguro como continuar, si apreciaba a Snow y a Robin, pero aunque no sienta la pérdida de la misma forma que los demás, él también estuvo allí, acaba de ver a dos personas morir y todavía no sabe como reaccionar a eso.

-Creí que para eso estaba Regina con ustedes, para defenderlos si algo sucedía, además encontraron a Emma, no pudieron hacer nada entre ellas? -Su voz contiene esa malicia medida tan característica suya, Gruñon nunca ha sabido cuando es suficiente. David le dirige una mirada asesina y se pone de pie ayudando a Emma a su lado. Si, Snow fue su princesa y tienen derecho a estar enojados y tristes, pero era su esposa, es su pérdida y por primera vez siente empatía por Regina al tener que lidiar con un pueblo repleto de metiches cada día pidiendo explicaciones sobre algo que es muy personal. Sostiene a Emma de la cintura y se dirige a él, pero habla para todo el pueblo.

-Mi esposa acaba de morir frente mío y de mi hija, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones de lo que sucedió, y no quiero volver a escuchar que alguien insinúe que mi hija no hizo lo suficiente por ella, por mi pueden irse todos al demonio, entendido enano miserable? -Si bien no está gritando su voz es gruesa y amenazadora, David está fuera de si, pero por primera vez en toda su vida siente algo diferente... libertad, está vez nadie puede hacerlo sentir peor, pero dirigir ese enojo, ira y dolor hacia otro le produce un leve alivio, tiene todo el derecho a no ser un príncipe, en estos momentos solo es un hombre con el corazón roto. Con un Gruñón mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y un pueblo entero en conmoción se aleja de ellos con Emma a su lado. En cuanto desaparecen de la vista, todos dirigen su mirada a Hook, la única persona capaz de explicarles lo sucedido, y explicarles es lo que hace, supone que a diferencia de David y Regina el no puede escapar de esto, les cuenta sobre la Reina Mab, sobre el Rey allí presente, sobre Emma, sobre el casamiento de Regina y finalmente sobre lo que le sucedió a ambos, cuando la curiosidad ha sido satisfecha, se dirige hacia el muelle. Todos se dispersan dejando a Granny con una Ruby desconsolada apoyada en su hombro, la abuela levanta la mirada al Rey y su caballero en sus caballos, ambos hombres inseguros de que hacer ahora pero intentando mantener la postura de realeza, Granny por otro lado ha sido testigo del reinado de la Reina malvada nada más y nada menos y de casi 30 años de vivir bajo la maldición de la misma y el mandato de la alcaldesa, por lo que un Rey subido en un caballo no le produce ni el mínimo de asombro.

-Creo que por el momento deberá seguirme su majestad. -Lo dice al pasar.

-Disculpe usted? -El Rey le pregunta.

-Hasta que tenga una idea de como volver de donde sea que venga o hasta que nuestra alcaldesa y nuestra Sheriff puedan lidiar con usted, yo soy dueña de la única posada del pueblo. -Le dice mirándolo de arriba a abajo, ha visto reyes mejores piensa para sus adentros. -Así que puede seguirme o acampar en el bosque, realmente no es mi problema. -Sin más sostiene a Ruby y comienza su camino, Arturo mira a Lancelot a su lado y asintiendo ambos siguen a la abuelita.

…

Cuando Regina y Henry aparecen en el foyer de la mansión, Regina toma a Henry del rostro y besa su frente.

-Necesito estar sola, crees que puedes comer algo e irte a dormir temprano? -Henry le regala una sonrisa triste, ni en el peor momento de su vida deja de comportarse como su mamá.

-Claro, no te preocupes. -Regina se dirige a las escaleras. -Mamá?

-Si cariño?

-Vas a estar bien? -La preocupación en su voz es suficiente para hacer nacer nuevas lágrimas.

-Claro que si mi príncipe. -Aunque no esta segura, las palabras no le suenan a mentira, tal vez esta vez sea diferente, tal vez si pueda superarlo, pero hoy no es el momento de pensar en eso.

…

Cuando David y Emma llegan al departamento la rubia se dirige a la cocina y regresa con una botella de vodka.

-Emma...-David no está seguro que debe decir.

-Mira se que eres mi padre y todo eso, pero mi madre y mejor amiga acaba de morir y solo quiero dejar de pensar en eso al menos unos minutos, embriagarme y quedarme dormida donde sea que caiga, así que puedes unirte a mi o bien puedes irte a llorar lejos mío, de todas formas no me interesa. -David la mira sin saber que responder, tal vez esta sea una pequeña muestra de lo que fue su hija como adolescente, pero sigue su consejo y se marcha a su habitación sin saber como confortarla en estos momentos que más lo necesita... si, realmente va a extrañar a Snow. David se deja caer en su cama, su cama que huele a ella, tal vez este sea su destino, amar a Snow siempre le ha traído dolor, su vida juntos siempre ha sido de pequeñas dosis de felicidad seguida de grandes tragedias, abraza una almohada y deja que el cansancio lo lleve a un mundo de sueños, sueños que incluyen a su esposa y a su hija feliz, en vez de un departamento en tinieblas, una mujer ebria en su sala y un príncipe sin su princesa.

…

Al día siguiente la alarma despierta a Henry para prepararse para la escuela, pero supone que el pueblo afuera de su ventana no va a continuar como si nada luego de la muerte de su princesa por lo que la escuela hoy no es una opción. Se dirige al baño, luego a la cocina y prepara un café para luego subir a la habitación de su madre, abre la puerta y la observa por unos segundos, al menos durmió en sus pijamas y no sobre la cama con los zapatos puestos como él hubiera esperado, se acerca y cuando la cama se mueve a su lado Regina abre los ojos.

-Buenos días mamá. -Regina le sonríe, pero no hay felicidad en el gesto, sus ojos están inflamados y Henry sabe que se durmió llorando.

-Buenos días cariño. -Henry le acerca la taza de café. -Gracias.

-De nada. -El silencio los invade y cuando Regina se acomoda en la cama y lleva la taza a su boca algo llama la atención de su hijo.

-Qué es eso? -Le señala el anillo con el símbolo del infinito, Regina baja la mirada unos segundos y lo mira de nuevo.

-Me casé. -Los ojos de Henry se abren ante el asombro.

-Con... con...-No quiere decir su nombre.-Regina asiente y suspira.

-Si cariño, lo siento, pensé que esto sucedería de otra forma y te lo contaría en otras circunstancias.

-Lo siento mucho mamá, de verdad. Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte? -Su madre lo mira como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Cuando creciste tanto? Cuando te convertiste en un pequeño adulto?

-Solo estoy preocupado por ti. -Regina extiende su mano para acariciarlo.

-Lo siento Henry, con tu corta edad debiste pasar por tantas cosas, pero esta vez no lo voy a permitir, yo soy tu madre y soy yo quien debe de cuidarte, no quiero que te preocupes por mi si? -Henry se acerca a ella y deja caer su cabeza en su hombro.

-Estaremos bien mamá, ya lo verás.

 **Camelot**

Luego de que el humo envolviera a la Reina y al mago, Frik se quedó allí observando a Regina arrodillada frente al arquero, tal vez en otra vida ella lo pudiera mirar así, pero al menos en esta él tenía la oportunidad de devolverle la felicidad que su ama le había arrebatado, mientras se acercaba a ella, el pirata se arrodillaba a su lado y le murmuraba algo, Frik guardo su distancia mientras Hook ayudaba a Regina a ponerse de pie y antes de que pudiera llamar su atención ambos desaparecieron en el portal. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlos allí y marcharse, pero mirando de cerca a Snow y a Robin no pudo evitar sentir pena, eran dos personas que acababan de perder la vida sin razón, suspiro y se maldijo en silencio, si su ama se enterara de lo que iba a hacer muy bien podía darse por muerto, se acercó a Snow y colocando el atrapa almas sobre ella, dejó que su magia le ordenara al objeto deshacer la orden de la Reina Mab y en un remolino de luz blanca un espectro regresó al cuerpo de Snow, la princesa abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió el aire regresar a sus pulmones, sostuvo su pecho mientras se arrodillaba intentando calmar el dolor que la recorría, luego fijó su mirada en Frik y el miedo la invadió, el gnomo se dirigió a Robin e hizo lo mismo, el arquero, sintió un golpe en el pecho seguido de la falta de aire, cuando ambos se recuperaron se miraron entre ellos y luego al hombre en frente sosteniendo el objeto que los había matado y salvado a la misma vez.

-Qué sucedió? -Preguntó Snow.

-Estaban muertos. -Les respondió sin vueltas. Robin miró a su alrededor. -Deben irse ahora, alejarse de aquí, la Reina regresará en cualquier momento y aún sin magia puede hacerles mucho daño, como ya lo comprobaron, además de que esta vez yo los acompañaría en su suerte. -Robin continúa sin prestarle atención. -Se fueron. -Snow y Robin lo miran. -Sus amigos se fueron, los creyeron muertos. -Se pone pensativo. -Bueno en realidad lo estaban, por lo que debieron irse antes de que el portal se cerrara.

-No...David. -Suspiró Snow.

-Regina. -Robin pronunció. -Frik los miró a ambos.

-Si, estaban muy tristes en verdad, pero supongo que eso ya no interesa, vivos o no, no pueden regresar. -Ambos lo miran desconcertados.

-A qué te refieres? -Le pregunta Robin.

-El portal se cerró, nuestro Rey está en su tierra, este lugar pronto se convertirá en un campo de batalla hasta que el próximo gobernante se muestre, por lo que si aceptan mi consejo... y deberían, lo único que les queda ahora es marcharse lo más lejos de aquí para continuar con vida. -Antes de que pudieran responder Frik desaparece en una nube de humo morada.

-Robin? -Snow lo mira.

-Si, lo sé, debemos irnos.

-Tenemos que volver.

-Pero no sabemos como, Emma y Regina se fueron y sin magia no podremos lograrlo. -Se levanta ayudando a Snow.

-Si, pero debe haber alguna forma. -Piensa un momento. -Lo tengo... el gnomo dijo que el Rey está en nuestra tierra.

-Si... -Le responde no muy seguro de adonde van sus ideas.

-Merlín.

-Crees que nos ayude? No le caímos muy bien, y nuestra presencia solo trajo problemas a esta tierra.

-No lo se, pero seguramente el intentará traer al Rey de vuelta y podemos ir con él o pedirle ayuda al Rey cuando este regrese.

-Supongo que si, pero mientras debemos alejarnos de aquí, debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. -Ambos comienzan a caminar perdiéndose en el bosque.

 **StoryBrooke**

Una semana después el pueblo parece lentamente volver a la normalidad, la escuela del pueblo vuelve a sus clases regulares luego del breve receso por duelo, la posada y cafetería de la abuelita aún es el punto de reunión favorito de todos para continuar con sus teorías sobre lo sucedido, teniendo en cuenta que el Rey y su caballero continúan allí y los demás afectados no han sido vistos desde ese día. En la mansión Henry se encuentra en la cocina preparando su cereal cuando llaman a la puerta.

-Henry, cómo estás muchacho? -Will le pregunta, pequeño Jhon está a su lado con Roland apoyado en su costado, ambos hombres parecen agotados.

-Bien supongo.

-Está tu madre en casa? -Pequeño Jhon le pregunta.

-Si, iré a ver si puede atenderlos, no se sentía bien esta mañana. -Henry les indica que pasen a la sala y sube las escaleras en busca de su madre. -Mamá? -La llama entrando a la habitación en tinieblas, Regina lleva prácticamente la semana completa en la cama, con pequeñas excepciones en la noche cuando le prepara la cena a Henry.

-Henry? Que sucede cariño?

-Te están esperando en la sala. -Cuando Regina se arregla un poco para no dejar ver las noches de insomnio y el cansancio en su cara se encuentra en la sala con ambos hombres y Roland, cuando el niño la ve se suelta de Jhon y corre hasta ella.

-Hola precioso, te extrañé mucho. -Le dice levantándolo en brazos, Henry y ella se sientan con Roland en medio. -En qué puedo ayudarlos? -Ambos hombres se miran y pequeño Jhon comienza.

-Hook nos dijo que... Robin y usted se casaron en Camelot. -Regina asiente sin saber que más agregar. -Lo pensamos mucho y esta semana ha sido muy dificl, el invierno se acerca y conseguimos un lugar para pasarlo mientras empieza la temporada de trabajo en una fábrica... -Regina los observa no muy segura de porque le están contando esto. Jhon suspira y mira a Roland. -Sabemos lo que Robin sentía por usted...

-Pueden llamarme Regina. -Los interrumpe.

-Claro, Regina , y sabemos que confiaba en usted más que en nadie, durante nuestro tiempo en el bosque encantado y en el castillo pudimos ver como su relación con Roland se intensifico. -Regina mira al niño a su lado. -Si nuestro líder se casó con usted seguramente cierto tema salio en algún momento entre ustedes. -Mira al niño de nuevo y Regina tiene una idea de adonde va esto. -No sabíamos como hacer esto por eso nos tomamos unos días, hemos estado al lado de Roland desde que nació y es lo único que nos queda de nuestro amigo, no queremos perderlo, pero sabemos que no somos lo mejor para él en este momento... -Regina toma aire.

-Gracias. -Ambos hombres la miran sin entender. -Se que no debe fácil hacer esto y contestando a lo anterior, si, ambos estábamos seguros de que cuidaríamos a nuestros hijos si algo nos sucedía... -Se distrae con sus recuerdos. -No pensé que de verdad tendría que hacerlo sin él.

-Solo le pedimos que nos deje seguir cerca de él, no queremos que nos olvide. -Regina sube a Roland a su regazo y besa su frente.

-Por supuesto, cuando estén instalados en su nuevo hogar pueden regresar y podemos hablar sobre eso. -Ambos hombres se levantan y Regina deja a Roland ir hasta ellos.

-Todo estará bien Roland, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros verdad? -El niño asiente y los abraza. Se despiden y saludan a Regina antes de irse, Roland la mira y cuando ambos se dan vuelta Henry los mira a ambos.

-Entonces... -Deja la pregunta sin terminar mirando a su madre y a su …hermano?

…

Regina está con Roland en el cuarto de huéspedes preparando la cama en la que pasara la noche.

-Sabes mañana podemos comenzar a arreglar la habitación con todo lo que te guste, si? -Roland ha estado en silencio desde que Jhon y Will lo dejaron hace unas horas, Regina deja las sábanas de lado y ayuda a Roland a subir a la cama lo cubre y acaricia su cabeza.

-Gina?

-Si cariño?

-Papá no volverá?

-No, lo siento amor, pero sabes que? Tu padre te amo muchísimo, y le hubiera gustado saber que seguirás siendo el niño dulce y cariñoso que el crió.

-Gina?

-Si?

-Tu eres mi mamá ahora? -Regina lo miro sin saber que contestar, amaba a Roland, pero esa era una palabra muy grande y necesitaban estar listos los dos para que funcionara.

-Supongo que si, claro si tu quieres. -El niño asiente.

-Eres una mamá muy linda. -Le sonríe.

-Gracias Roland... sabes que me puedes llamar mamá si eso quieres, pero solo si te sientes cómodo, no me voy a enojar si no lo haces de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. -Regina termina de acomodarlo en la cama y cuando sale del cuarto Henry esta apoyado contra su puerta esperándola.

-Tú también quieres que te lea un cuento? -Le dice bromeando a su hijo casi adolescente, Henry se ríe.

-Creo que esta noche no.

-Todo esta bien amor? Se que debí consultarte esto, pero he estado algo distraída y hoy no pude hacerlo delante de ellos.

-Mamá ya no soy un niño pequeño, entiendo lo que sucedió, solo se siente algo raro... tú sabes, tener un hermano y eso. -Regina se acerca y se abrazan.

-Te amo Henry, siempre seras lo más importante en mi vida, solo que ahora no seremos solo tu y yo, y espero que puedas ayudarme con eso también.

…

Al día siguiente Regina se despierta por primera vez en mucho tiempo con una sonrisa al mirar al lado suyo, Roland está acomodado en su costado debajo de las sábanas, Regina acaricia su cabello hasta que el niño comienza a abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días cariño.

-u...nos...ias...Ina. -Le murmura con su cabeza hundida en su costado.

-Tuviste una pesadilla?

-No, la cama era grande y quería estar contigo. -Le responde más despierto. Su pacífica mañana es interrumpida por su teléfono.

-Diga? -Responde al contestar.

-Regina soy Hook.

-Qué sucede?

-Mmm no se si puedas venir al muelle ahora pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda.

-No tengo ganas de salir Hook, asi que si no es de vida o muerte solucionalo tu

mismo.-Antes de que Regina pueda cortar la llamada Hook le grita desde el otro lado.

-Es Emma.

…

Cuando Regina estaciona cerca del muelle y se acerca al barco de Hook lo encuentra sentado cerca.

-Qué sucedió? -Le pregunta al acercarse.

-Gracias por venir. -Se levanta y se acerca a ella. -Me tomo mucho tiempo lograr hacer esa llamada, esos aparatos no son lo mio.

-Hook dejé a Roland y Henry con Ruby en mi casa y no te diré lo que esa mujer me pidió a cambio del favor. -Los ojos de Hook se agrandan y abre su boca. -NO ESO, hombres.. -Dice molesta. -Dime que le sucede a Emma?

-Ah si claro, pues no ha dejado de beber desde que regresamos, intento llevarla a su casa casi todos los días pero no creo que David sea de mucha ayuda, hasta donde Emma me ha dicho casi no ha salido de su cuarto, entonces viene aquí y casi se terminó mi ron por completo, no se como ayudarla...

-Y crees que yo si?

-No, es solo que hoy está peor, se encerró en mi camarote porque le dije que ya era suficiente y que tengo que llevarla a su casa.

-Me llamaste por qué no sabes controlar a tu novia?

-Cómo si fuera tan fácil. -Regina suspira y acompaña a Hook hasta donde esta encerrada Emma, Regina golpea la puerta.

-LÁRGATE HOOK.

-Emma? Soy Regina.

-Regina?

-Si, puedes abrir por favor? -Hay una pausa y luego se escucha un fuerte golpe adentro.

-MIERDA.

-Estás bien?

-Si, pero todo se mueve demasiado. -Se queja la rubia.

-Pues estas ebria y en un barco Swan. -La puerta se abre dejando ver a una Emma con el cabello recogido de forma desprolija, un suéter dos talles mas grandes y un pantalón pijama en la parte de abajo.

-No es justo que tu cabello se vea maravilloso en momentos como estos Regina. -Le dice la rubia haciendo muecas para llorar, levanta su mano y lo acaricia, Regina la mira sin saber que hacer.

-Creo que debemos irnos Emma, te llevaremos a casa si?

-No quiero... me siento peor ahí. -Las lagrimas salen de nuevo y ante el asombro de Hook y Regina, Emma envuelve los brazos alrededor de la morocha y hunde su cabeza en su cuello, las manos de Regina se levantan en el aire y no esta segura de como debe reaccionar.

-Ehhh...Emma?

-Si?

-Te llevaremos a casa si? -Hook las mira desconcertado y Regina intenta devolver el abrazo, pero esta fuera de elemento.

Luego de varios intentos por fin logran llevar a la sheriff al departamento, Hook abre la puerta y ayuda a Regina a cargar a Emma.

-Creo que necesita un baño. -Le dice Hook.

-De acuerdo. -Regina mira en el camino el lugar, hay comida y platos por todos lados, algunas botellas en la pequeña sala, las plantas en el departamento están secas, las ventanas están cerradas y hay poca luz. -Dónde está David? -Pregunta Regina.

-Supongo que en su habitación, solo lo vi una vez en estos últimos días y apenas se mantenía en pie. -Cuando llegan dejan a Emma sentarse en el borde de la bañera.

-Bien, yo iré a ver como están los niños y volveré con la cena.

-Wooow, no piensas dejarme aquí verdad?

-Dijiste que necesitaba un baño. -Hook se siente incómodo.

-Si, pero no creo que yo pueda ayudarla con eso no lo crees? -Regina lo mira.

-Eres su novio o no? Supongo que puedes hacerte cargo. -Hook la toma del brazo y la acerca a Emma.

-Mira amor, no es de tu incumbencia pero dada las circunstancias deberías saber que no hemos llegado tan lejos con Swan por lo que sería de poco caballero si lo hiciera yo no te parece?

-Quién lo hubiera pensado, un pirata con honor. -Regina toma el lugar de Hook al lado de Emma y comienza a llenar la tina.

-Yo iré por la cena si?

-De acuerdo, puedes pasar a ver como esta Henry y Roland por favor. -Hook asiente y desaparece, luego de varios intentos, insultos, y una caída de ambas, finalmente Emma esta más consciente luego de unos minutos en el agua.

-David no me ha hablado desde que regresamos. -Le confiesa la rubia mientras asienta su cabeza sobre sus rodillas dobladas sobre su pecho en la bañera.

-Esta muy dolido, estas cosas llevan tiempo Emma. -Emma suspira mientras las lágrimas caen.

-Creo que me culpa por lo de mi mamá.

-No digas eso, David no sería capaz, además el te ama.

-Ella murió por mi culpa.

-Fue una tragedia Emma, pero nadie mejor que tú sabe que lo hizo por amor, dio su vida por su hija, y nosotras como madres sabemos que lo haría de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad.

-La extraño mucho, eramos muy diferentes y no creo que me comprendiera la mitad de las veces, pero se sentía bien saber que siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba.

-Debes comenzar de nuevo Emma, no puedes seguir así, Hook estaba muy preocupado y Henry te extraña.

-Henry... lo siento mucho Regina.

-Por qué?

-Tú también perdiste a alguien y aún así tuviste que seguir cuidando de él, yo en cambio llevo días sin verlo. -Regina se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta.

-Pues arreglalo Swan, vístete y comienza a recuperar tu vida, te espero en la cocina luego de que estés lista, necesitamos limpiar este lugar. -Sin mas sale de allí.

…

Unas horas después el lugar se parece de nuevo al hogar de Snow y no a un bar de mala muerte, Emma esta sentada en la mesa intentando terminar su cena, mientras Regina termina de acomodar las compras que trajo Hook en las alacenas. El pirata se marchó luego de dejar las cosas. Regina observa a Emma con la mirada perdida, suspira y se dirige a la habitación de David, lleva horas aquí y no ha escuchado ningún ruido salir de allí, golpea una vez.

-Mmm -Se escucha un gruñido del otro lado.

-David? Soy Regina, voy a pasar. -Cuando Regina entra en la habitación David esta con la misma mirada que Emma pero hacia el techo de la habitación, Regina se acerca y se sienta a su lado, esto es incómodo.

-David? -El la mira pero no le responde.

-Eres un idiota Charming. -Ahora si llama su atención.

-Si viniste a insultarme vete.

-Necesitas un baño.

-Nadie te obliga a estar aquí.

-No estoy por gusto.

-Entonces lárgate. -Regina suspira, hablar con David en este estado es mas difícil que con Emma.

-Piensas dejarte morir? Que heroico.

-Qué quieres Regina? Seguramente estas feliz con todo esto, por fin te libraste de ella. -Regina se pone de pié y se cruza de brazos.

-Yo no quise nada de esto, de verdad crees que me alegra en lo mas mínimo lo que sucedió? Perdí al hombre que amaba por segunda vez, tengo a dos niños que criar, la otra madre de uno de ellos esta en aquella sala con la mirada perdida y sintiéndose culpable de la muerte de su madre. -Charming se sienta en la cama.

-Qué?

-Emma, David, cree que no le hablas porque la culpas de la muerte de Snow, ha pasado los últimos días embriagándose hasta el olvido, y tú? Tu eres su padre y solo la haces sentir miserable. -David se cubre el rostro con las manos.

-Claro que no la culpo, yo... es solo que... no se que decirle.

-Debo irme, tengo que preparar la cena para los niños, pero si algo de amor tienes por tu hija deberías salir de esta habitación y hacer algo por la persona que aún sigue con vida y te necesita. -Regina se marcha del departamento, dejando a los Charming solos, David suspira y sale del cuarto, Emma aún esta en la mesa, se acerca y toma su mano arrodillándose a su lado, Emma lo mira y por primera vez desde que se conocen David la ve como una pequeña niña indefensa.

-Lo siento Emma, esto no fue tu culpa cariño. -Emma se inclina para poder abrazarlo y ambos comienzan a llorar. -No quiero perderte, estaremos bien Emma, ambos estaremos bien.

* * *

Hubo un toque de SQ en este capítulo como un extra, ups.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luego de una larga conversación David toma un baño y calienta la cena para sentarse con Emma, ambos se quedan en silencio unos minutos.**

-Roland está con Regina. -Le comenta Emma.

-Es lo mejor supongo, no podía criarse en el bosque entre tantos hombres, más ahora que su padre no está ahí.

-Si, es lo mejor, me gustaría ver a Henry, quiero saber como está, más con lo de Roland.

-Crees que no se llevarán bien?

-No, no es eso, pero tú sabes, fue hijo único toda su vida, el mundo entero de Regina giraba en torno a él, luego se entera que tiene más familia y aún así, siempre ha sido el solo, Roland es un niño dulce y Regina lo adora, tenemos que ayudar a que Henry y el se adapten.

-Tienes razón. -Apenas tocan su cena y luego de una pequeña conversación el silencio cae sobre ellos de nuevo. -De verdad siento haberte dejado sola Emma, se que es pronto, y es muy cruel para mi pensar en superarla, pero te prometo que lo haremos juntos. -Cruza su brazo por encima de la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de su hija.

-Lo sé.

-Creo que por lo pronto debemos visitar a Henry y luego pensar en volver a la estación. -Emma levanta la mirada y por primera vez desde lo sucedido hay una sonrisa en ella. -Qué? -A Emma se le escapa una carcajada.

-Acabo de recordar la cara de Gruñón cuando lo insultaste. -Pese a su estado David no puede evitar sonreír también.

-Se lo merecía no?

-Oh Mierda. -David la vuelve a mirar.

-Qué sucede?

-El Rey está aquí? Es decir no creo que haya encontrado una manera de volver a Camelot si Regina y yo apenas hemos salido de nuestras casas y Gold está bajo un sueño eterno o lo que sea que le esté sucediendo.

-Es cierto, tal vez luego debemos buscarlo, crees que haya cruzado la linea del pueblo? Porque si es así, dudo mucho que podamos encontrarlo después.

-No lo sé. -Ambos terminan de ordenar el departamento y se dirigen a la mansión en la camioneta de David, ambos están distraídos y el viaje es en silencio, cuando llegan, David estaciona afuera y es el primero en golpear la puerta. Escuchan pasos del otro lado y la puerta se abre. Emma muestra una leve sonrisa y por alguna razón David parece apenado y no levanta la mirada.

-Vinimos a ver a Henry. -Le dice Emma, Regina asiente y abre más la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

-Está en la cocina. -Emma se adelanta y David la toma del brazo para evitar que se aleje detrás de su hija.

-Podemos hablar un momento? -Regina lo mira extrañada.

-Claro. -Ambos se dirigen a su oficina Regina le indica que tome asiento. -Que sucede David? Bueno, aparte de lo obvio. -David la observa unos segundos en silencio lo que la pone nerviosa.

-Gracias.

-Por qué?

-Tal vez necesita alguien que me diera una bofetada, no literal, pero tu entiendes a lo que me refiero, nadie apareció por el departamento esta semana, supongo que eran solo amigos de Snow y sin ella no tenían razón para ir, o tal vez fue la manera en que traté a Gruñón cuando volvimos, pero necesitaba alguien que me obligara a salir de mi estado de conmoción...

-David no hace falt... -David levanta la mano para que no continúe y es la primera vez que el príncipe no recibe un comentario a cambio de parte de la reina.

-Tu y yo no somos amigos Regina, nunca lo fuimos, todo lo contrarío, pero en el peor momento de mi vida y con mi hija en un estado de depresión fuiste la única que me ayudó a levantarme, Emma está aún con mucho dolor, pero me necesitaba, al menos para confortarla, y yo la dejé sola, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca, pero al menos hoy luego de tantos días ambos pudimos tomar un baño y comer algo, hasta logramos salir de allí y tomar un poco de aire en nuestro camino a visitar a Henry y yo... gracias Regina. -Regina queda en silencio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo las palabras no salen de su boca. Cuando llegan a la cocina Emma esta sentada con Henry a su lado y tiene sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras escuchan las historias de Roland. Los tres dirigen su mirada al par cuando entran.

-Hola abuelo.

-Hola Henry, como estás?

-Bien supongo, gracias a los dos por venir. -David toma asiento al lado de Roland y ambos se miran, realmente nunca han pasado tiempo juntos, ni siquiera cuando vivian en el castillo.

-Hola Roland. -El niño lo mira en silencio. -Sabes uno de estos días cuando todos estemos más calmados tal vez tú, Henry y yo podríamos ir de campamento. -Los ojos del niño se iluminan. -Te gustaría? -Roland asiente.

-Siii... -Mirando a Regina. -Puedo Gina? Puedo ir de campamento? -David la mira.

-Si Gina puede? -Tiene una sonrisa discreta en el rostro debido al diminutivo que acaba de usar, todos miran a Regina esperando su reacción ante esto, pero nunca sucede, Regina solo lo mira de costado y luego a Roland.

-Claro que si puedes cariño, cuando todo se haya calmado un poco Henry y tú pueden organizarlo. -Luego de unos minutos Henry lleva a Roland a la sala, mientras Regina les sirve un café.

-Además de ver a Henry teníamos otro asunto que tratar. -Le informa Emma.

-Qué asunto?

-Pensamos que lo mejor sería volver al trabajo, necesitamos ocupar nuestra mente en algo o nos volveremos locos encerrados, no sabemos quién ha estado a cargo en el pueblo desde que llegamos. -Regina parece perdida por unos segundos.

-Vaya, realmente no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo, al menos sabemos que no hubo incendios ni una muchedumbre con antorchas. -Todos dejan ver una sonrisa ante la broma.

-Ah y sabes que sucedió con el Rey? Tal vez sigue en el bosque o haya cruzado la línea del pueblo. -Regina se sienta con su taza de té al lado de Emma.

-Están en la abuelita. -Ambos la miran.

-Cómo lo sabes?

-El día que fui a buscarte en el muelle. -Emma agacha la cabeza. -Tuve que llamar a Ruby para que se quedara con los niños un momento y me dijo que no había problema pero que le debería un favor... -Suspira. -El favor es que luego de que hablemos con el Rey se lo presente. Me dijo que se quedaron allí desde el día en que regresamos, pero que prácticamente no han salido de la habitación.

-Vaya...Ruby si que trabaja tiempo completo. -Los tres ríen.

-Pues eso nos deja con una incógnita menos.

-Cuando piensan volver al trabajo?

-Creo que mañana seria lo ideal, al menos yo necesito algo que ocupe mi mente. -David suspira. Emma toma su mano.

-Entonces mañana volvemos. -Le dice. -Y tú Regina?

-No lo sé. -Henry volverá a clases pero aún tengo que anotar a Roland en el colegio y arreglar mis horarios para que pueda tomar mi descanso o mi hora del almuerzo para ir por él.

-Oye si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos, con Emma podemos turnarnos para buscarlo del colegio.

-Gracias y lo tendré en cuenta, pero supongo que tengo que saber lidiar con ambos a la vez, no puedo siempre depender de alguien más.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos desconocidos, además si quieres los fines de semana que Henry quiera venir conmigo Roland puede acompañarlo también. -Regina la mira algo insegura.

-No tienes que hacerlo Emma.

-Claro que si, sera el hermano de mi hijo, todos tenemos que adaptarnos. Además Roland en un niño dulce y tranquilo y créeme que vas a necesitar algún fin de semana libre de esos dos de vez en cuando. -Regina asiente.

-Gracias.

-Muy bien, entonces que les parece si mañana nos encontramos en Granny´s para desayunar y arreglamos nuestros horarios y vemos que ha hecho nuestro Rey durante estos días de aislamiento. -Les dice David. Luego de media hora David y Emma se despiden de los tres... Mills?

…

Al día siguiente Regina se despierta con el mismo niño al lado suyo, Roland está cubierto con las sábanas hasta casi su frente y Regina puede sentir su pequeña mano formando un puño en su pijama para que esta no se aleje de él mientras duerme. Regina aleja su cabello de su rostro y mueve las sábanas para poder observarlo.

-Es hora de levantarse mi caballerito. -Continúa acariciando su cabello hasta que el niño abre los ojos.

-Mmm...Gina...

-Buenos días cariño, tenemos que levantarnos, hoy debemos ir al colegio con Henry para poder matricularte, y luego tenemos que ir con Emma y David a desayunar.

-Debo ir al colegio?

-Sí mi amor.

-Si no les gusto a los otros niños?

-Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? Eres dulce y muy inteligente, estoy segura que harás muchos amigos.

…

Luego del colegio y de algunas compras para Roland ambos se encuentran en las puertas de Granny´s, Regina sostiene la mano de Roland pero no hace el mínimo intento por entrar.

-Qué sucede Gina? -Regina suspira y mueve la cabeza intentando despejar sus ideas, tal vez el pueblo la culpe de la muerte de Snow, tal vez la pesadilla comience de nuevo y deba soportar sus insultos y comentarios, agacha la cabeza y está a punto de dar la vuelta con Roland para marcharse cuando una fuerte pero gentil mano se posa en su espalda.

-Todo estará bien. -La voz de David como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Regina levanta la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos.

-Cómo estás tan seguro? Tal vez no entiendan que yo no quería esto. -David la dirige hacia la puerta de la cafetería delicadamente.

-Si te hubieran culpado ya te habrías enterado, no dejes que te afecte de todas formas, recuerda que todos estamos de luto en el pueblo. -Cuando entran la gente del lugar levanta la mirada hacia ellos pero luego de asentir en señal de saludo dirigen la mirada a sus respectivos lugares. -Lo ves Gina? -Regina lo observa alejarse hasta encontrar un lugar para ellos, mueve la silla para que Regina tome lugar y luego ayuda a Roland con la otra, debería molestarle el diminutivo que utiliza por segunda vez, debería incomodarle las atenciones del príncipe, debería, pero por algún motivo se siente bien, así que no comenta nada esta vez. Ruby se acerca a ellos y tiene una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días. Qué les traigo?

-Un café con tostadas para Regina y para mi, que te parece un chocolate con panqueques para ti campeón? -Roland asiente. -Y lo usual de Emma, está acomodando unas cosas en el auto y no tarda en entrar. -Regina lo observa cuando Ruby se marcha.

-Ahora ordenas por mi Charming?

-Es solo un café Gina. -Le dice como si nada y otra vez el diminutivo. Emma entra unos segundos después y toma asiento al lado de Regina.

-El caballero del Rey y del que no recuerdo su nombre estaba tomando un café aquí afuera, le dije si podía llamar al Rey y que nos encontrara aquí.

-Muy bien, aunque no estoy segura de que le va a servir, realmente no podemos abrir otro portal. -Le dice Regina.

-Si, pero supongo que tenemos que pensar que podrían hacer, no es como si Granny los pudiera poner a servir las mesas o algo. -Todos ríen. En ese momento el Rey baja de su habitación y todos los clientes del lugar lo observan detenidamente hasta que llega a la mesa de Regina.

-Buenos días. -Les dice muy formalmente.

-Buenos días Arturo. -La voz de Regina y los demás lo saludan con un movimiento de cabeza, el Rey toma asiento.

-Me dijo Lancelot que deseaban verme.

-Si, siento mucho que nos haya tomado algo de tiempo encargarnos de ti y de tu caballero, pero como te habrás dado cuenta nos tomo algunos días recuperar algo de sensatez. -Le comenta Regina.

-Yo comprendo, además la Señora Eugenia me ha tratado muy bien.

-Si, supongo que luego le pasara la cuenta a la alcalde aquí presente. -David le comenta con una sonrisa y Regina lo mira de costado.

-El punto es que... no podemos abrir otro portal. -El Rey la mira fijamente. -Nos llevo unas cuantas semanas encontrar un hechizo para abrir el que nos llevó a Camelot, y tenía solo 24 horas de vida, fue a lo máximo que llegamos luego de semanas de búsqueda, para eso usamos la sangre de... -Regina mira a las dos personas al lado suyo.-De Mary Margaret, osea Snow, para el hechizo y para poder abrir el portal necesitábamos una conexión desde un lugar a otro, algo fuerte y puro, por eso su sangre nos abrió un portal hacia su hija, pero no podíamos utilizar mucha por lo que solo duró un día, la cuestión ahora es que podríamos repetir el hechizo, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene nada del otro lado. -Baja la mirada y suspira. -Y tú tampoco, tu esposa ya no esta viva, solo es un espíritu... podemos investigar alguna otra forma y lo haremos, pero llevará tiempo. -Arturo asiente durante toda la explicación y ahora mira a todos en la mesa.

-Pensábamos en que tu y tu caballero necesitan adaptarse durante el tiempo que se queden aquí, no pueden vivir encerrados, y no sabemos cuanto demore encontrar una manera de enviarlos de vuelta. -Le informa Emma.

-Tienen alguna sugerencia? -Les pregunta.

-Yo tengo una. -David y Regina miran a Emma. -Tu caballero...puede trabajar con mi padre y conmigo. -David la mira sorprendido pero asiente su permiso. -Es decir no es muy difícil, además necesitamos ayuda en la estación y creo que se puede adaptar rápido, en cuando a ti.-Mira a Regina. -Supongo que alguien como tú puede encontrar algo que hacer en la alcaldía. -Regina la mira fijamente. -Qué dices Regina? No necesitas un asistente o una secretaria? -La rubia sonríe y vuelve a mirar al Rey. -O bueno, mejor dicho un secretario. -David y ella no pueden calmar sus risas.

-De hecho Swan creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tienes una buena idea. -Luego de conversar sobre sus nuevos trabajos y algunos datos sobre el pueblo y la tecnología de la que el Rey parece tan asustado, David y Emma se despiden y se dirigen a la puerta, Regina recoge sus cosas y antes de que pueda despedirse Ruby se acerca a ellos y le hace un gesto hacia el Rey. -Arturo, creo que no has sido debidamente presentado con la Señorita Ruby Lucas. -Arturo mira a la mesera y extiende su mano, cuando Ruby la toma el Rey deja un suave beso en sus nudillos.

-Es un placer señorita Lucas y aprovecho la ocasión para agradecerle su hospitalidad. -Ruby se sonroja y se marcha sin decir nada apenada, Regina blanquea los ojos y suspira.

-Mañana pasaré por ti y te llevaré a la alcaldía luego podremos dar unas vueltas por el pueblo así te familiarizas, además debes conocer la linea donde termina el pueblo y la cuál no puedes cruzar. -El Rey asiente.

-Cómo usted ordene su majestad. -Le sonríe y toma su mano repitiendo el gesto que hizo con Ruby. -Nos vemos mañana Regina. -Le susurra al oído antes de retirarse, Regina se queda en el lugar unos segundos sonriendo hasta que el Rey desaparece.

…

 **1 año después...**

Regina está en la alcaldía, sus brazos detrás de su espalda y su postura firme mientras observa por el enorme ventanal con la mirada perdida. Un año...hoy es el aniversario de un año de la muerte de Robin y Snow, Henry tiene amigos, es invitado a fiestas de sus compañeros y hasta hay una chica que le gusta cree Regina aunque su hijo aún no se lo dice, está más alto, casi de su altura, sonríe mucho y tiene el cabello más largo, su hijo ha visitado el campamento de sus hombres en varias ocasiones con Roland en los últimos meses, tal vez Robin lo hubiera llevado si estuviera aquí, y tal vez Snow le hubiera enseñado a usar el arco como el resto de los hombres de Robin lo hizo.

Tal vez si estuviera aquí la hubiera abrazado la primera vez que Roland volvió del colegio luego de aprender a escribir su nombre completo por primera vez, o tal vez la hubiera ayudado a limpiar la superficie de los muebles y las paredes donde su hijo lo repitió después de eso, Roland...aún es el más pequeño de su clase y Regina siempre le cuenta historias de héroes antes de ir a dormir, de héroes pequeños como él que lograron grandes cosas sin importar su estatura, visita a sus tíos del campamento casi todos los domingos cuando los hombres vuelven al bosque a pasar el día, ya no viven allí, y ya no se dedican a robar bajo ningún código, ahora trabajan en dos de las fábricas de calzados del pueblo, algunos encontraron novia y otros consiguieron departamentos. Suspira y sus ojos se ponen vidriosos. Roland quién no ha dejado de preguntar por su padre y sus historias casi todos los días, Roland que ama ayudarla en el jardín y en su árbol de manzanas al que ama treparse y del que se cayó una vez el verano pasado luego de querer tomar una manzana, Regina durmió con él en el hospital esa noche, y debió tener un yeso en su brazo durante 6 semanas, Roland quién ahora sueña con ser el futuro sheriff del pueblo desde que David y Emma son parte de su vida, lo retiran del colegio los días martes y viernes en la patrulla y los que cenan con ellos casi todos los jueves. Regina sonríe ante la ironía, el hijo de Robin Hood nada más y nada menos que el futuro sheriff. Roland quien ahora le dice mamá. Regina seca las lágrimas que no sabía que estaban cayendo y siente el nudo en su garganta. Hoy va a ser un día de esos. Un golpe en la puerta la aleja de esos pensamientos atrayéndola de nuevo al presente.

-Regina? -La voz de Arturo quién lleva un año con ellos. -Todo está bien? -Regina toma aire e intenta poner su mejor cara cuando gira para mirarlo.

-Sí, solo estab...

-Lo sé, siento molestarte pero necesito unas firmas y luego me marcho, hoy comienzan la reconstrucción de uno de los puentes que llevan hacia el puerto y debo estar allí.

-Claro.

…

Esa noche Regina abre una botella de vino mientras termina la cena, no esta segura porque se esfuerza, Henry y Roland se irán con Emma a pasar la noche y ella no tiene apetito. Llaman a la puerta y luego de terminar su primera copa Regina se dirige a abrir.

-Regina, vengo por los niños. -Emma ha logrado salir adelante luego de unas semanas de duelo, no volvió a tomar y se enfoco en el trabajo, Hook también ha cambiado, ahora trabaja en la pequeña tienda del muelle aunque pasa la mitad de su horario de trabajo y el resto del día en la estación con la sheriff o yendo por Henry y Roland a sus partidos de fútbol.

-Si claro, adelante. -Cuando Emma esta en el foyer suspira. -Estas bien?

-Si...solo que...hoy tuve un mal día.

-Si necesitas descansar no es necesario que cuides a los niños.

-No, claro que quiero estar con ellos, es solo que...-Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y cubre su boca con sus manos. Regina muerde su labio inferior y luego de pensarlo unos segundos hace algo que solo han hecho una vez antes, se acerca y la envuelve sobre los hombros, en cuanto Emma siente el abrazo gira para envolver a Regina por la cintura. -Todo estaba bien, amanecí pensando en ella, pero todo estaba bien, luego pase por una tienda de Dvd's y vi la portada de la película de Blancanieves. -Emma suelta una carcajada y esconde su rostro en el cabello de Regina. -Puedes creerlo? Una estúpida y ridícula película y solo me recordó a mi mamá, y porque ya no esta y el resto del día fue de mal en peor. -Regina aún intenta adaptarse a esos que la gente promedio conoce como abrazos y a los que gracias a sus hijos puede sentirse más cómoda, pero la sheriff y ella no son algo definido, aún luego de años de conocerse, y consolarla por la pérdida de su madre quién fue su ex-hijastra-ex-enemiga mortal no es algo que este segura puede hacer en este momento, en especial hoy de todos los días.

-Mamá? -La voz de Henry las obliga a separarse.

-Si cariño? -Le responde Regina.

-Están bien?

-Claro, Emma solo tuvo un mal día así que no quiero que le den problemas si? -Henry asiente. -Ve por tus cosas y por Roland. -Henry sube las escaleras.

-Gracias, y tú como pasaste el día. -Regina mira hacia otro lado.

-Solo digamos que apenas se vayan me esta esperando una botella de vino en la cocina. -Emma sonríe. -De acuerdo tal vez dos.

-Crees que alguna vez se vuelva más fácil?

-Espero.

-Si quieres Hook tiene algunos amigos que podría presentarte. -Le dice la rubia bromeando.

-Gracias pero prefiero agarrarme los dedos con la puerta. -Ambos se ríen. -Creo que me di por vencida.

-Regina...tal vez alguien más aparezca, no debes de cerrarte, ten fe.

-Vaya de verdad eres digna hija de tu madre. -Emma muerde sus labios para no dejar salir una risa y a la vez sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo. -No te preocupes Emma, ya me hice a la idea, además tengo a dos príncipes preciosos que ocupan todo mi tiempo. -Henry y Roland bajan corriendo las escaleras y Regina cruza sus brazos y los mira fijamente porque ya han hablado sobre eso, pero los niños no le prestan mucha atención, solo se despiden con un beso y se marchan con Emma.

…

Regina esta en la sala sentada en el sillón después de su cuart...quinta copa de la noche mirando una película cuando el timbre suena, suspira, porque alguien tiene que aparecer a interrumpir su momento de depresión en este día, y justo en este momento donde levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta requiere de toda su concentración y esfuerzo, cierra los ojos y emprende el arduo recorrido, para su sorpresa solo tropieza dos veces hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Charming? -Lo dice más irritada de lo que quería. -Qué haces aquí? -Luego su mirada recorre al príncipe, tiene los ojos enrojecidos, la mirada algo perdida, la ropa desaliñada y una botella de vodka en la mano.

-Yo...no...estaba en el Rabit hole...camine...pensé... tú me entenderías hoy...vine...Regina. -De repente se siente muy superior al pobre príncipe delante suyo quién no puede formar una oración, abre la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Entre ambos solo tropiezan 3 veces camino a la sala y solo uno de ellos cae al piso cuando la superficie del sillón parece escapar de sus cálculos al momento de sentarse. Charming quién ahora esta sentado en la alfombra con su espalda pegada al sillón mira hacia la chimenea. -Lo extrañas?

-Si, casi todos los días, pero hay momentos en los que es insoportable.

-Cómo cuáles? -David tiene una copa en la mano y ninguno de los dos esta seguro de donde salió.

-Cuando Roland aprende algo nuevo, no puede evitar imaginarlo sentirse orgulloso. Y tú?

-En las noches. -Regina abre la boca en forma de O y asiente. David la mira. -Nooo...así no, yo...ella...-Toma aire. -Me gustaba hablar...en realidad a ella le gustaba hablar...ahora hay silencio y...odio el silencio. -Luego de la tercera botella de vino o la primera de vodka no están muy seguros las risas llenan la sala de la enorme casa, no hay nada gracioso en el aniversario de muerte de sus amores, no fue un buen día, pero ninguno puede recordar nada de eso en este momento.

-Recuerdas todas las veces que casi te mato? -Carcajadas de ambos.

-Oye para ser la Reina malvada cometías muchos errores. -Mas risas.

-Cállate Charming, eres pésimo con la espada, te desarme en varias ocasiones.

-Claro que no, cuando quieras te reto a un duelo.

-Si quieres perder. -Más carcajadas. David la toma del brazo y de un tirón Regina cae prácticamente encima suyo en la alfombra. Pero ambos siguen riendo, las manos de David la sujetan para que no se golpee, pero las risas no se detienen, los brazos de Regina se apoyan a cada lado de la cabeza de David e intenta sostenerse sobre el cuerpo del príncipe, pero las risas los dejan sin aire. En ese momento se miran a los ojos, y aún con sonrisas en el rostro, pasan segundos así, minutos tal vez y ninguno intenta alejarse del otro por primera vez desde que se conocen, la cercanía esta vez no significa peligro para alguno de ellos, no hay problemas a su alrededor que los obligue a correr, Snow no esta, Robin no volverá, pero al menos hoy en ese momento su recuerdo no duele tanto.

Que les pareció? seguro mi a.e. quiere mas escenas SwanQueen jaja, dejen su Review Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Creo que es la tercera o cuarta vez que le cambio el nombre, en fin supongo que ya se queda con este jaja

* * *

Regina siente el frío en su espalda, el sol entra por las ventanas, intenta abrir los ojos pero el dolor de cabeza se lo impide, suspira y cuando intenta moverse recuerda algo de la noche anterior, o mejor dicho a alguien cuando siente un brazo alrededor de su cintura y su pierna sobre las caderas de esa persona justo encima de su erección, sus ojos se abren.

-Mmm -David gruñe y la abraza con más fuerza. Regina intenta apartarse un poco. -Mmm no. -David mueve la cabeza al costado y cuando sus labios rozan la frente de la mujer a su lado deja un beso allí por instinto.

-DAVID. -Regina le grita incómoda con el gesto y David abre los ojos con algo de esfuerzo.

-Reg...Regina? -Su voz se escucha rasposa a causa del sueño pero aún así el príncipe no intenta moverse. Regina aclara su garganta y la atención de David se centra en su parte inferior donde siente el muslo de la alcalde sobre su erección de inmediato se aparta de ella. -Lo siento Regina, yo... -David mira a su alrededor, ambos están sobre la alfombra de la sala donde se durmieron la noche anterior.

-No te preocupes David. -Regina se pone de pie y todo su cuerpo está adolorido a causa de la noche que paso en el piso. David se pone de pie y se sienta en el sillón intentando ocultar su erección, Regina sonríe de lado. -Quieres café? -El príncipe asiente, pero antes de que Regina pueda salir de la sala se escucha el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse y las voces que se acercan.

-Mamá? Mamá? -La voz de Henry se acerca hasta que esta en la entrada de la sala, su hijo mira a su abuelo en el sillón, a su madre de pie con el cabello algo revuelto y las botellas y almohadones desparramados en la alfombra.

-Buenos días cariño, que haces de vuelta en casa, creí que volverías mañana. -Regina intenta ocultar sus nervios, Emma llega detrás de Henry y sus ojos hacen el mismo recorrido que el de él.

-Me olvide mis libros y tengo que hacer un trabajo para el lunes. -Henry mira a David. -Buenos días David.

-Qué haces aquí? -La pregunta de Emma y Regina suspira porque siempre llega en mal momento. David mira a su nieto, a su hija y luego a Regina intentando desaparecer de ese lugar en ese momento.

-Emmm yo...

-Tomamos unos tragos de más anoche y nos quedamos dormidos nada más, Henry ve por tus libros cariño.

-Claro mamá. -Henry sube las escaleras, y Emma observa pensativa a su padre unos segundos más.

-Gold... -Intenta continuar pero su mirada sigue en David como si algo en su mente hiciera conexión. -Ehh Gold despertó anoche.

-Qué? -La pregunta de Regina.

-Si, al parecer se encuentra bien, Belle lo llevó al hospital pero no encontraron ningún problema, eso teniendo en cuenta que llevaba prácticamente un año en coma o dormido o lo que sea.

-Vaya, y su magia?

-No lo sé, realmente no tuve tiempo de preguntarle y tampoco la he visto. -Regina asiente.

-Bien, no te olvides del medicamento de Roland no quiero que su fiebre vuelva.

-Claro no te preocupes, aunque se que me llamarás para confirmar que se lo di. -Emma sonríe y Regina se cruza de brazos.

-Adiós mamá. -Se despide Henry al bajar de las escaleras y mirando a David de la misma forma que Emma, lo saluda también. Luego de que ambos se retiran Regina se dirige a David.

-Crees que ahora si puedas levantarte así te prepare un café en la cocina? -Le pregunta Regina con una sonrisa pícara de lado. David tiene las mejillas enrojecidas pero asiente.

...

Una hora después David sigue en la cocina de la alcalde, Regina se encuentra tomando una ducha mientras él intenta calmar la resaca con su tercer taza de café, la casa esta en silencio y David se distrae pensando en la noche anterior y en la mirada de Henry y Emma esta mañana.

-Estás bien? -La voz de Regina lo distrae de sus pensamientos.

-Si, solo con dolor de cabeza. -Le sonríe y levanta la mirada para observarla dar vueltas por la cocina, Regina se encuentra impecable como siempre, maquillaje perfectamente aplicado y su ropa algo formal según David para un día sábado, una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara al pensar que hace menos de dos horas la misma mujer, tenia la ropa arrugada, sin maquillaje, ligeramente despeinada y con su cabeza en su pecho. -Estás por salir?

-No, porqué? -Le pregunta mientras busca algo en el refrigerador.

-Estás vestida como si fueras a salir.

-Estoy vestida para pasar el día en casa Charming. -David suelta una carcajada. -Qué te sucede? -Regina lo mira extrañada.

-Es solo que incluso cuando yo me visto para salir al lado tuyo siempre parezco el encargado de limpieza. -Le responde entre risas.

-Te estás burlando de mi Charming? -Se acerca lentamente al príncipe con sus manos en sus caderas mientras David la observa aún entre risas.

-Claro que no mi querida Alcalde. Solo creo que te sentirías más cómoda sin esos zapatos y con ropa más suelta.

-Estás criticando mi ropa?

-No entiendo como puedes pasar un día sábado en eso. -Regina se cruza de brazos frente del príncipe quien está sentado al lado de la mesada de la cocina pero de frente a Regina.

-No espero que alguien que usa franela para vestirse entienda de elegancia David. -David intenta calmar su risa y la mira detenidamente de abajo a arriba, su mirada se queda demasiado tiempo en el escote de Regina, su camisa que entalla sus senos y ese botón que parece querer explotar en cualquier momento sobre sus pechos. Regina lo nota y aclara su garganta.

-No digo que te veas mal, es que creo que te prefiero despeinada y algo borracha. -David no puede evitar sostener su estómago a causa de las carcajadas mientras Regina lo golpea en el hombro y en el pecho.

-Eres un idiota Charming. -Cuando David recupera el aliento la sostiene por las muñecas y se levanta quedando varios centímetros encima suyo. Sus miradas se enfocan en el otro y la risa de David muere en su boca cuando nota la cercanía.

-Después de anoche y esta mañana puedo decir con toda certeza que no importa lo que uses o aún cuando estas sin maquillaje, eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. -David no puede creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta y por la mirada de Regina, ella tampoco. Al parecer los piropos son la forma más efectiva de dejar a la ex-Reina callada. Suelta sus muñecas y una de sus manos toma un mechón de cabello suelto que cae sobre la cara de la alcalde y lo acomoda detrás de su oreja.

-David? -Regina no siente las piernas y aunque quiera su cuerpo no responde, se miran fijamente mientras el dedo pulgar de David baja desde su oreja a su labio inferior acariciándolo y en ese momento el teléfono suena David deja caer sus manos al lado de su cuerpo y Regina se aleja algo desorientada buscando su celular.

-Si? Claro, que sucede? -Regina no puede evitar mirar al príncipe de tanto en tanto, David tiene las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros y mira al suelo y luego a ella repetidamente.

-Estaré allí en media hora. -Cuelga el teléfono y se acerca a David. -Lo ves? Es mejor estar preparado, ahora resulta que si tengo que salir. -David sonríe y asiente.

-Quién era?

-Belle, necesita que me reúna con ella y con Gold en su casa en media hora.

-Supongo que yo también debo irme, ayudaré a Emma con los niños, te veré luego. -Regina intenta sonreír pero su mente aún está concentrada en lo que pudo pasar si el teléfono no hubiera sonado minutos antes.

-Nos vemos Charming.

…

David y Emma están en la cocina mientras Roland y Henry se encuentran en la sala con uno de sus vídeo juegos. David puede sentir la mirada de Emma aún estando de espaldas, suspira y gira para mirarla mientras termina de acomodar la mesa.

-Qué sucede? -Emma niega con la cabeza.

-Nada, por qué lo preguntas?

-Desde esta mañana siento que me miras y se que estas pensando algo pero no me lo dices. -Emma deja de acomodar la mesa y se acerca a él.

-Sabes que el próximo sábado el pueblo hará una feria para juntar fondos para el orfanato y luego de eso habrá un baile para todos los adultos en el salón de la alcaldía?

-Si, Lancelot sabe que tiene que estar allí, es su turno, y Henry me mencionó que planea ir con algunos compañeros si Regina lo deja. Por qué?

-Pues por qué...Hook me invitó y supongo que necesito salir más, es decir hacer algo más que trabajar, en especial después del día de ayer. -David siente.

-Claro que si Emma, necesitas algo?

-Estaba pensando que tu deberías ir, en realidad estaba pensando que todos deberíamos ir.

-Por todos te refieres a Regina?

-Si, supongo que también necesita salir, solo sale para ir a trabajar y el resto del tiempo esta encerrada con un adolescente que no levanta la vista de sus comics y un niño que solo quiere que le lean historias sobre super héroes.

-Si tienes razón, ustedes deberían ir. Yo puedo cuidar a Roland si quieren.

-Eso es en lo que estaba pensando, no en Roland, quiero decir que se lo mencioné a Regina, pero me dijo lo mismo que tu, que se quedaría con Roland luego de que volvieran de la feria, es decir que no irá al baile en la noche.

-Oh... pues ya sabes como es Regina, no le gusta estar rodeada de gente durante mucho tiempo. -Ambos ríen.

-Lo sé, y desde lo de mi mamá a ti tampoco. -David la mira fijamente.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Entiendo que sea difícil, pero necesitas distraerte y lo que estuve pensando desde esta mañana cuando los vi, es que tal vez si tu la invitas al baile si acepte, después de todo ambos se están llevando mejor.

-Solo porque nos emborrachamos juntos en un momento de debilidad no significa que seamos mejores amigos o algo así Emma, tu sabes como es Regina y dudo mucho que acepte ir a un baile, ni siquiera yo quiero ir.

-Por eso mismo, deberían intentar cambiar, nada ganan con seguir encerrados negando el mundo a su alrededor, además estoy segura de que si a alguien Regina dejará acercarse en estos momentos es a ti.

-A mi? Si sabes que durante años intentamos matarnos verdad? -Emma suelta una carcajada.

-Si lo sé, pero también se que ambos vivieron vidas similares en el bosque encantado, claro antes de que ella se volviera una psicópata y eso. -David sonríe. -Y luego aquí, yo perdí una madre, pero tu y ella perdieron al amor de su vida, se que se entenderán mejor que nadie. -David la mira detenidamente.

-Estas haciendo lo que yo creo que estas haciendo? -Emma sonríe y se da la vuelta pero gira la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No se de que me hablas, solo digo que ambos necesitan distraerse, además no creo que encuentres mejor distracción que Regina, una hermosa y sexy distracción. -David tiene la garganta seca y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Em...Emma...ehhh...yo no... -Emma vuelve a terminar de arreglar la mesa y llama a los niños para cenar.

…

Cuatro días, David lleva cuatro días sin ver a Regina, las palabras de Emma aún intentan encontrar sentido en su mente, acaso su hija le dio permiso de invitar Regina a una cita? Bueno no necesariamente una cita si tiene en cuenta que habrá unas 200 personas más invitadas, la idea no se le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero desde que Emma lo mencionó es lo único en lo que piensa, hoy sin embargo no puede evitar a Regina, hoy es martes, su turno de buscar a Roland de la escuela y llevarlo hasta su casa, Roland esta entretenido con un libro en la parte de atrás de la patrulla casi todo el camino y prácticamente no le habla, lo que no ayuda a sus nervios, finalmente David llega hasta la mansión y estaciona afuera ayudando a Roland con sus cosas, David golpea la puerta y espera unos segundos hasta que el ruido de unos inconfundibles zapatos se acercan a la puerta y al abrirse Regina los recibe con una sonrisa, bueno en realidad una sonrisa para Roland, pero aún así David no puede evitar sonreirle de vuelta.

-Hola cariño cómo te fue? -Le pregunta mientras se agacha a darle un abrazo.

-Bien. -Regina se pone de pie y abre la puerta para que puedan entrar.

-Por qué no vas a lavarte las manos, te preparé unas galletas. -El niño da un grito de alegría y apenas se despide de David antes de subir las escaleras. Regina vuelve la vista al príncipe quién tiene las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros y mira al piso.

-David? Estás bien? -David la mira.

-Si, claro. -Se queda en silencio de nuevo y no intenta moverse de su lugar en la puerta.

-Quieres entrar? -Le pregunta Regina al ver su indecisión.

-No, gracias debo volver a la estación. -El silencio de nuevo. Regina frunce el ceño.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos el jueves entonces.

-Si... -Regina espera con la mano sosteniendo la puerta al que el príncipe de la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, pero David esta inmóvil en su lugar.

-Seguro que estás bien? -David cierra los ojos y toma aire.

-Regina...yo me preguntaba si...tuquisierasirconmigoalbaileestesábado. -Suelta la última oración en un solo suspiro, Regina lo mira y David sabe que no le entendió.

-Qué?

-Si quieres ir al baile del sábado en la alcaldía conmigo. -Regina parece lista para negarse pero David no piensa irse con un no como respuesta. -Mira Granny puede cuidar a Roland si es la primera excusa que quieres ponerme, además yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas, fue Emma quien cree que necesito salir más, en realidad cree que ambos, tu y yo necesitamos salir más...

-Entonces me invitas a salir por obligación?

-Qué? No, solo digo que...

-Que no tienes ganas de ir, pero ya que tienes que ir porque al parecer ya no esta tu esposa pero tu hija es la que te manda ahora, así que mejor no ir solo y llevarme como premio consuelo? -Demonios piensa David, esto no salio como lo había pensado.

-No es lo que quise decir...solo digo que ya que no haremos nada el sábado, bien podríamos ir...

-Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer entonces?

-Regina no me estas entendiendo... -Demonios, las mujeres son más difíciles de lo que recordaba, en especial la que esta frente suyo en ese momento.

-Claro que entendí Charming, no tienes nadie con quien ir, y crees que me harás un favor solo porque te lo pidió tu hija. -Sin más la puerta se cierra en sus narices.

-Mierda... -Definitivamente no salió como lo esperaba.

…

Esa noche Regina esta terminando la cena cuando Henry entra a la cocina.

-Ya terminaste de poner la mesa cariño?

-Si mamá, oye necesito que prepares el bolso de Roland para el sábado, Emma me dijo que debería llevar algo más de ropa porque no tuvo tiempo de lavar la nuestra esta semana, así que no tenemos casi nada allí. -Regina deja de cocinar y se da la vuelta.

-Pero creí que Emma saldría este sábado, tu y Roland se quedarán conmigo luego de que volvamos de la feria.

-No, nos quedaremos con Granny.

-QUÉ? Por qué? Si ella no estará en casa ustedes no tienen que ir, se quedarán conmigo. -Henry da un paso atrás ante el grito y con una sonrisa en la cara levanta sus manos para que su madre lo deje hablar.

-Creí que tu irías al baile también, al menos es lo que me dijo ella, por eso nos quedaremos ahí, al menos que quieras a Granny en nuestra casa.

-Escucha cariño, no se que se le metió en la cabeza a los Charming, pero estoy segura que no accedí a ir a ningún baile, por lo que ustedes se quedarán conmigo.

-El abuelo no te invitó? Creí que iba a hacerlo. -Regina lo mira sorprendida. -Qué sucede mamá?

-Tu sabías que David iba a invitarme?

-Si, los escuché hablar el sábado antes de la cena, por favor ese departamento es tan pequeño que puedo escuchar al abuelo roncar desde el piso de arriba. -Regina se cruza de brazos frente de él mirándolo seria.

-Tu lo sabías y ...no te molesta? -Henry se encoge de hombros.

-Por qué habría de molestarme, es solo un baile verdad?

-Es solo que es una baile de adultos, y prácticamente todos irán en parejas. Pensé que al menos la idea iba a molestarte. -Henry se acerca a ella y pone sus manos en sus brazos.

-Mamá, ya no soy un niño, se que el abuelo y la abuela se amaron muchísimo, pero ella ya no está, y no quiero verlo encerrado como ha estado estos últimos meses, así que la idea de que tu y él pudieran salir al menos por una noche y descansar de nosotros como lo hará Emma no me molesta. -Regina lo abraza apretándolo contra su pecho.

-Henry primero te ordeno que dejes de crecer. -Henry no puede evitar reírse ante la seriedad de su madre. -Y segundo. -Toma su rostro entre sus manos. -Tu jamás seras una carga para mi, no necesito descansar de ti.

-Lo sé mamá, pero también creo que debes salir. -Regina asiente.

-De todas formas no creo que vaya al baile.

-Por qué no? -Regina mira hacia abajo.

-Tal vez y es posible que solo tal vez...le haya cerrado la puerta en la cara a tu abuelo cuando intentó invitarme.

-Mamaaaa...

…

Es miércoles al medio día cuando Regina está en su oficina que su secretaria le anuncia que David necesita entregarle unos papeles. Luego de unos segundos el príncipe entra con unas carpetas en una mano y con la otra en la espalda y mirando la piso.

-Emma tenía que traerte esto, pero tuvo que salir por un llamado y me pidió que lo hiciera, espero que no te moleste. -Le dice en voz baja mientras levanta la mano con las carpetas y Regina las toma.

-Claro que no, es raro saber que tu hija fue responsable por una vez en la vida y no dejo esto para otro momento cuando tuviera tiempo, o cuando se acordara. -David asiente.

-En realidad...en realidad yo quise traértelos. -Regina levanta la mirada y con un poco de esfuerzo también David.

-Por qué? -David suspira profundo.

-Regina, siento mucho lo que sucedió ayer...

-David no es necesario que me des explicaciones.

-No, por favor escúchame... no tengo experiencia en mujeres como te habrás dado cuenta, en especial en mujeres como tu. -Regina se levanta de su silla y se cruza de brazos quedando frente a él.

-Mujeres como yo? -Aquí vamos de nuevo piensa David.

-No, escúchame...lo que quiero decir es que la única mujer con la que he estado fue Snow, la conocí mientras huía de ti, así fue como nos conocimos, en el bosque, durante sus escapadas, es como nos enamoramos y ya conoces el resto de la historia, realmente no tuvimos cenas a la luz de las velas, ni muchos momentos de paz. -Regina agacha la cabeza cuando un sentimiento de culpa la invade. -Lo que intentaba hacer ayer, sin mucho éxito es pedirle a mi amiga que me acompañara a un baile, pero no soy bueno para hacerme entender al parecer. Emma no me ordenó que te invitara, solo dijo que si quería ir tu serías una buena opción, -Regina intenta hablar pero David levanta su mano en señal de que haga silencio. -Con buena opción no se refería a que estarías desesperada por aceptar mi invitación, sino a que yo no tenía ganas de ir, porque no me sentiría bien rodeado de gente feliz, y en pareja que celebra un momento de alegría, no me siento así desde hace mucho tiempo, se que tu tampoco, por eso pensé que me entenderías mejor que nadie, que si aceptabas ir, podríamos distraernos, pero también se que serías la única en ese lugar que entendería si quisiera irme antes, o que no nos tendríamos que esforzar en ocultar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, a tu lado no tengo que fingir Regina, y desde el viernes en la noche en tu casa, me di cuenta que me siento bien a tu lado, tu me entiendes, como nadie más lo haría.

-David...

-No, déjame terminar por favor, no solo entiendes mi dolor, sino también mi enojo y mi soledad, por eso vine hoy, a pedírtelo de nuevo. -Mueve el brazo que tenía oculto en su espalda desde que entró dejando ver una sola rosa en su mano y Regina no esta segura si quiere sonreír o golpearlo en la cabeza por ser tan cursi y tan enteramente Charming. -Regina...realmente me gustaría que fueras conmigo al baile este sábado, quiero ir contigo, no como una última opción sino como la única, quiero ir con mi amiga, y se que si me das una oportunidad tal vez hasta te diviertas conmigo. -Regina lo mira intentando asimilar todas sus palabras. -Qué dices? -Toma la rosa de la mano de David y lo mira fijamente.

-Eres un idiota Charming. -David le sonríe.

-Eso me han dicho. -Regina le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Solo con una condición. -David afirma con la cabeza. -Si no me siento cómoda no te molestará que regrese a mi casa. -David se acerca aún más y la toma de las manos.

-Te prometo que si no te sientes cómoda, yo mismo te llevaré de nuevo a tu casa. Entonces me dices que si?

-Si David. -Las sonrisas que se dibujan en sus rostros al mismo tiempo son algo inesperado. David intenta alejarse un poco y golpea la silla al frente del escritorio en el camino haciendo reír a Regina.

-Lo siento, nos vemos el sábado entonces... -El príncipe sigue caminando hacia atrás para no dejar de ver a Regina mientras se acerca a la puerta.

-Mañana jueves, recuerda que cenamos con los niños y con Emma todos los jueves.

-Claro, mañana. -David golpea la puerta con el codo mientras intenta abrir.

-Intenta no romper mi oficina Charming. -David le sonríe cuando logra abrir la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana Gina. -Y con eso desaparece dejando a Regina sin entender lo que acaba de pasar y con una rosa en su mano.


	5. Chapter 5

Es sábado en la noche, luego de la feria esa tarde los niños se quedaron en casa de los Charming con Granny's, Regina se encuentra sola en su habitación con una pila de vestidos sobre su cama mientras pasea de un lado a otro en ropa interior.

-No puedo hacer esto, no quiero ir...-Se dice a si misma mientras continúa caminando. No entiendo porque estoy tan nerviosa es solo David se repite para sus adentros, suspira y finalmente toma el valor para comenzar a probarse los vestidos, supongo que el idiota de Charming se pondrá una camiseta y listo, ni siquiera quería ir por lo que no debe tener problemas, piensa Regina.

 **Del otro lado de StoryBrooke...**

David esta sentado en su cama mirando hacia el armario, Emma conversa con los niños en la sala mientras espera a Hook. Un golpe en la puerta lo vuelve a la realidad.

-Si?

-Puedo entrar? -La voz de su hija.

-Claro. -Emma da una mirada alrededor.

-Todavía no estas listo.

-Lo se... -David sigue mirando fijamente al armario, dando un suspiro Emma se sienta a su lado.

-Qué sucede? -David agacha la cabeza, sus ideas no son algo que necesariamente le gustaría compartir con su hija, pero su única amiga en este momento es la misma persona por la cual se siente así.

-No se si pueda hacerlo.

-Hacer qué? Ir al baile? David se que no has salido en mucho tiempo pero...

-Regina... -Emma lo mira fijamente. -Es una salida con una mujer, es Regina... -Emma asiente no muy segura de si esta entendiendo.

-Qué sucede con Regina? Creí que eran amigos, que se divertirían, cuál es el problema?

-Me...me gusta... -Emma deja su boca abierta en forma de O, si, la idea se le cruzó por la mente en varias ocasiones, pero escucharlo en voz alta es diferente.

-Y...y...eso es malo? -David aparta la vista del armario.

-No lo se, tenemos una historia muy complicada, y solo me di cuenta de esto por tu culpa.

-POR MI CULPA?¡ -Emma se levanta de la cama.

-Lo siento, no fue lo que quise decir, es solo que no me había dado cuenta realmente de que es lo que me sucedía con ella hasta que te escuché decirlo en voz alta, cada vez que me siento solo la busco, en el aniversario de Snow yo fui a su casa, sabía que ella me entendería...ella...ella me entiende, me gusta hasta discutir con ella, la forma en que es, es difícil pero de alguna forma cuando todo esta mal, ella siempre esta allí, es fuerte y estuvo ahí, ella siempre ha estado ahí. -Lo dice de una forma pensativa.

-Wow... -Es todo lo que sale de la boca de Emma. David levanta la mirada.

-Wow? Es todo lo que tienes para decirme? Acabo de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por una mujer que fue mi enemiga durante muchos años, décadas mejor dicho y tu solo dices wow? -Emma se encoge de hombros.

-Qué esperabas?

-No lo se. Qué me gritaras, que me dijeras que perdí la razón, que esta mal, que no me volverás a hablar si se me ocurre siquiera sostener su mano, NO LO SE. -David suspira frustrado y se levanta de la cama.

-David, lo de Regina en nuestro pasado es imposible de borrar, es difícil y te entiendo, pero creo que hace mucho tiempo que dejamos eso atrás, tu, mi mamá y yo la perdonamos, ahora por lo de no hablarte si le sostienes la mano... -Intenta no reírse ante la cara de enojo de David. -Mira es difícil de decir esto porque eres mi padre y bueno...es raro, pero eres humano, eres joven, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, lo que le pasó a mi mamá no fue nuestra culpa, quiero creer que ella también querría que tu siguieras adelante -Antes de que David pueda interrumpirla levanta la mano. -Incluso si es con Regina. -Emma se queda pensativa unos segundos y luego suelta una carcajada.

-Qué es lo gracioso?

-Regina va a ser mi madrastra ...-Emma sostiene su estómago a causa de la risa y David no puede evitar reír también. -Dios como me voy a divertir con esto... -David niega con la cabeza y deja de reírse.

-Creo que te estas adelantando mucho, solo dije que me gustaba, no dije que fuera a decírselo o a pedirle matrimonio. -Para molestia de David Emma sigue riéndose.

-Es...es que de imaginar su cara cuando le diga mamá...Dios esa mujer va a matarme...

-Cállate... -David le arroja una almohada.

-Ya, ya... mira papá, solo deja de pensar tanto, si te gusta y ambos son libres no hay ningún problema, creo que hasta Henry lo podría entender. -David asiente. -Ahora vístete que llegarás tarde y no le gusta eso.

-Claro, gracias cariño. -Antes de salir de su habitación Emma lo mira.

-Ve por ella tigre... -Y las risas se pueden escuchar en todo el departamento mientras Emma regresa a la sala dejando a David negando con la cabeza.

…

David sostiene con fuerza el ramo de rosas que lleva en su mano derecha, lleva dos minutos afuera de la puerta de la mansión, toma aire y golpea la puerta, segundos después la puerta se abre para dejarlo ver a Regina vestida en un corto y ajustado vestido negro que no ayuda en nada a calmar sus nervios.

-Vaya Charming debo admitir que esperaba que me hicieras esperar como suele hacer tu hija, es bueno saber que la in-puntualidad no viene de familia. -David la mira boquiabierto, pero no encuentra palabras, de hecho su mente comienza a olvidar porque esta allí. -David? Te sientes bien? -Regina se acerca a él y pone su mano en su mejilla para inspeccionarlo de cerca. -David siente su garganta secarse y su respiración se acelera al tenerla tan cerca, su perfume lo marea y tiene que contener el impulso de dejar sus manos recorrer la corta distancia que los separa y envolver su cintura.

-Si, estoy bien, lo siento estoy algo nervioso. -Regina le sonríe y se aleja entrando de nuevo a la casa e indicándole que ingrese. David levanta el ramo de flores cuando llega a su lado. -Estas son para ti. Espero que te gusten. -Luego de tomar las flores Regina lo mira durante unos segundos sorprendida con el gesto, ni siquiera Robin le ha regalado flores, se siente...extraño...bien.

-Gracias David, me esperas un segundo? Las pondré en agua, tomare mi abrigo y nos podemos ir. -David asiente, luego de que Regina desaparezca en la cocina se toma su tiempo para mirar el lugar, ha estado aquí algunas veces, pero nunca se tomo demasiado tiempo para prestar atención a la casa en si, es elegante e intimidante igual que su dueña, pero a diferencia del pasado y la vida de Regina su casa es clara, silenciosa y eso contrasta con la personalidad de la alcalde. Regina vuelve con su abrigo en manos. -Lista, podemos irnos.

David se apresura a abrir la puerta de su camioneta antes de girar y ver la cara de Regina, si, definitivamente la alcalde se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle y David quiere reírse ante la cara de espanto que tiene Regina al imaginar que tiene que viajar en eso.

-Todo está bien?

-Claro. -Regina se acerca a la puerta del lado del pasajero y e intenta subir pero la camioneta es demasiado alta para ella incluso en sus tacones y no puede moverse mucho con su vestido tan ajustado, siente las manos de David en su espalda y la otra toma su mano, Regina le sonríe y logra acomodarse por fin en su lugar.

…

Antes de entrar Regina se queda inmóvil al lado de la puerta.

-Te sucede algo?

-Nunca vine a una de estas fiestas antes. -David la mira sonriendo cálidamente y se acerca a tomar su mano, un gesto que sorprende a ambos pero cuando Regina no se aleja de él David la acerca más.

-Todo estará bien, y si no te sientes cómoda me avisas y nos vamos si? -Regina muerde su labio inferior y luego de suspirar ambos entran al gran salón. Todos los presentes los miran al entrar, pero la mayoría solo por un segundo y solo por ver quienes acaban de legar a la fiesta, el resto no les presta demasiada atención y algunos hasta les sonríen y hacen un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo que ambos David y Regina devuelven.

-Lo ves? Todo esta bien. -Regina le sonríe algo forzada aún calmando sus nervios, Ruby es la primera en acercarse con Lancelot a su lado. Se saludan todos cordialmente. Y David no menciona el hecho de que Lancelot debería estar en la estación en estos momentos, supone que todo el pueblo está aquí de todas formas y si algo sucede el asistente del Sheriff puede hacerse cargo.

-Vaya que bueno que vinieron. Regina te ves hermosa.

-Gracias señorita Lucas. Usted también se ve muy bien. -Ruby rueda los ojos.

-Por Dios Regina, estuve bajo tu maldición durante 28 años, creo que Ruby es suficiente.

-Claro Ruby. -David sonríe.

-Has visto a Emma? -Ruby le sonríe pícaramente.

-Deja a tu hija tranquila David, el pirata no se la va a robar, los tragos están por allá. -Les indica con el dedo. -Relájate y disfruta de tu cita. -Les guiña el ojo y se aleja con Lancelot, Regina la sigue con la mirada esperando que eso sea suficiente para matarla, David se ríe a su lado.

-Vamos, creo que ambos necesitamos un trago. -Luego de unos cuantos cócteles Regina esta más relajada y hasta se ríe de cada comentario que hace David sobre cada uno de los presentes.

-Cómo puedes saber esas cosas sobre ellos? -David se encoje de hombros.

-Viví con Snow, siempre estaba pendiente de la vida de todos. -Regina suelta una carcajada.

-Eso es cierto, tu esposa era una chismosa. -David le da un suave empujón en el hombro.

-Oye no te burles. -Las risas continúan y luego de unos minutos Regina se excusa para ir al baño, David mira la gente bailar en medio del salón desde su lugar al lado de la barra del bar.

-Deberías sacarla a bailar. -David se gira para encontrar a Ruby con dos copas.

-No se si quiera.

-A eso vinieron o no? Se han quedado al lado de los tragos desde que llegaron.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Ruby afirma con la cabeza. -Por qué estas siendo tan amable con nosotros? Es decir con Regina y yo juntos en una salida. Todos los demás aquí también lo han hecho, hasta mi propia hija, no lo esperaba. -Ruby sonríe.

-Esperabas que prendiéramos antorchas y los colgáramos por traición o algo así?

-Si, eso exactamente.

-Mira David, Regina tiene un pasado...especial con todos nosotros, pero es eso, un pasado, se ha comportado muy bien estos últimos años, y en cuanto a la traición, pues se que amaste a Snow, aún la extraño también y se que fue más difícil para ustedes, pero con quién decidas rehacer tu vida no es asunto de nadie más que tuyo. -Ruby se aleja y Regina llega a su lado.

-Estás bien David? -David la mira sonriendo antes de tomar su mano.

-Baila conmigo. -No es una pregunta, pero tampoco es una orden, la lleva lentamente hasta la pista y se acerca delicadamente hacia ella, tal vez David no sepa mucho sobre mujeres, pero algo que si sabe sobre Regina Mills es que no reacciona bien ante nadie que se acerque a ella de forma imponente, por lo que la delicadeza tendrá que funcionar piensa el príncipe. Regina con algo de vacilación pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el acomoda sus manos alrededor de su cintura y atrás de su espalda.

…

El camino a la camioneta es todo una travesía para Regina quien entre el alcohol y sus zapatos no logra mantener la postura recta. David que después del baile no puede mantener sus manos alejadas la lleva envuelta de la cintura.

-Llegamos. -Le avisa cuando están al lado de su camioneta y Regina solo se ríe.

-Gracias Charming. -David la ayuda a subir y se acomoda en su lugar detrás del volante.

-Te divertiste hoy? -Regina quien tiene la cabeza apoyada en el asiento gira para mirarlo.

-Mucho, hasta cuando Hook se tiró todo el trago encima. -David suelta una carcajada. -Es bueno saber que yo no fue de las peores. -Ambos se ríen.

-Siento mucho haberte ido a buscar en esta camioneta, vi tu cara cuando te pase a buscar, creo que hubieras preferido la patrulla. -Regina suelta una carcajada.

-Lo siento. No fue tu camioneta, solo pensaba que era muy alta y no podría subir con mi vestido, no quería tener que pedirte ayuda.

-Regina no importa, se que es horrible. -Regina le sonría y apoya su mano en el brazo derecho de David.

-Me gusta tu camioneta Charming, no olvides que yo solía andar a caballo. -David la mira sorprendido pero sonríe.

Cuando llegan David la ayuda a bajar y la acompaña hasta la puerta, el aire en el camino ayudó a Regina a aclarar un poco su mente del alcohol.

-Gracias por invitarme David.

-Gracias por aceptar la segunda vez. -Ambos ríen. David tiene las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros y Regina lo mira nerviosa.

-Lo siento David. -La mira frunciendo el ceño. -Por Snow, por todo lo que les hice. -Regina no esta segura de donde salió eso, tal vez el cansancio, tal vez el alcohol, tal vez la culpa. David se acerca a ella y la toma de los brazos acercándola a él, Regina apoya su cabeza en su pecho y ambos suspiran envueltos en el abrazo.

-Te perdone hace mucho tiempo Regina, no estaría aquí hoy si no lo hubiera hecho. -Cuando Regina asiente y se aleja, David limpia con su pulgar algunas lágrimas del rostro de la reina. -Qué me dices si el lunes te invito a tomar un café en la tarde cuando salgas del trabajo?

-Claro. -David se acerca a ella, muy cerca, Regina lo mira a los ojos, pero a último momento David la besa en la mejilla, algo sobre esta noche hace que su idea de terminar la cita con un beso no se sienta tan bien.

-Nos vemos, descansa.

…

Ese lunes luego del trabajo David llega hasta Granny´s para comprar dos cafés, sube en su camioneta y se marcha hasta la alcaldía, estaciona afuera cerca del auto de Regina y la espera allí, media hora después Regina sale del edificio acompañada de Arturo, David frunce el ceño al ver la mano del asistente de la alcalde y ex Rey apoyada en su espalda, ninguno nota su presencia mientras siguen su camino hasta el estacionamiento y conversan animadamente, durante todo el camino la mano del Rey no se mueve de la espalda de Regina.

-DAVID. -Regina da un salto al verlo cerca de su auto.

-Gina.-Su tono es duro y su vista esta clavada en la mano del Rey, Regina y Arturo siguen su vista y con una disculpa el Rey aleja su mano.

-Creo que yo me marcho, nos vemos mañana Regina. -La saluda con un beso en la mejilla que no ayuda para nada a la situación.

-Adiós. -En cuanto Arturo desaparece Regina mira a David con una mirada de confusión. -Me puedes decir que fue eso? -David suspira.

-No sabía que estabas ocupada. -Regina arquea una ceja y lo mira sorprendida de su respuesta.

-Cuál es tu problema David? -David la mira molesto.

-Ninguno, solo que no sabía que estabas saliendo con el Rey, si me lo hubieras dicho no me hubiera molestado en venir. -Regina lo mira detenidamente, se acerca a él hasta quedar frente suyo y aunque el príncipe es más alto la mirada de la Reina puede ser muy intimidante.

-Eres un idiota Charming. -Luego de eso sube en la camioneta esperando por él, David suspira y sube también, maneja en silencio hasta que llegan al parque, toma los cafés, pero antes de que tenga tiempo de ayudar a Regina la reina ya se encuentra de pie e indicando el camino. Ambos se detienen cuando llegan a una banca alejada de frente a una parte rodeada de árboles y un pequeño estanque. David le entrega el café en silencio. -No estoy saliendo con él. -Le dice Regina luego de rodar los ojos y mirarlo, nunca hubiera esperado ver al príncipe actuar como niño caprichoso, David sigue sin mirarla y con el ceño fruncido.

-No me debes explicaciones. -Le dice aún visiblemente molesto.

-Pues por tu reacción parece que si. -David aún sigue sin mirarla, Regina asiente.

-De acuerdo, si te vas a comportar así creo que mejor me voy. -Cuando Regina se levanta, algo dentro de David reacciona ante la idea de perderla. El príncipe se pone de píe y la sostiene de la mano.

-No te vayas... lo siento.

-Qué te sucede? Llevas días comportándote extraño y hoy me haces esto? Porque no me dices que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí? -David la mira fijamente.

-Yo... -Sus manos se mueven a la cintura de Regina debajo del abrigo, la reina la mira con asombro. -Llevo días pensando en ti. -Regina abre la boca, pero antes de que puede decir algo y arruinar el momento, los labios de David están sobre los suyos, Regina abre los ojos en shock, pero David no se detiene, sus brazos la envuelven por completo apoyándola contra su fuerte torso, sus muslos contra los de ella, luego de la sorpresa inicial la reina se relaja un poco y lo besa también, sus brazos envuelven su cuello y un gruñido escapa de la boca de David al sentir los senos de la alcaldesa presionando su pecho y...es una mala idea haberla besado en público, David lleva más de un año sin tener ese tipo de contacto y se hace evidente su reacción cuando sus pantalones comienzan a quedarle apretados. Sin embargo su lengua no recibe órdenes cuando entra en la boca de Regina, una de sus manos deja su espalda para hundirse entre sus cabellos, Regina acaricia su nuca enviando escalofríos por su columna, y el beso se esta convirtiendo en algo más demasiado rápido. Se alejan apenas para recuperar el aliento pero de inmediato vuelven al beso, Regina muerde su labio inferior y David no puede evitar apretarla con más fuerza y...oh...mala idea... Regina abre los ojos en ese momento cuando siente el bulto en los pantalones del príncipe, David intenta recuperar el aliento cuando Regina termina el beso pero no se aleja demasiado, sigue estando entre sus brazos, aunque no pegada a él.

-Lo...lo siento. -Intenta David y ambos saben porque se esta disculpando. Regina sonríe picaramente y continúa acariciando su nuca.

-Así que esta es la razón de tu enojo mi querido Charming. -David baja la mirada algo apenado y ...demonios el escote de Regina es lo único que encuentran sus ojos, como puede recuperar la cordura estando cerca de ella.

-Siento mucho haberme enojado, es que pensé...

-Qué me había olvidado de lo bien que la pasamos el sábado? -David sonríe y levanta la mirada.

-Creo que el café ya se enfrió. -Regina sonríe de lado.

-Creo que es lo único que se enfrió. -Le dice mirando hacia abajo. David se sonroja.

Unos minutos después David esta sentado a lo largo de la banca, una de sus piernas contra el espaldar de esta, Regina en medio con sus piernas estiradas hacia el frente y su espalda apoyada en su pecho y la otra pierna de David sobre el piso. Regina acaricia la mano de David que la sostiene sobre su vientre mientras el príncipe acaricia su cabello despejando su cuello donde deja besos entre caricia y caricia.

-No te pregunté que sucedió con Gold.

-Ahora hablaremos de él? -David sonríe.

-Es solo una pregunta Gina.

-Luego de su largo coma despertó como si nada, tiene la misma sabiduría y sus recuerdos están intactos, su magia tiene la misma fuerza que la de un mosquito. -David ríe. -Pero no sabremos si será hasta que recupere su fuerza, por lo demás, le saqué el corazón y esta como nuevo. -David asiente.

-Una novia que puede arrancar corazones, soy afortunado. -Regina lo mira de costado.

-Novia? -David asiente.

-Crees que deba pedirle permiso a tus hijos o me puedes responder tu? -Regina se levanta y David se acomoda en la banca, la reina toma su rostro con su manos y lo besa apasionadamente, las manos de David acarician sus piernas subiendo levemente su falda, luego la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia él, Regina no tiene más opción que sentarse sobre su regazo con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del príncipe, y solo da gracias que el parque este desolado por esta zona.

-Creo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo príncipe. -Le responde cuando se separan. David hunde el rostro en su cuello debajo de su cabello y Regina siente su piel erizarse, las ideas de lo que pueden hacer la boca y las manos de David se vuelven presentes en su mente, y luego de unos cuantos besos en su cuello no puede evitar el gemido que escapa de su boca, David se detiene.

-Se hace tarde, creo que deberíamos regresar. -Regina lo mira extrañada ante el cambio de actitud.

-Por supuesto, los niños no demoran en llegar y debo preparar la cena. -David camina con la cabeza agachada hasta que se da cuenta que Regina se siente incómoda. David suspira y la toma de la mano.

-La pasé muy bien, siento mucho lo de Arturo. -Regina le sonríe más aliviada.

-Yo también. Tal vez la próxima vez te invite a cenar, después de todo creo que es mi turno.

-Me encantaría, aún recuerdo tu lasagna. -Ambos ríen ante el recuerdo. El viaje de vuelta a la mansión es corto, Regina lo invita a pasar, David acepta la invitación y ambos se sientan en su estudio con una copa de sidra.

-David estás bien?

-Si, por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo se, estabas más animado y ahora pareces distante. -David toma ambas copas y las deja sobre la mesita, toma las manos de Regina.

-Estoy nervioso, Regina tu me gustas, pero todo esto sucedió muy deprisa y creo que me sorprendí incluso a mi mismo en el parque.

-Te arrepientes? -David se apresura a tomarla de las mejillas y besarla.

-No, claro que no. -La vuelve a besar. Regina lo envuelve por la cintura y lo atrae hacia ella, ninguno puede evitar dejarse llevar, David se acuesta encima de ella obligando a Regina a recostarse sobre el sofá, Regina gime al sentir el peso de David sobre ella, las manos del príncipe comienzan a subir su falda y una de las piernas del príncipe presiona en medio de las suyas obligando a Regina a abrirlas levemente.

-David... -Suspira Regina cerrando sus ojos al sentir la mano de David subir hasta su seno y presionarlo. Regina termina de abrir las piernas dejando que el príncipe se acomode entre ellas.

-Mmm...Regina...-La respiración de David se acelera y su frente tiene una leve capa de sudor al sentir el calor de Regina bajo su ropa interior y sobre sus pantalones que ya comienzan a molestarle. El beso es asfixiante y ambos comienzan a sentir un leve mareo, pero de repente David se aleja.

-David? -Le pregunta Regina algo agitada mientras ambos terminan de arreglar sus ropas, David la mira apenado.

-Yo... lo siento, no puedo... -Sin más David se marcha del estudio y de la casa, Regina siente una punzada en el corazón, no esta segura si David se refiere solo a lo que estaba a punto de suceder o a ellos como pareja, de todas formas no puede evitar las lágrimas que caen al sentirse rechazada y confundida, intenta componerse y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina, la cena para sus hijos es lo que importa ahora.

…

Los golpes en la puerta son fuertes, demasiado, Archie se acerca a ella y con cuidado abre la puerta, David entra a su consultorio rápidamente y se deja caer en su sillón.

-Que bueno que estés desocupado, necesito hablar contigo. -Archie asiente y le ofrece un vaso de agua antes de sentarse frente suyo.

-En qué puedo ayudarte David?

-Besé a Regina. -Archie abre la boca en forma de O, casi de igual manera que Emma unos días antes cuando hablaron sobre la misma mujer.

-Y cuál es el problema? Ella te rechazó? -David niega con la cabeza.

-No les gustó el beso? -Vuelve a negar.

-Se enojó? -David levanta la mirada.

-No, fue increíble, la hemos pasado increíble estos últimos días, nuestras salidas, nuestras charlas, todo estuvo perfecto, hasta se lo conté a Emma y se comportó comprensiva.

-Qué le comentaste?

-Qué Regina me gustaba. -Archie asiente.

-Discúlpame David pero no estoy entendiendo cual es el problema.

-Snow... yo... no... -Archie parece comprender.

-Crees que la estarías engañando? -David asiente. -Mira David yo he sido testigo de su amor y se que fue muy fuerte, pero nadie puede cambiar la muerte, no puedes regresar el tiempo, puedo saber cual es tu temor?

-Olvidarla... -Archie le ofrece una sonrisa complaciente.

-Crees que si nada cambia a tu alrededor es como si ella siguiera aquí? -David lo mira. -Ella se fue David, la única forma de olvidarla sería que dejaras de pensar en ella, pero no creo que eso sea un problema, Emma es la hija que ambos comparten, siempre la recordarás a través de ella, de Henry, de todas las personas en este pueblo que siempre la quisieron, la recordarás cuando los veas, pero las cosas a tu alrededor van a cambiar, es imposible de contener el tiempo y lo que eso conlleva, si crees que no cambiando nada alrededor tuyo ella seguirá aquí te equivocas, solo lograrás quedarse solo y aislado, he visto a Emma, estoy seguro que sufre por su madre casi todos los días, pero aún así sigue adelante, lo mismo con Regina. La decisión es tuya, pero si me permites darte un consejo, creo que deberías darte una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, completamente feliz...y al parecer ya encontraste a alguien con quien comenzar de nuevo. -David suelta una carcajada.

-Con Regina nada menos, no es irónico? La mujer que durante décadas lucho para alejarme de la felicidad es ahora la que me hace sonreír cada vez que la veo. -Ambos se miran y David suspira.

-Siento haber venido así Archie, solo me asuste, siempre voy a querer a Snow, creo que solo me asusta dejarla ir.

…

Esa noche Regina intenta concentrarse en un libro sentada en la cama, pero con sus hijos durmiendo, la casa esta en completo silencio y eso no ayuda a su mente a despejarse, todavía puede sentir el peso del cuerpo de David encima suyo si cierra los ojos, sus manos, su boca, su respiración... un golpe en la ventana. Regina dirige su mirada hacia allí... David. Frunce el ceño y se levanta de la cama cubierta solo por un corto camisón de seda. Abre la ventana y pone sus manos en su cadera.

-Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Me dejas entrar?

-Claro que no, te deje entrar hoy y te fuiste sin decirme nada.

-Regina... lo siento, pero si me dejas entrar te prometo que puedo explicártelo.

-No necesito explicaciones Charming, necesito que te vayas. -Intenta cerrar la ventana pero David la detiene.

-Por favor. -Regina suspira pero se mueve al costado dejándolo entrar. -Cuando David esta adentro no puede evitar mirar alrededor, la cama en especial, luego su vista vuelve a Regina cubierta solo por un camisón. -Me asusté Regina, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido y necesitaba primero escuchar algo. -Regina lo mira de lado.

-Qué cosa?

-Qué todo iba a estar bien... -Ante la mirada de desconcierto de la reina continúa. -Que estaba bien dejarla ir... -Su voz se quiebra levemente. -Empezar contigo significa para mi dejarla ir. -Regina asiente y suspira.

-Y que haces aquí? -David acorta la distancia entre ambos y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sus labios están sobre los suyos.

-Dejándola ir. -Suspira separándose levemente de sus labios. Regina sonríe casi con lágrimas en los ojos, David envuelve su cintura con sus brazos y Regina envuelve sus piernas en sus caderas, ambos gimen cuando David la acuesta sobre la cama y se acomoda encima suyo. Sin perder tiempo Regina comienza a desprender los botones de su camisa quitándosela de inmediato, luego su sudadera dejando su torso desnudo, la reina recorre sus costados y su espalda con sus manos. David se aleja apenas para dejarla acomodarse debajo de las sábanas, se desprende el pantalón y mirándola fijamente empuja hacia abajo este y sus boxers dejando a la alcalde deleitarse con la vista de su cuerpo completamente desnudo, hasta que regresa a su lugar encima suyo.

-David... -Regina baja su mano por su torso, presiona sus caderas y deja que su mano se cierre alrededor de su miembro casi completamente erecto.

-Reg... mierda... -David gruñe al sentir la mano de Regina subir y bajar la piel que recubre su miembro lentamente. El príncipe toma aire y aparta la mano de la alcalde para poder subir su camisón de seda por su cuerpo lentamente hasta quitárselo y dejarlo caer al lado de la cama al lado de su ropa, su miembro se mueve ante la vista bajo suyo, y su boca no puede evitar aguarse ante los pechos de Regina que ahora están desnudos y a su alcance, David mueve sus dedos sobre su vientre y la alcalde arquea la espalda ante la sensación, cuando sus dedos llegan a sus panties, las baja delicadamente dejándola completamente desnuda para él, David deja un beso en cada uno de los huesos de sus caderas, su vientre, entre sus senos, y rápidamente su boca se cierra alrededor de uno de sus pezones succionando con fuerza.

-DAVID...

-Shhhh... los niños... -David le sonríe y repite la acción con su otro pezón. Regina abre las piernas dejándolo tomar su lugar en medio.

-David... -Las manos del príncipe bajan a su cadera y luego a sus senos presionándolos.

-Eres bellísima. -Le dice cuando se aleja levemente mirándola a los ojos. Regina envuelve su cintura con sus brazos y lo obliga a acostarse encima suyo. -No te molesta mi peso. -Regina niega con la cabeza. Toma una de sus manos y mete dos de sus dedos en su boca succionándolos, David gime al sentir la lengua de Regina alrededor de sus dedos, cuando están lo suficientemente mojados, lo mira picaramente y David entiende la acción, besándola con fuerza y casi sin dejarla respirar entre su boca y todo su cuerpo encima, David mueve su mano, los dedos mojados que acaban de salir de la boca de Regina humedecen su miembro mientras lo acomoda en la entrada de la reina ayudándolo a penetrarla, David solo entra hasta la mitad pero Regina ya siente todo su cuerpo reaccionar, rompe el beso para dejar salir un quejido, su espalda se arquea levemente y sus pezones acarician el pecho de David.

-Más? -Le pregunta al oído. -Regina cierra los ojos.

-Mmmm...si... -David no necesita más, con un duro movimiento de caderas le penetra completamente, cubriendo su boca con un beso para callar sus gritos.


	6. Chapter 6

El sol entraba por la ventana en las primeras horas del día, David suspira cubriendo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos mientras mantiene el otro alrededor de la cintura de su ahora novia, quien conozca a la Reina podría pensar que es una persona madrugadora pero la forma en que frunce el ceño y se acurruca más escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de David le demuestra al príncipe lo contrario. David baja su brazo para acariciar el cabello de Regina.

-Buenos días su majestad. -Regina se acurruca más. -Gina? Es hora de levantarse, tenemos que ir a trabajar.

-Mmmm -David sonríe al escucharla.

-Quieres que te prepare un café?

-Mmmm -David suelta una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, tomaré eso como un si. -Intenta moverse pero Regina pone un brazo alrededor de su torso y besa su cuello lentamente.

-No.

-No quieres café?

-No te vayas. -David se acomoda de costado y Regina no tiene como esconderse de los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana.

-No me iré a no ser que me eches preciosa. -Regina abre sus ojos y le sonríe.

-Buenos días David. -Se miran unos segundos antes de acortar la distancia con un beso.

-Te ves bellísima en la mañana.

-Ahora si quiero mi café Nolan. -David no puede evitar reírse, definitivamente no es una persona madrugadora. Con algo de dificultad deja la cama y baja en silencio hasta la cocina, si bien esta vestido solo lleva un jean con el botón abierto sin cinturón, esta descalzo, con su sudadera cubriendo su pecho y su cabello despeinado, lo que hace evidente que no acaba de llegar a la casa sino que pasó la noche ahí, es eso lo que piensa Henry cuando ambos se encuentran en la cocina y este hace una mueca de lado.

-Emmm … -David no está seguro de que decir, pero la sonrisa de Henry le indica que su nieto no tiene mayor problema.

-Mi mamá no va a prepararme panqueques? -Si, definitivamente no tiene problemas.

-No lo se. -Siente una mano en su espalda y se da vueltas para encontrarse con Regina cubierta por una bata.

-Claro que si cariño, toma asiento y en unos minutos estará el desayuno listo. -Henry toma asiento y Regina se gira para mirar a David. -Tu también David. -Todavía con algo de incomodidad David se sienta frente a Henry. -Roland aun duerme?

-Si, creo que tendrás que levantarlo tu mamá. -Con ambos hombres en silencio Regina prepara el desayuno para los cuatro, les sirve a ambos antes de ir por Roland y dejarlos solos. -Y entonces... tu y mi mamá... -No es una pregunta y David no encuentra las palabras para responder de todas formas.

-Henry yo...

-No me molesta abuelo, es raro, pero creo que con Emma ya lo veíamos venir. -Suelta una carcajada y David sonríe también.

-Gracias Henry. -Ante la mirada de su nieto, le aclara. -Por ser comprensivo, se que no debe ser lo más cómodo del mundo, pero espero que entiendas que realmente me gusta Regina, y luego de Snow no pensé que encontraría alguien con quien compartir el tiempo. -Ambos ríen y en ese momento Regina entra a la cocina con un Roland medio dormido apoyado en ella.

Luego del desayuno, Regina se despide de David y lleva a los niños al colegio, antes de que Henry entre su madre intenta tener una pequeña charla con él sobre David pero Henry le responde lo mismo que a su abuelo y luego de un beso en la mejilla corre detrás de unos amigos en la entrada. Mientras tanto David llega a su departamento para tomar una ducha.

-Vaya, vaya, pero a quién tenemos aquí? -Emma se levanta de la mesada de la cocina con las manos en las caderas. -Si no es nada más y nada menos que el padre que no durmió aquí anoche. -David le finge una sonrisa y se cruza de brazos.

-No sabía que me estabas esperando.

-Claro que no, no me preocupé porque supuse adonde o mejor dicho con quien pasaste tu noche.

-Que graciosa.

-Así que... -David la mira esperando que termine de burlarse de él.

-Así que, qué?

-Ya tengo mamá nueva o qué? -Antes que David pueda responder las carcajadas de Emma inundan el departamento.

…

David camina nervioso por los pasillos de la alcaldía, se siente extraño traer el almuerzo para su novia, se siente extraño llamar a Regina novia pero supone que es cuestión de tiempo. Se detiene cuando se encuentra con Arturo.

-David, como estás? -Casi se había olvidado del estúpido Rey.

-Arturo... bien y tu?

-Bien, gracias, supongo que buscas a Regina. -David asiente. -Esta en la oficina, acabamos de salir de una reunión. -Se despiden y el príncipe continúa hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina donde golpea esperando respuesta hasta que la voz más sexy que haya escuchado le indica que pase.

-Hola. -Es todo lo que sale de la boca de David, Regina levanta la vista de uno de los papeles en su mano al reconocer esa voz y de inmediato una sonrisa se dibuja en sus bellos labios.

-Hola teniente, que lo trae por aquí? -David siente una puntada en sus pantalones al escucharla.

-Yo... pensé que … -Levanta la bolsa de Granny´s , la alcalde le sonríe picaramente, deja los papeles sobre su escritorio y se levanta lentamente acercándose a él hasta que se encuentran frente al escritorio.

-Pensaste qué Charming? -Mueve su dedo índice desde su pecho hasta su estómago haciendo a David temblar.

-Qué tal vez podríamos almorzar juntos...ya que...no pudimos hablar mucho esta mañana. -El dedo de Regina baja hasta el cinturón de sus pantalones enganchándolo para atraerlo hacia ella por completo.

-Querías hablar? -Le pregunta mientras se muerde el labio inferior. David respira profundo, intentando no mirar el escote de la mujer frente suyo, ni sus piernas bajo esa falda muy ajustada.

-Si, si no estas ocupada... -Y cuando sus ojos que poseen vida propia miran hacia el despliegue de senos frente suyo Regina acorta la distancia con un beso agresivo, la bolsa de Granny´s cae al escritorio y las manos de David alrededor de la alcalde. -Mmmm...Reg...

-Dime que nunca lo fantaseaste Charming. -Lo besa de nuevo mordiendo su labio inferior, David baja sus manos sin dudarlo hasta su trasero pegándola a él. -Tú... -Beso en su mandíbula.-Mi escritorio...-Beso en su cuello...-Y yo con la piernas abiertas sobre el y contigo adentro... -David puede sentir su corazón detenerse luego de esas palabras, lo próximo que siente la Reina son las manos del príncipe levantando su falda mientras la sienta sobre el borde del escritorio.

-Sabes, yo tenía las más nobles y caballerosas intenciones al venir aquí con tu almuerzo. -Sus manos ahora viajan hacia adelante tomando cada lado de la blusa de Regina para de un tirón dejarla al descubierto, solo escucha el grito de la alcalde al sentir su ropa ser rasgada.

-David... -Intenta quejarse pero los labios del príncipe están sobre ella en ese mismo momento.

-Demasiado tarde mi querida alcalde... -David se quita la camisa y su cinturón prácticamente vuela cuando abre su pantalón, sus manos recorren los muslos de Regina hasta encontrar el borde de sus panties y de un movimiento la deja al descubierto. -Ahora necesito que no grites mientras te follo sobre el escritorio, entendido? -Regina siente la humedad descender por entre sus piernas ante la voz demandante del príncipe, quién lo hubiera pensado, lo atrevido que podría llegar a ser el príncipe encantado, asiente y pone su cara más inocente. Mierda piensa David, cuando acabe con ella no podrá caminar durante días. Mueve una de sus manos entre sus piernas y dos de sus dedos la acarician, Regina deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Daviiiid... -El príncipe mueve sus dedos de arriba abajo y de nuevo hacia arriba hasta llegar a su clítoris. -David...por fav... -En menos de un segundo el príncipe libera su erección y toma su miembro acomodándose entre las piernas de la alcalde.

-Regina? -Lo único que sale de la boca de la Reina es un gemido de placer, pero aun mantiene los ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia atrás. -Mírame Regina. -Con algo de esfuerzo la Reina levanta su cabeza y logra abrir los ojos, David se acerca terminándose de acomodar, pero antes de que se dejen llevar la besa tiernamente y al alejarse acaricia su nariz con la suya lo que la hace reír. -Eres bellísima, ya te lo he dicho hoy? -Regina asiente y lo próximo que ambos sienten son sus sexos unirse, ambos contienen un grito de placer y Regina envuelve las caderas del príncipe con sus piernas por completo sosteniéndose con sus manos hacia atrás en el escritorio mientras David comienza a moverse, adentro y afuera, dentro y fuera, primero lento, pero luego de unos minutos no es suficiente.

-Da...Dav...David...más... -Le pide entre jadeos, sin perder tiempo el príncipe la toma con fuerza de las caderas y comienza a embestirla con fuerza, ambos pueden escuchar el sonido de sus sexos al chocar, y el escritorio cuando en una embestida particularmente fuerte se mueve de lugar corriéndose hacia atrás, luego de unos minutos David siente los músculos internos de Regina apretar con fuerza su miembro y sabe que no necesita mucho más, mueve una de sus manos de las caderas de la reina hasta su brasier liberando uno de sus senos y sin perder tiempo su boca se cierra alrededor de su pezón.

-DAVIDDD... -Las embestidas continúan y segundos después Regina no puede callar el grito liberador que escapa de su garganta al alcanzar el clímax, aun mientras se recupera puede sentir a David moverse dentro suyo un par de segundos más hasta que siente al príncipe terminar dentro suyo. Con la respiración agitada David apoya su frente contra la de la alcalde.

-Ahora si podemos almorzar? -La carcajada que sale de la boca de la Reina es la nueva droga de David Nolan.

…

 **Un año después...**

Luego de varias citas, algunas incómodas cenas familiares y Regina queriendo matar a la salvadora cada vez que le dice mamá y comienza a reír, finalmente los cinco miembros de la familia parecen haber alcanzado la armonía, en realidad seis miembros si cuentan al pirata, pero Regina no lo hace, por lo que aun siguen siendo cinco, aunque David no se ha mudado oficialmente a la mansión difícilmente pasa una noche alejado de su alcalde, la nueva rutina de David incluye llevar a ambos niños al colegio y luego soportar horas y horas de bromas de su hija en la estación acerca de lo rápido que Regina lo ha domesticado, la recompensa del príncipe suele llegar en la noche luego de que los niños se duermen, aunque si es sincero consigo mismo Regina no es muy respetuosa de ciertos límites, como su oficina en la alcaldía, la oficina de David en la estación, la cocina de la mansión los fines de semana que los niños se quedan con Emma y hasta siente un calor recorrerlo cada vez que recuerda esa fiesta de fin de año y el callejón al lado de Granny´s luego de que ambos bebieran casi toda la sidra del lugar esa noche, sin embargo David quiere más, quiere vivir con Regina oficialmente, quiere que Henry y Roland puedan verlo como un padre, pero todavía luego de un año Regina parece encontrar una excusa para alejarse de él cada vez que David intenta hablar con seriedad sobre su relación y el siguiente paso, hoy sin embargo el príncipe tiene un plan, la alcalde tendrá que escucharlo porque no tendrá forma de escaparse, ambos caminan de la mano, cosa que aun le resulta difícil a la Reina pero a lo que no puede negarse cada vez que su príncipe extiende la mano esperando que ella acorte la distancia y se deje llevar, se dirigen a su departamento a festejar el cumpleaños de Emma, la salvadora les prometió algo familiar, Henry y Roland ya están allí cuando llegan, también Granny, Ruby y Hook. La cena y posterior brindis transcurre sin mayor problema, finalmente los niños se duermen y los acomodan en el sofá cama, Granny y Ruby se despiden luego de unas horas dejando a las dos parejas solas.

-Supongo que se quedarán aquí verdad mamá? -Regina quiere matarla. -Me refiero a que bebieron mucho, no pueden conducir y ya es muy tarde para caminar, antes de que Regina pueda contestar, David lo hace por ella.

-Claro, espero que eso no arruine tus planes Hook. -Le lanza una mirada asesina al pirata quien levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

-Claro que no David.

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos retiramos a dormir si no les molesta. -Regina lo mira algo molesta de que sea la segunda decisión que toma sin consultarle en menos de un minuto, pero no quiere discutir frente a Emma y a Hook por lo que decide levantarse y dirigirse a la habitación de David luego de darles las buenas noches a los demás. -En un segundo estoy contigo amor. -Le informa David.

-Emma, puedo hablar contigo a solas por un segundo? -Hook se levanta del asiento.

-No es necesario que digan nada, te espero arriba Swan. -Luego de que Hook desaparece, David mira a Emma con una ceja en alto.

-Qué? -Le pregunta algo irritada la rubia. -Me quedo sola casi todas las noches, luego de un tiempo me quedé sin excusas para no dejarlo quedarse. -David asiente y se acerca a ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño. -La abraza con fuerza y Emma lo envuelve por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias papá.

-Estuve pensando y creo que es hora de que ambos demos el siguiente paso. -Emma levanta la cabeza, David saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. -Es para ti cariño. -Emma la toma y cuando la abre levanta ambas cejas.

-La llave del departamento? Emmm si sabes que ya tengo una copia verdad? -David sonríe.

-Si, esta es la mía... quiero que desde hoy tu seas la dueña del departamento. -Emma lo mira a los ojos.

-De verdad?

-De verdad cariño, se que no es mucho, pero se que en este lugar vivió tu madre y supongo que eso lo hace especial para ti. -La respuesta de su hija es un abrazo.

-Gracias. -Ambos se quedan así sin contar el tiempo, finalmente Emma se aleja no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches, David suspira y se dirige a su habitación, en cuanto entra ve a Regina sentada en la orilla de la cama completamente vestida, David se acerca y se arrodilla frente suyo tomando sus manos.

-Qué sucede?

-No puedo dormir aquí David.

-Regina, se que debí consultártelo pero Emma tenía razón, es tarde y bebimos bastante...

-No David... no puedo dormir aquí. -Le repite y esta vez la entiende.

-Oh... -Toma asiento a su lado y la abraza dejando que su cabeza se apoye en su pecho casi en el mismo lugar que Emma unos minutos antes. -Es solo una cama Regina, siento si te incomoda, pero te aseguro que no significa más para mi que eso, Regina lo mira a los ojos.

-No sientes que la estás engañando, o que de alguna forma estamos cometiendo un sacrilegio con el lugar que compartías con ella? -David intenta no reír pero recibe un golpe en el hombro de todas formas. -No seas idiota Charming, lo digo en serio.

-Regina te lo repito, es solo una cama, yo llevo el recuerdo de Snow conmigo, ahora porque no te ayudamos a ponerte cómoda, si? -Ante la mirada de duda de la Reina, el príncipe comienza a desvestirla delicadamente hasta dejarla en ropa interior. -Debimos traer un pijama. -Regina le sonríe.

-Si, debimos.

-Recuérdame de no dejarte salir así a desayunar mañana, menos delante de Hook. -Por fin logra una carcajada de su novia.

En la habitación de arriba Hook y Emma están recostados en la cama mirando hacia arriba.

-Crees que escuchemos ruidos de cama y los gritos de su majestad esta noche? -Recibe un golpe de parte de Emma.

-Cállate y espero que no.

Mientras David acaricia la espalda de Regina quien esta acomodada en su pecho piensa en la forma más delicada de decirle lo que ha estado pensando desde hace meses.

-Sabes hoy le di mis llaves a Emma.

-Tus llaves?

-Si, le acabo de regalar el departamento. -Regina levanta la cabeza de su pecho y arquea una ceja. -Qué?

-Dígame señor Nolan, adónde planea vivir? -Este es el momento piensa David.

-Supongo que en Granny´s hasta que encuentre un departamento para mi solo.

-Claro, y me vas a decir que fue un impulso regalarle el departamento a tu hija cuando no tienes dónde vivir? -David suspira y se sienta en la cama.

-Gina...no puedo invitarme a vivir en tu casa yo solo, pero llevamos un año juntos y cada vez que intenté sacar el tema buscabas una forma de huir, supuse que si lo hacía de este modo...

-No me dejarías más opción que pedirte que te mudes definitivamente conmigo en lugar de dormir en Granny´s? -David asiente, luego de varios minutos en los que Regina mira hacia abajo pensativa vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos. -David?

-Si?

-Quieres vivir conmigo? -David le sonríe de lado a lado y la toma del rostro para besarla con fuerza.

-Claro que si.

-De verdad quieres eso? Vivir conmigo? -Le pregunta algo insegura.

-Por supuesto mi amor, Regina...-La toma del rostro nuevamente para obligarla a mirarlo.-Te amo.

…

Algunos meses después Regina se pasea de un lado al otro de la sala mientras que Emma se acomoda mejor en el sillón subiendo sus pies a la mesa ratona.

-Si no quieres perder tus pies, te aconsejo que los bajes de mis muebles Swan. -Emma ríe pero baja los pies.

-Relájate, creí que ya lo habías asimilado, después de todo ya nos tomamos unas cuantas copas de sidra.

-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Regina es su primera cita, no lo estamos mandando a la guerra por dios santo. -Regina le clava la mirada pero la rubia se limita a servirse otra copa de sidra.

-Además no entiendo porque es ella la que viene a buscarlo, debería ser Henry.

-Regina primero no estamos en el bosque encantado y segundo así son los jóvenes de ahora, más despreocupados supongo. -La rubia termina su copa de un trago. -Quieres otra copa?

-No, no me siento bien.

-Si sabes que no lo secuestrará verdad? -Es en tono de broma pero la mirada de horror de Regina le dice que no surgió efecto. El timbre de la casa suena y Regina se queda inmóvil.

-Yo abro. -Un grito de arriba de las escaleras seguido por las pisadas de Henry en las escaleras y luego en el foyer.

-Henry no corras cariño. -Regina intenta moverse pero no quiere acercarse a la puerta, Emma suspira y se levanta del sillón acercándose a ella.

-Solo respira profundo y trata de no prenderle fuego de acuerdo? -Regina asiente mientras Emma masajea su espalda intentando calmarla. Finalmente su hijo acompañado de una hermosa y tímida joven se acerca a ellas.

-Mamá, Má, ella es Violeta. -La joven extiende su mano primero en dirección a Regina pero Emma viendo a la Reina aun inmóvil la toma primero.

-Violeta, mucho gusto.

-Soy Emma. -Luego Regina siente un codazo en las costillas de parte de la rubia y sale del trance.

-Regina. -Devolviéndole el apretón de manos a la joven.

-Bien chico, ya sabes a que hora debes regresar, disfruten su salida. -Henry gira los ojos y toma la mano de Violeta, oh mal movimiento piensa Emma cuando ve a Regina ponerse pálida.

-Claro Má...

-Que tengan buenas tardes. -Se despide Violeta dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de salir Henry regresa a la sala y sin previo aviso envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Regina.

-Te amo mamá, no te preocupes. -Regina lo aprieta fuerte contra ella y besa su cabeza.

-Te amo Henry. -Cuando se separan Henry le murmura a Emma.

-No la dejes sola por favor. -La rubia sonríe y asiente mientras ambas ven a su hijo marcharse a su primera cita. Luego la salvadora mira a la alcalde quien parece no tener color en el rostro.

-Por qué no caminamos hasta la alcaldía, tu tienes que volver a tu trabajo y creo que necesitas el aire fresco. -Le indica la rubia.

…

-Estás segura que no quieres que volvamos a la mansión? Te ves terrible.

-Gracias Swan.

-Creí que necesitabas aire, pero estas muy pálida y casi te desmayas hace un instante, tal vez deba llamar a David.

-NO...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero al menos toma asiento. -La Sheriff ayuda a Regina a sentarse e intenta no alejarse mucho, llevan un largo rato así, la alcalde pálida y débil y Emma sospecha que Regina no demorará mucho en correr al baño. -Sabes que la tuya debe ser la más exagerada reacción a una primera cita de la historia. -Y allí está, Regina pone una mano en su boca y lo próximo que escucha Emma es la puerta del baño cerrarse. -Si, definitivamente la más exagerada reacción a una primera cita.

…

David esta en la estación llenando unos reportes cuando su teléfono le anuncia una llamada de su hija.

-Emma, que sucede?

-Emmm no te asustes, pero necesito que vengas al hospital en este momento. -David se levanta de la silla en un segundo.

-Estás bien? Qué sucedió? -Mientras toma su chaqueta y las llaves de su camioneta.

-Si yo estoy bien, pero Regina llevaba largo rato sintiéndose mal y luego de que casi se desmaya por segunda vez no tuvo opción más que dejarme traerla. -Apenas Emma termina de contarle, siente el teléfono desconectado del otro lado. Minutos después David llega al hospital.

-Emma...dónde está? Qué le sucedió?

-Cálmate, Whale esta con ella, le hicieron unos estudios y lo estoy esperando pero no creo que sea nada grave.

-Nada grave? Están en un hospital. -David pasa su mano por su cabello.

-Oye si quieres mi opinión solo tuvo un ataque de pánico o algo así, hoy era la primera cita de Henry si lo recuerdas y estaba muy nerviosa, tomamos unas copas, pero creo que eso le hizo peor, por eso la traje. -David comienza a pasear de un lado a otro del pasillo hasta que ambos ven a Whale acercarse.

-Cómo está? Qué le sucedió? Puedo verla? -Whale pone una mano delante en señal de que se calme y levanta su carpeta para leer algunos apuntes.

-Si, Regina esta bien, hicimos unos análisis y resulta que solo está algo anémica, necesita mejorar su dieta, ya se lo dije, en especial ahora, pero aparte de eso, todo esta bien, sus síntomas son normales para su estado.

-Estado? Que estado? -Le pregunta David frenético mientras Emma pone todas las piezas en su lugar.

-Noooo...Regina está? -La cara de asombro de su hija y el médico asintiendo no ayudan a David a salir de su trance.

-Qué? Alguien dígame qué sucede?

-David, Regina esta embarazada, lo acabamos de confirmar con algunas pruebas, aunque creo que ella sigue sin creerlo. -David abre los ojos de par en par y las palabras se escapan de su boca.

-Wow...eso si no me lo veía venir, parece que después de todo no era la cita del chico. -Emma le da una palmada en la espalda. -Ehhh felicidades? -David esta fijo en su lugar.

Minutos después cuando David recupera el habla se dirige a la habitación de Regina en el hospital, cuando entra, la alcalde esta sentada con la mirada perdida hacia afuera de la ventana y una de sus manos posa delicadamente sobre su vientre, David se acerca y besa su frente lo que la trae de nuevo a la realidad.

-David?

-Aquí estoy amor. -Cuando Regina lo mira David nota sus ojos vidriosos. -Shhh Regina? -Se sienta a su lado y Regina lo abraza acurrucándose en su pecho. -Qué sucede preciosa?

-Yo...no...-Los sollozos no la dejan completar una frase, David masajea su espalda durante minutos hasta que se calma.

-Regina? … se que no lo planeamos y realmente estoy sorprendido pero no pensé que una noticia así te caería mal. -Regina levanta la vista.

-No es eso David, no entiendes. -Después de todo el tema nunca surgió entre ellos y Regina supuso que David no quería más hijos.

-Entonces que sucede? No me asustes por favor... sabes si te ayuda en algo, aunque aun lo estoy asimilando, yo...yo no podría estar más feliz por este bebé.

-Si?

-Claro mi amor, por qué no? Amo a los niños, y la idea de un bebé contigo es simplemente maravillosa.

-David, yo nunca te lo dije pero... yo estaba segura de que no podía tener hijos... -David la mira fijamente. -Yo... yo me aseguré de eso de echo, tomé una poción para evitarlo. -David la mira en silencio.

-Oh... entonces cómo es que estás embarazada? -Ambos se miran sin respuestas.

…

Cuatro meses después...

-Batman¡

-No lo creo, será niña. -Responde Emma.

-Hiedra. -Exclama Roland.

-No, mejor algo como Spawn. -Agrega Henry.

-No, será niña chico, algo como Rafaela, como una de las tortujas ninja.

-Maaaaa...-Se queja Henry.

-Por última vez ustedes tres, el bebé no tendrá nombre de superheroe y/o de tortugas señorita Swan. -Les informa Regina entrando a la cocina, se escucha una exclamación de parte de los tres.

-Mamá... al menos deberías pensarlo. Si es varón no crees que le quedaría bien Darth Vader? -Regina lo mira con horror. -Ay por favor mamá Darth Vader Nolan. -Roland grita entusiasmado y Emma no puede evitar reír a carcajadas, Regina suspira.

-Me van a volver loca.

-Solo piénsalo. -Le dice Henry antes de salir de la cocina, Roland baja de su asiento.

-Darth Vadeeeeeeeer. -Grita mientras corre detrás de Henry.

-No me digas que no tendría encanto. -Se burla Emma.

-Podemos dejar el tema por favor, ya arreglaste todo para el picnic de mañana?

-Si mamá. -Regina gira los ojos.

-Madura Swan.

-Ya tengo todo organizado, casi todo StoryBrooke estará allí, creo que hasta Gold. -Regina le hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Oye creí que luego de que pasaron esa tarde juntos se llevarían mejor. -Regina se cruza de brazos ante las risas de Emma.

-Sabes muy bien que solo fui por respuestas.

-Si,si, ya se que solo fuiste para que Gold te explicara que siendo Camelot la tierra del amor cuando cruzaste el portal de vuelta tu poción dejó de tener efecto y es por eso que ahora tendremos a la pequeña Darth. -Emma comienza a reír de nuevo.

-Un día de estos Swan...

-Oye, no quieres dejar sin hermana mayor a la pequeña.

-Estás segura que será niña? -Emma asiente. -Espero que tengas razón o tendremos que llamarla Darth.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo se van a encontrar con Robin y Snow :O


	7. Chapter 7

:)

Espero que se entienda que este capítulo sigue la historia desde donde la dejé en el primero, con la reacción de Roland y Regina, ahora vamos a leer la continuación.

* * *

 _Están de vuelta, Robin respira entrecortado, su vista se nubla, StoryBrooke, la felicidad que siente es inmensa, Mary Margaret está con él, ambos están aquí, tres años después por fin se reencontrarán con sus amores, Regina, David, el humo se disipa, están en medio del bosque._

 _-ROBIN. -El grito de felicidad de Mary Margaret, Robin le sonríe, se miran y sin poder evitarlo sueltan una carcajada. -LO LOGRAMOS. -Sin más palabras se abrazan._

 _-Tenemos que encontrarlos. -Mary Margaret consiente._

 _-Sabes en dónde estamos? -Robin mira alrededor._

 _-Creo que sí, la carretera principal no está lejos. -Sin más comienzan el camino, menos de media hora después, se encuentran en dicha carretera, la ciudad no está lejos. Durante el camino no pueden evitar sonreír, Robin siente su pulso acelerarse mientras se acercan, se pueden ver los primeros edificios a lo lejos, pero el parque de la ciudad está casi en frente de ambos, hay niños corriendo por todos lados, al parecer muchas familias se encuentran allí disfrutando de un cálido día, no están seguros en que día de la semana regresaron, pero por la cantidad de gente en el parque tal vez sea en la tarde de un domingo. Finalmente llegan hasta allí._

 _-Cr...crees que estén aquí? -pregunta una Mary Margaret al borde de las lágrimas. Robin mira alrededor, al parecer la gente aún no ha notado su presencia, y no encuentra ninguna cara conocida hasta el momento._

 _-No lo sé. -Un grupo de niños se acerca en su dirección a toda prisa, al parecer están a la mitad de un juego, gritan, ríen e intentan alejarse de uno en especial, en ese momento los ojos de Robin se sienten atraídos a uno en particular...Roland. Robin no puede creerlo, es tan diferente, pero a la vez es el mismo, su cabello es del mismo largo, pero está alborotado por el movimiento del niño, su pequeño hijo es ahora un hermoso jovencito, Mary Margaret llega detrás suyo y sus ojos siguen la dirección de los de Robin, notando que dejó en conmoción al ladrón, sonríe._

 _-Roland...-Robin quiere gritar su nombre, pero con toda la emoción en su pecho solo logra susurrarlo, el niño sigue sin notarlo, Robin comienza a caminar en su dirección, Roland sigue riendo ante los gritos de sus amigos, Robin queda prácticamente al lado suyo, el niño gira para mirarlo, Robin se inclina frente suyo. -Roland... -Vuelve a susurrar, Roland lo observa detenidamente, tiene más de ocho años, una parte de Robin teme que lo haya olvidado, el niño parece haber visto a un fantasma, está pálido pero logra levantar su mano y dirigirla a su cara, Robin está diferente, y lo sabe, su cabello y barba están más largos y desprolijos, en los últimos tres años no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por eso, Mary Margaret detrás suyo también está cambiada, su cabello llega casi a sus hombros, está más delgada debido a la comida de la otra tierra donde han pasado los últimos tres años y a las largas caminatas que debieron hacer para escapar de la Reina Mab. Roland acaricia su rostro desde su mejilla hasta su barba, y lo mira a los ojos._

 _-Papá? -Su ceño se frunce como si intentará descifrarlo. Robin no puede contenerse más, una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dice que es mala idea abrazar al niño, Roland está en evidente conmoción, pero otra parte, la parte que ha pensado en su hijo durante cada día de los últimos tres años no puede soportar la distancia un minuto más, sin perder más tiempo Robin envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Roland._

 _-Mi niño... -Las lágrimas caen sin control. -Te extrañé tanto hijo mío. -Roland se aleja de Robin aún en conmoción._

 _-MAMÁ, MAMÁ... -Da vueltas y comienza a correr hacia un lugar en particular entre la gente que se encuentra disfrutando de picnics o barbacoas en el parque. Robin se pone de pie. Roland llega hasta la mesa que comparte su familia con algunos amigos._

 _-MAMÁ, MAMÁ. -Aún está pálido cuando llega hasta Regina quien está conversando con Emma, en frente de ambas se encuentran Archie, David, Hook, Ruby y Granny._

 _-Roland? Cariño que sucede? -Se acerca al niño y comienza a observarlo mientras sus manos lo recorren frenéticamente en busca de alguna herida. Roland no puede hablar, toma una de sus manos y la arrastra en la dirección de la que vino, los demás al observar al pequeño los siguen preocupados._

 _-Roland cariño por favor dime que sucede? -Roland se detiene y señala al frente, cuando Regina sigue su dedo índice con la mirada, el aire parece abandonar sus pulmones._

 _-Robbb...Robin? -Antes de caer desmayada en el piso David que llegó hasta ellos la toma en brazos sujetando su espalda y colocando un brazo por encima de su notorio vientre de embarazo._

...

Los picnics se han vuelto la costumbre de fin de semana favorita de los ciudadanos de StoryBrooke, el pueblo lleva casi tres años sin que ninguna desgracia mágica los perturbe, pero esta mañana por alguna razón Emma siente un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago, la sensación de que algo esta por suceder, lo que es extraño teniendo en cuenta que la exagerada tranquilidad del pueblo a veces la obliga a usar a Regina como fuente de entretenimiento, la rubia sacude esas ideas de su cabeza y despidiéndose de Hook con quien planea reunirse en el picnic unas horas más tarde se dirige a la mansión para un desayuno en familia.

…

Regina mira la alarma a su lado, David aun duerme y por la tranquilidad de la casa supone que sus hijos también, pero lleva al menos una hora despierta sintiendo una intranquilidad recorrerla, acaricia su vientre y siente los movimientos de su bebé, tal vez sean las llamadas hormonas del embarazo o algo así piensa para ella misma.

-Mmm que haces despierta? -Regina mira a su lado donde David intenta esconder su cabeza debajo de la almohada, baja una de sus manos y acaricia su cabello mientras sus ojos recorren la espalda desnuda del príncipe.

-Nada, creo que es el bebé, supongo que es ansiedad. -David abre los ojos y mira hacia arriba sonriéndole a su Reina.

-Tal vez extraña a su papá abrazándola. -Regina gira los ojos.

-Swan también te convenció que será niña? -David carcajea y se acomoda de costado acariciando el vientre de su novia.

-Si, pero debo aceptar que la idea de otra mujer en mi vida es aterradora. -Ante la mirada de Regina le sonríe. -Lo que quiero decir es que al parecer tiendo a dejarme mandar por mujeres fuertes y seguras, primero Snow, luego Emma, ahora mi hermosa Alcalde y supongo que si mi bebé es niña, también me dará órdenes apenas nazca. -David comienza a reírse mientras Regina lo golpea en el hombro.

-Cállate Charming, no es mi culpa que no tengas carácter.

-Henryyyyyy cárgameeeee... -Se escucha desde el pasillo.

-Súbete a mi espalda Poly. -Luego se escuchan carcajadas mientras sus hijos bajan y se dirigen a la cocina.

-Creo que es hora de levantarnos. -Se queja Regina, pero antes de que pueda salir de la cama unos fuertes brazos la atraen al cuerpo del príncipe.

-Creo que primero debemos darnos los buenos días como corresponde, no lo cree Alcalde? -David comienza con unos besos en el cuello mientras desciende por su escote y es detenido por el borde de sus pijamas.

-Daviiid, tenemos que levantarnos.

-Shhh... te prometo que esto te va a gustar más que el desayuno. -Regina intenta luchar con su risa mientras las manos de David acarician su piel por debajo de su pijama.

-Porque no mejor yo te doy los buenos días? -Levanta una ceja de esa forma en que hace a David querer olvidarse de la delicadeza y arrancarle la ropa en ese mismo momento.

-Soy todo tuyo Gina. -Las risas de ambos llenan la habitación mientras Regina envuelve su vientre con una mano para moverse, las sábanas los dejan al descubierto cuando Regina se arrodilla con cuidado entre las piernas del príncipe.

-Estás segura que puedes amor? -David le sonríe.

-Crees que no puedo atender a mi príncipe solo porque me embarazó y ahora tengo más de 6 meses? -Ambos sonríen.

-No, solo quiero estar seguro de que estas cómoda... estoy esperando. -Le sonríe de lado retándola a continuar, Regina lame sus labios mientras baja lentamente los boxers del príncipe.

…

-Buenos días chico. -Emma entra a la cocina y besa a Henry en la cabeza y luego se dirige hacia Roland para ayudarlo a subir a una de las bancas de la mesada de la cocina. -Buenos días Poly.

-Buenos días Emma. -Le responde Roland mientras se sirve cereal.

-Cómo entraste? -Le pregunta Henry mientras pasea por la cocina buscando las cosas para comenzar el desayuno.

-Tengo una llave. -Emma se sienta al lado de Roland.

-Mi mamá te dio una llave? -Pregunta incrédulo.

-Si... bueno en realidad creo que se la robé. -Henry suelta una carcajada.

-Le robaste una llave?

-Es para la seguridad de todos ustedes, en caso de que algo suceda puedo entrar sin problemas.

-Sabes que te prenderá fuego si se entera verdad?

-Claro que no, le caigo bien.

-Claro que no.

-Que si chico, le caigo bien solo que me pone resistencia. -Ambos ríen. -A todo esto donde está nuestra mamá? -Henry gira los ojos.

-Creo que aun no se despierta, necesitamos que nos prepare el desayuno antes de ir al parque para el picnic de hoy.

-Tengo hambre, yo iré a levantarlos, tu cuida a Poly . -Emma se dirige a la habitación en el piso superior cuando el ruido de risas que viene desde la cocina la distrae y olvida tocar la puerta antes de entrar. -Regina?

-SWAAAAAN . -Regina aleja su boca del miembro de David.

-MIERDA... OHH DIOOOOOS MIO -Emma se cubre los ojos y casi tropieza escaleras abajo.

-Má? Que sucedió? -Le pregunta Henry ante la cara de horror de Emma. -Má?

-Se puede saber que demonios buscabas en mi habitación Swan? -Le pregunta Regina furiosa mientras termina de arreglar la bata a su alrededor una vez que entra en la cocina detrás de su hijastra.

-Dios Regina, no me hables... -Emma aun no retira las manos de sus ojos mientras se sienta en la mesada de la cocina.

-Madura Swan. -Regina besa a cada uno de sus hijos mientras comienza a preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días muchachos. -La voz de David es casi un susurro e intenta no pasar cerca de su hija. -Buenos días Emma. -Le dice con mucho esfuerzo, aunque la rubia no quiere levantar su cabeza de entre sus brazos.

-Reginaaaaa...borra mi memoria por favooooor... -Regina solo gira los ojos.

-La próxima vez aprende a tocar antes de entrar. -David se sienta cerca de Henry y con la cabeza agachada casi al igual que su hija intenta controlar su vergüenza al hablarle.

-Lo siento cariño.

-No me hables papá, creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos por unos años. -David solo sonríe.

-Qué sucedió? -Pregunta Henry sin entender.

-Nada cariño, solo que tu madre aprendió una importante lección hoy. -Le responde Regina.

-Diooos mis ojos... -Emma continúa con sus quejas.

-Ay por dios Emma, como crees que hicimos al bebé?

-Regina matameeee...

Luego del desayuno que transcurre lento e incómodo, David ayuda a los chicos a cargar las cosas en la parte trasera de su camioneta mientras Emma termina de empacar el almuerzo para todos cuando observa a Regina mirando hacia afuera por la ventana y en silencio.

-Estás bien? -Se acerca a ella. -Creo que la traumatizada aquí debería ser yo, sin embargo llevas un largo rato en silencio y pensativa. -Regina le sonríe de lado y suspira.

-Siento lo que viste esta mañana, o mejor dicho siento lo que interrumpiste. -Ambas sonríen y se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos. -Llevo un par de horas de sentirme rara, no lo se explicar, es similar a la sensación que tengo cuando hay magia alrededor, pero se que eso no es posible, no hay muchas personas con magia aquí, y aun así no hay nada que indique que algo va a suceder, solo... -Emma la mira con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo...yo he tenido la misma sensación desde que desperté. -Ambas se miran.

-Tal vez nos estamos volviendo paranoicas Swan.

-Apresurenseeeeeee. -El grito de David desde afuera.

…

Cuando llegan al parque el lugar ya se encuentra casi lleno, desde lejos ven a Hook señalándoles la mesa que separó para ellos, Archie, Ruby y Granny están con él, la familia se acerca, Emma y Regina se sientan cerca mientras David se queda de pie colocando la comida sobre la mesa, Henry se excusa y se dirige a otra zona del parque en donde sus madres suponen se encuentra su novia.

-Mamá puedo ir a jugar? -Le pregunta Roland.

-Claro cariño, solo no te alejes demasiado si? -Roland asiente y se dirige a un grupo de niños pero antes de llegar saluda a sus tíos que se encuentran reunidos en una mesa más larga cerca de su familia, los hombres alegres saludan en dirección a la mesa de Regina, y luego de una corta charla, Roland continúa hasta llegar con sus amigos.

El lugar está repleto de gente, incluso Gold se encuentra sentado al lado de Belle en una banca, Maléfica y Lily pasean por entre las mesas mientras comparten una charla de madre e hija, Lily saluda a Emma al pasar de igual forma que Maléfica a Regina.

-Y cuando sabremos si Emma tiene razón y estamos esperando una niña? -Pregunta Ruby.

-Aun no se deja ver, tal vez en nuestra próxima consulta con Whale. -Les responde David.

-Espero que sepamos antes de que nazca. -Murmura para sus adentros Ruby, Regina levanta una ceja y la mira sospechosamente y luego mira a Emma.

-Dime que no hay gente apostando sobre el género de mi bebé Emma. -Emma de repente encuentra muy interesante sus botas. -SWAN...

-Oye, en mi defensa yo no inicie la apuesta, debió ser Ruby. -Ruby abre la boca sorprendida.

-No me mires a mi Regina, la idea fue de Gruñón, yo solo llevo las apuestas. -Regina la mira y muerde su labio inferior intentando no matar a la mesera.

-Ya, ya, no es tan grave amor, la gente solo no tiene mucho que hacer en el pueblo, no te enojes. -Intenta David, Regina lo mira de costado y el príncipe baja la cabeza, ganándose la risa de todos los presentes.

-Por dios David, tu también apostaste? -Regina no quiere dejar a su bebé sin padre, pero esta segura que quiere matar al príncipe en este momento. -DAVID.

-Emma fue quien me dijo que estaban apostando cariño, fue su culpa.

-PAPAAA, me la vas a pagar. -La risa de todos los presentes se pueden escuchar alrededor.

En ese momento Roland llega hasta ellos gritando.

-MAMÁ, MAMÁ. -Aún está pálido cuando llega hasta Regina quien está conversando con Emma, en frente de ambas se encuentran Archie, David, Hook, Ruby y Granny.

-Roland? Cariño que sucede? -Se acerca al niño y comienza a observarlo mientras sus manos lo recorren frenéticamente en busca de alguna herida. Roland no puede hablar, toma una de sus manos y la arrastra en la dirección de la que vino, los demás al observar al pequeño los siguen preocupados.

-Roland cariño por favor dime que sucede? -Roland se detiene y señala al frente, cuando Regina sigue su dedo índice con la mirada, el aire parece abandonar sus pulmones.

-Robbb...Robin? -Antes de caer desmayada en el piso David que llegó hasta ellos la toma en brazos sujetando su espalda y colocando un brazo por encima de su notorio vientre de embarazo. En ese momento el tiempo parece correr en cámara lenta.

Robin quiere acercarse, pero la gente comienza a rodearlos, se pueden escuchar murmuraciones y todos tienen diferentes reacciones, Ruby y Granny se cubren la boca, algunos de los hombres alegres que se acercaron al escuchar la conmoción se quedan en silencio ante la imagen de su ex-líder, Emma esta inmóvil mirando a su madre y cuando siente a Roland abrazarla, le devuelve el abrazo mientras las lágrimas cubren sus ojos. Aun así ninguno de los presentes intenta acercarse a ellos, David respira profundamente y luego de mirar a Snow por segunda vez y con lágrimas en sus ojos casi al igual que Emma toma a Regina en brazos y se aleja de ellos dirigiéndose a su camioneta, Emma sacude la cabeza intentando aclarar su vista.

-Ma...mamá? -Snow finalmente sale del trance y se acerca a ella, Emma da un paso atrás, pero en el segundo intento Snow logra abrazarla. -mamá. -Susurra Emma envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su madre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Abuela? -La voz de Henry.

-Mi mamá se desmayó Henry. -Le informa Roland quien también parece haber recuperado su voz. Esto trae a Emma de vuelta al momento, se aleja de su madre, toma a Roland y Henry la sigue al igual que Hook.

-Debemos ir al hospital. -Luego gira la cabeza hasta encontrar a Ruby. -Ruby...por favor.-La mesera asiente la cabeza y se acerca a su amiga, la envuelve en un abrazo para alejarse apenas y tomar su mano.

-Debemos ir al hospital Snow, sígueme. -Mientras Granny y Archie se marchan detrás de ellos, finalmente los hombres alegres se acercan a Robin, el primero en abrazarlo es pequeño Jhon.

-ROBIN. -Uno a uno sus amigos lo abrazan aun mirándolo como si fuera a desaparecer si cerraran los ojos, luego de unos segundos

-Necesito ir al hospital con Regina. -Es todo lo que sale de su boca, en ese momento todos sus amigos comparten una mirada y asienten, se dirigen a una camioneta negra y Robin no puede evitar pensar como todos han cambiado, unos minutos después llegan al hospital, en la sala de espera se encuentran con Henry sentado al lado de Roland, Emma al lado de ambos de forma protectiva y mirando a su madre quien esta sentada en frente al lado de Ruby como si aun no pudiera creerle a sus ojos, Granny, Archie y Hook se encuentran allí también y en igual silencio, el único ruido en el lugar son las voces y los susurros de las enfermeras y algunos curiosos que se dirigieron al hospital junto a ellos, se acercan y Robin no puede quitar sus ojos de Roland aunque el niño se aferra más a Henry y a Emma cada vez que sus ojos se cruzan con los de su padre.

…

Regina abre los ojos y gruñe ante la molestia de las luces del hospital.

-Regina? Regina, cómo te sientes? -La voz de Whale quién esta moviendo una una linterna en sus ojos.

-Quítame eso Whale. -Regina intenta sentarse y en ese momento siente los brazos de alguien más ayudarla.

-David? -El príncipe asiente.

-Aquí estoy Regina. -La Reina lo mira a los ojos, están algo inflamados como señal de que ha estado llorando.

-No fue un sueño verdad? -Le pregunta con temor, David solo niega con la cabeza y lo que sigue es el llanto de la alcalde que se escucha en toda la habitación.

-Shhhh...Regina cálmate por favor. -David intenta apartar sus manos de su cara, pero la Reina lo aleja. -Regina por favor, piensa en el bebé, debes calmarte.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? -Les exige saber entre llantos.

-Solo unos minutos, tu desmayo fue debido a la conmoción, pero debes calmarte Regina. -Whale intenta acercarse a ella pero la mirada de la alcalde lo detiene.

-Están vivos... -Lo dice para ella misma, aunque David puede escucharla, se acerca a ella y con mucho cuidado se sienta a su lado abrazándola con fuerza.

-Todo estará bien, solo cálmate. -Regina lo abraza de igual manera luego de haberlo alejado en el primer intento y ambos no pueden controlar su llanto.

Unos minutos después cuando ambos se quedan en silencio mirando hacia el vacío luego de que Whale los dejara solos, Regina aleja su cabeza del pecho de David para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cómo es posible David? -Su voz es apenas audible. -Yo lo vi, lo tuve en mis brazos, estaba muerto. -Unas últimas lágrimas escapan del príncipe mientras niega con la cabeza.

-No lo se.

-Dónde están?

-Supongo que aquí, no he salido desde que te traje. -Regina suspira.

-Quiero verlo. -David no puede evitar sentir un tirón en el pecho, pero sabe que es lo correcto.

-Estas segura que estarás bien? -Regina asiente. -Yo estaré cerca si? -Se levanta de su lado y le da un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación, una vez afuera su cabeza parece trabajar a mil kilómetros por hora, las imágenes, las voces, los gritos, todo vuelve a él, mira hacia adelante, las puertas vaivén que lo separan de la sala de espera, puede escuchar murmuraciones mientras se acerca, las cruza y el silencio invade el lugar, Snow se pone de pie y se detiene frente a él.

-Dav... -La princesa no puede terminar de pronunciar su nombre porque los brazos de David la envuelven pegándola a él. Ambos se abrazan por lo que parece una eternidad ante la vista de todos, David se aleja apenas y su mirada se cruza con la de Robin.

-Reg...Regina quiere verte. -Robin se acerca y sus miradas se siguen hasta que el ladrón cruza las puertas hacia la habitación de Regina, David cierra los ojos unos segundos, hay muchas preguntas por hacer, muchas por responder, pero luego de la mirada del ladrón sabe que al menos una ya tiene respuesta para él, Robin sabe.

…

Cuando Robin cruza la puerta de la habitación de Regina, la Reina tiene la mirada perdida hacia afuera de su ventana, cuando escucha sus pasos acercándose Regina gira la cabeza y luego de casi tres años Robin vuelve a ver esos ojos oscuros que lo tuvieron fascinado durante tanto tiempo dirigidos a él.

-Robin... -Nunca escuchó a Regina pronunciar su nombre con tanta delicadeza.

-Mi dama. -Le pronuncia delicadamente y una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas aparecen en el rostro de su Reina, sin perder más tiempo Robin hace lo que ha querido hacer desde el momento en que la vio, se acerca a ella y la abraza hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello y respirando el perfume tan único de su esposa. Regina hace lo mismo y no puede evitar reírse, pino...Robin todavía huele a bosque, el ladrón quien sabe a que se deben las risas no puede evitar sonreír también. Luego de unos minutos se aleja apenas de ella, Regina se mueve para darle lugar a su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces Robin se sienta junto a ella, se miran durante varios segundos en silencio, Regina levanta una de sus manos y repite el gesto de Roland en el parque, recorre sus mejillas y su barba analizándolas, Robin hace lo mismo, corre un mechón de cabello de su rostro y lo coloca detrás de su oreja, su cabello esta mucho más largo, sus labios pintados del mismo rojo intenso que él recuerda, lleva un escote pronunciado y no puede evitar reír para sus adentros, finalmente su mano se apoya en el cambio más claro que noto desde el momento en que la vio... su vientre. Regina baja la mirada hasta su mano apoyada en ella y el silencio se hace presente de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, algunas me hicieron reír, aquí les traigo la continuación para que no se coman las uñas jaja

* * *

David se aleja de Snow y toma su rostro en sus manos, sus pulgares acarician sus mejillas, esta más delgada, su cabello llega a sus hombros.

-Hola. -Es todo lo que puede decirle, Snow no puede evitar sonreír ante la sencillez de su príncipe.

-Hola.

David tiene lágrimas en los ojos y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, de pronto se pone serio -Qué sucedió Snow? -Las palabras suenan más duras de lo que hubiera querido y aun en toda la confusión que despertaron Snow puede sentir el sentimiento escondido en la pregunta, el mismo que sintió ella al despertar de su muerte y encontrarse sola... desesperación, no saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor fue difícil, y sabe que a su familia le llevará tiempo adaptarse a ella nuevamente.

-Es una historia larga. -Le sonríe tímidamente, David suelta su rostro y da un paso hacia atrás.

-Creímos que habían muerto Snow. -Pasa sus manos por su cara intentando despejar sus ideas.

-Y lo hicimos. -Baja la mirada. -Aun no se porque, pero Frik nos revivió, cuando despertamos ustedes ya no estaban, nos llevo mucho tiempo volver y no estábamos seguros de que lo lograríamos. -Lo mira a los ojos, David asiente aunque no esta muy segura que la haya escuchado, el príncipe suspira y mira a Emma sentada a un lado con la mirada perdida y Roland y Henry prácticamente en su regazo. Se acerca a ella y pone su mano en su hombro para volverla a la realidad.

-Emma? -Emma da un salto y le aleja la mano.

-Papá aun con todo esto no olvido lo de la mañana, por favor no me toques todavía. -David le sonríe y se miran a los ojos.

-Puedes llevar a tu madre al departamento? -Mira a Snow. -Seguro quiere descansar, mañana será un largo día para todos. -Emma asiente y se levanta obligando a Henry y a Roland a lo mismo, David los mira. -Deja a los niños, seguro Whale deja a Regina volver a casa en unos minutos.

-De acuerdo. -Snow lo mira confundida.

-Tu... tu no vienes con nosotras? -David y Emma cruzan miradas y vuelven a ver a Snow, tal vez solo Robin no necesito escucharlo en voz alta para saber lo que sucedía entre él y Regina, pero por la mirada de Snow, ella si necesita escucharlo y David desearía poder detener el tiempo en ese momento, ese momento en que debe decirle a su esposa, a quien fue su amor verdadero hasta el día en que la creyó muerta, que debe volver con su novia a la habitación para llevarla a su hogar, porque ahora hogar es donde esta Regina. David siente formarse el nudo en su garganta.

-Snow... Snow... debo volver con Regina, tengo que llevarla a casa.

-Por qué? Ya la ayudaste David, la trajiste al hospital, no es suficiente? Ahora Robin esta con ella. -Snow niega con la cabeza intentando entender. -Yo...yo acabo de regresar, pensé que querrías estar a mi lado, escuchar mi historia. -David suspira, lo próximo no sera fácil de decir en voz alta.

-Si quiero escuchar tu historia Snow, también creo que cuando todos hayamos descansado debemos tener una larga charla, pero...

-Pero? -Snow lo mira fijamente como retándolo a continuar.

-Snow... -Se acerca y la toma de los hombros mirándola a los ojos. -Creíste que ayude a Regina solo porque era lo correcto? -Snow asiente y David no puede evitar ver ante él a su princesa, la dulce e inocente princesa de la que se enamoró en el bosque encantado. -Snow, yo...yo pensé que habías muerto cariño, yo...yo seguí adelante... -Snow tiene una idea de adonde va esto y comienza a negar con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Ella...ELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA DAVID. -No puede evitar gritarlo como si nadie hubiera notado eso hasta ahora, David se aleja ante el exabrupto, Henry y Roland saltan en sus lugares y hasta los hombres valientes dan un paso atrás.

-Lo se. -Baja la mirada.

-Es tuyo verdad? -El dolor en su voz es evidente.

-Creo que todos necesitamos descansar esta noche Snow. -Emma se acerca con cuidado a su madre como creyendo que si acelera las cosas podría desaparecer de nuevo, la toma del brazo.

-Vamos mamá, Hook debe estar esperando en el auto. -Sin más palabras la princesa se aleja con una última mirada a su príncipe encantado.

-Chicos, esperen aquí, iré a preguntarle a Whale si podemos irnos a casa con su madre en este momento. -Ambos asienten.

…

Robin permanece en silencio desde que su mano se apoyo en el vientre de su esposa, Regina toma aire y pone su mano sobre la de él logrando que el ladrón levante la vista, ambos sonríen.

-Cuanto tiempo? -Su voz esta algo rasposa al hablar. -Regina mira a su vientre.

-Casi 7 meses. -Robin afirma con la cabeza.

-Estas hermosa. -Vuelven a mirarse. -Si alguien me hubiera dicho que volvería para ver a mi esposa esperando un hijo de nada más y nada menos que del príncipe Charming no lo hubiera creído. -Robin intenta sonreír pero no lo logra y Regina sabe que no hay humor detrás de sus palabras.

-Robin yo... -Las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos, pero antes de que puede continuar Robin la abraza de nuevo con igual fuerza.

-Shhh no tenemos que hablar de nada más hoy, mañana sera un día largo. -Regina cierra los ojos y se deja confortar por los brazos de su esposo.

David llega a su habitación y los mira desde la puerta, todo esto le parece ilógico, tal vez no tanto teniendo en cuenta que ahora espera un hijo con la ex Reina malvada, pero aun así no puede evitar sentir el frío en su estómago y ese peso sobre su pecho...celos, celos de su novia abrazando a su marido, definitivamente David no entiende como Archie no tiene más pacientes en todo este universo lleno de locos. Cuando el príncipe no puede soportar más la escena aclara su garganta lo que obliga a ambos a separarse y mirar en su dirección.

-David... -Regina no puede mirarlo a los ojos y el príncipe no esta seguro que pueda tampoco en estos momentos.

-Whale te dio el alta, solo tienes que venir a tu cita la próxima semana. -Regina asiente y en ese momento se da cuenta que Robin aun sigue sentado a su lado, mira hacia al ladrón quien le devuelve la mirada.

-Crees que podamos charlar mañana? -Robin le sonríe.

-Claro mi dama, intentaré despedirme de Roland, pero si no quiere, puedes darle las buenas noches por mi?-Regina siente su corazón romperse de nuevo ante sus palabras.

-Siempre lo hago Robin. -Y es cierto, la Reina no ha dejado que Roland olvide a su padre, Robin toma su mano y la besa, David mira hacia otro lado incómodo con los gestos del ladrón para con su novia, Robin se levanta de la cama y besando la frente de Regina se aleja de ella, cuando llega hasta David no pueden evitar mirarse fijamente de nuevo, David da un paso al costado para que Robin pueda salir, ninguno cruza palabra y en ese momento David no esta seguro que puedan decirse en realidad. Respirando profundo se acerca a Regina.

-Lista para irte. -Regina parece algo distraída.

-Si, claro, sabes que odio los hospitales.

…

En la sala de espera y para alivio de Robin, Roland no se aleja cuando su padre le da un abrazo y un beso de buenas noches, pero aun no cruzan palabras, con dificultad Robin se aleja de su hijo y se dirige hasta sus amigos que lo llevan hacia uno de sus departamentos, minutos después Regina y David aparecen y la familia se marcha hacia la mansión, el viaje transcurre en silencio, Henry y Roland están prácticamente dormidos en el asiento del medio de la camioneta mientras que Regina con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla mira hacia afuera. Una vez que llegan David baja y se dirige a ayudar a Regina, pero la Reina logra bajarse sin su ayuda.

-Necesito un baño caliente. -Es todo lo que le informa antes de entrar y subir las escaleras.

-Yo necesito comer. -Le dice Roland y Henry asiente para confirmar que es una buena idea.

-Claro. -David no esta seguro de que sentir en ese momento, entre una esposa que regresa de la muerte y que se marcho con el corazón roto y una novia que esta haciendo un gran trabajo en ignorarlo, supone que cocinar lo mantendrá distraído por un tiempo.

…

Snow entra al departamento acompañada de Emma y Hook.

-Yo iré a dar una vuelta, supongo que necesitan algo de tiempo a solas. -Les dice Hook y se marcha luego de un corto beso a su novia. Snow mira a su alrededor, no mucho a cambiado en el lugar, a diferencia de en su marido piensa para sus adentros.

-Tu vives aquí sola? -Emma la dirige a la mesa y luego va hacia la cocina a prepararle un te.

-No, con Hook.

-y tu padre con Regina. -No es pregunta, Emma se acerca a ella y esta vez sin miedo la abraza con fuerzas, Snow la deja sentarse en su regazo y se quedan así por largo rato.

-Te extrañé muchísimo, creí que no te volvería a ver jamás. -Ambas comienzan a llorar. -Cuando volvimos fue un infierno para todos nosotros mamá, para papá también, él solo...

-Siguió adelante...-suspira. -Lo se, creo que solo fue la sorpresa del momento. -Luego de más lágrimas un té ambas están sentadas en el sillón, Emma con su cabeza en el regazo de su madre lo que es extraño, nunca en los años que tuvo de conocerla fue tan apegada a ella, pero supone que ver a tu madre morir y verla casi 3 años después frente a ella tiene que contar para acercarlas. Snow acaricia el cabello de su hija.

-Quieres dormir en tu cama? Hook y yo podemos volver al cuarto superior.

-Claro que no, estoy tan exhausta que no me importa donde duerma, además he pasado los últimos años durmiendo en campamentos en el bosque, creo que una cama cualquiera que sea me parecerá el cielo.

…

Luego de que Henry y Roland suben a sus habitaciones, David se queda en la sala recostado en el sillón, no esta seguro de que Regina lo quiera a su lado en ese momento, su mirada se pierde en los eventos de ese día, esa misma mañana despertaba al lado de la mujer que ama, la madre de su próximo hijo, como las cosas pueden cambiar en apenas segundos. Sin pensarlo más toma asiento y busca el teléfono, antes de subir a su habitación, al menos a la que todavía espera siga siendo su habitación, antes de intentar ver a Regina a los ojos nuevamente, antes de que la noche se lleve todas las cosas que quiere y no puede decir en voz alta, antes de que la ira que se acumula en su pecho gane, debe hacer algo.

-Hola?

-Emma? Cariño, tu madre ya se durmió?

-No, aun esta aquí en la sala.

-Crees que quiera hablar un momento conmigo? -La linea se queda en silencio un segundo y David supone que Emma le informa a Snow quien esta en el teléfono.

-David? -David sonríe más relajado de escucharla.

-Si, siento si te molesté.

-No, claro que no. -David puede percibir por su voz que el enojo ya no esta en ella.

-Snow, lo siento mucho...yo -David comienza a llorar y su esposa no puede evitar hacer lo mismo. -Lo siento tanto cariño.

-David...

-Siento haberte dejado sola hoy, siento haberte roto el corazón Snow, yo...yo te amo...yo siempre te he amado... -Ambos se pueden escuchar llorar al otro lado de la línea. -No quise hacerte daño lo juro.

-Lo se... lo se...

-Siento que hayas vuelto a esta realidad, siento tanto que no haya podido darte un mejor recibimiento.

-Shhh lo se David...lo se.

-De verdad lo siento.

-Yo también. -La linea se queda en silencio, pero no es un silencio devastador sino reconfortante. -David?

-Si?

-Yo también te amo. -Ambos sonríen.

-Lo se. -Sueltan una carcajada.

-Buenas noches David.

-Buenas noches Snow.

…

Luego de debatirlo por casi una hora, David finalmente toma el coraje para subir a su habitación, su pecho se siente más liviano luego de su llamada a Snow, cuando entra al cuarto Regina todavía esta despierta, esta con su pijama de seda sentada contra la cabecera de la cama cubierta hasta la cintura con las sábanas y tiene un libro en sus manos, pero el príncipe sabe que no esta leyendo, Regina levanta la mirada y cuando lo ve deja el libro en la mesa de luz a su lado.

-Pensé que no vendrías a dormir aquí. -Le dice calmadamente.

-No sabía si me querías a tu lado. -Regina lo mira extrañada.

-Por qué lo dices? -David comienza a desvestirse y busca su pijama, luego de salir del armario vestido para dormir se acerca hasta sentarse en su lado de la cama mirando en dirección a Regina.

-Me preguntas en serio? Desde que despertaste en el hospital has hecho un excelente trabajo ignorándome y alejándote de mi cada vez que intento acercarme.-Regina mira hacia abajo.

-Lo siento... -Levanta la mirada y David puede ver las lágrimas formarse, toma su rostro en sus manos.

-Regina...

-Lo siento David, yo... yo no supe que hacer... -David termina de acomodarse en la cama y la atrae a su pecho moviendo su mano en círculos en su espalda para confortarla, su vientre esta apoyado sobre el costado de su estómago y las lágrimas de Regina caen sobre su pecho.

-Te entiendo, créeme que se exactamente lo que sientes, lo único que te pido es que no me dejes solo si? -Regina lo abraza.

-No lo haré...David?

-Si amor?

-No me dejes.

-Claro que no.

-No, no lo entiendes, si todo esto se sale de nuestras manos... no me dejes, no importa lo que yo haga, no me dejes por favor.

-No lo haré mi amor. -David la sostiene en sus brazos hasta que el cansancio puede más y el sueño les gana.

…

Al día siguiente David se termina de vestir luego de una ducha para ir al trabajo, incluso desde el piso superior puede escuchar a Henry y a Roland en la cocina, Regina sigue en cama, algo nunca pensado para ella, esta sentada con las sábanas apenas debajo de su vientre, pero David supone que todavía esta cansada luego del día anterior.

-Puedo decirte algo.

-Claro. -David se sienta en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

-Pensé que irías con ella. -Ambos se miran. -Pensé que al verla recordarías todo lo que ella significa para ti y no dudarías en ir a su lado, pensé que seria muy fácil olvidarte de mi. -David la mira con detenimiento.

-Te amo. -Regina sonríe y baja la mirada. -Creo que debemos hablar, pero no ahora, de todas formas... -Sube a la cama y gatea hasta llegar a ella, apoya un brazo a cada lado de su hermosa Reina. -En ningún momento me olvidé de tí, nunca podría olvidarme de ti. -Baja la mirada hasta su vientre y lo toca con su dedo índice. -Ni de ella. -Regina le sonríe.

-De verdad eres un príncipe encantado no es así?

-Eso me han dicho. -Se acerca a ella y aun con sonrisas en sus labios la besa delicada pero apasionadamente.

-Me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar. -Regina saca su labio inferior haciendo un pequeño puchero, y el príncipe no puede evitar besarla con más fuerza.

-Mmm si quieres te llevo conmigo a la estación todo el día.

-No gracias, solo me gusta ir a la estación cuando estas solo y podemos hacer buen uso de tu escritorio. -Le guiña el ojo y David suelta una carcajada.

…

Luego de mandar a sus hijos a la escuela y aun sin poder hablar del tema con Roland Regina pasea inquieta por la casa, no suele faltar al trabajo, pero esta mañana no encuentra el valor de cruzar la puerta por la ansiedad de encontrarse con alguno de los recién regresados al pueblo, no es típico de Regina Mills esconderse, pero no puede calmar las ideas en su cabeza, todas esas sensaciones que todavía no sabe como controlar, se dirige a su estudio con un té en sus manos cuando la figura de ninguna otra que de Emma Swan se aparece frente a ella.

-EMMA... -Ante el susto deja caer la taza de té.

-Mierda, lo siento Regina. -Emma le indica que no se acerque a la taza rota y esparcida por todo el suelo mientras ella la levanta. -No te preocupes, te traeré otro.

-No necesitaría otro si aprendieras a tocar la puerta. Se puede saber como entraste? -Ambas se dirigen a la cocina donde Emma prepara otro té.

-Henry me dio una llave, pensó que sería buena idea que yo tuviera una en caso de que algo sucediera. -Regina levanta una ceja en señal de que no le creyó.

-Y que es lo que sucedió que requiriera tu presencia en mi casa Swan? -Ambas se dirigen al estudio donde se sientan una al lado de la otra y la taza de té en frente de Regina.

-Solo quise pasar a verte, anoche no llamé para preguntar como estabas. -Regina suspira, nunca entenderá esa manía de Emma de siempre querer protegerla, no es lógico después de todo lo que Regina le hizo, sonríe y Emma al notarlo sonríe también.

-Estoy...bien supongo, y tu? -Emma frota las palmas de sus manos en sus jeans.

-Supongo que bien también. -Ambas se quedan en silencio un momento.

-Y como se encuentra ...Snow? -Emma baja la mirada un segundo y vuelve a mirar a Regina.

-Viva... -Ambas no pueden evitar las carcajadas ante esto. -Es en serio, anoche me quedaba mirándola en silencio por largo rato, en un momento tuve el impulso de pincharla con una aguja para ver si sangraba y era real. -Regina niega con la cabeza, conociendo a Emma esta segura de que lo hubiera hecho, nuevamente se quedan en silencio y Regina no puede evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Regina?...Regina? -Emma pone una mano en su hombro y el solo gesto es suficiente para quebrar a la Reina quien comienza a llorar frente suyo. -Regina que sucede?

-No hubiéramos seguido adelante Emma. -Emma la mira desconcertada.- Si hubiéramos sabido nunca hubiéramos seguido adelante... yo... nosotros los hubiéramos buscado, los hubiéramos traído de vuelta... yo nunca... -Sin dudarlo Emma hace algo que no suelen hacer, se acerca a ella y la abraza, para su sorpresa Regina no se aleja.

-Regina nadie te esta juzgando, todos estábamos allí cuando sucedió, esto no fue tu culpa.

…

El día transcurre sin más sorpresas, la cena es en silencio y luego cada uno se dirige a su habitación, para su alivio o decepción Robin no aparece por la mansión, Regina supone que sus amigos pasaron el día intentando contener a Robin, Roland necesita tiempo para comprender que su padre volvió y ambos necesitan aun más tiempo para recuperar la confianza el uno en el otro. David tampoco vio a Snow ese día, Emma le aseguró que su madre estaba bien, pero que necesitaba un día a solas para asimilar todo antes de poder tener una conversación con él. Esa noche Regina mira a David dormir a su lado pero el sueño no parece llegar a ella, mira la alarma al lado de la cama, 2 am, suspira y se levanta de la cama, se dirige a la cocina por un té, en el camino nota como una de las cortinas esta corrida y se puede ver hacia el pórtico delantero de la mansión, cuando se acerca el aire deja de entrar a sus pulmones por una fracción de segundos, Robin... Robin esta afuera, sentado en el pórtico de la mansión, sin pensarlo dos veces la Reina abre la puerta y Robin salta en su lugar y se pone de pie.

-Regina¡

-Robin? Que haces aquí? -Robin se acerca a ella.

-No podía dormir, quise venir durante el día pero mis amigos me dijeron que luego de lo que te sucedió ayer debía dejarte descansar.

-Entra. -Es todo lo que le dice Regina, Robin la sigue hasta el estudio, ambos se quedan de pie, frente a frente, mil cosas pasan por sus mentes, mil cosas que quieren decirse.

-Te extrañé. -Robin le sonríe nervioso, y de repente recuerda la primera vez que la vio, su Reina y ahora esposa estaba en el suelo al lado de Blancanieves luego de que las rescatara. -Te extrañe todo este tiempo, fuiste todo en lo que pensé estos últimos años. -Robin siente lágrimas en sus ojos, pero nunca tuvo problemas en mostrarse vulnerable ante su alcalde. -Me perdía en el tiempo solo pensando en tu rostro, solo dios sabe porque nos separó, pero no dude nunca en que también nos volvería a reunir. -Regina no puede controlar su llanto ante las palabras de Robin. -Extrañe sentirte cerca. -Robin da un paso más hacia ella quedando justo en frente. -Extrañe tenerte entre mis brazos, escuchar tu voz. -Sus manos se posan a cada lado de las caderas de la Reina.

-Robin... -Regina siente su respiración acelerarse y sus manos se mueven por instinto hacia los brazos de Robin.

-Te amo. -Le susurra, Regina muerde su labio inferior para evitar el sollozo que quiere escapar de su garganta y no intenta detenerlo cuando sus labios terminan de acortar la distancia hasta los suyos.

* * *

:O me gusta lo complicado que le voy a hacer, yo amo a mi EvilCharming pero a veces tengo que hacer enojar a mi a.e. y darle un poco de OutlawQueen


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por sus reviews, aclarando un par de cosas, David le dijo a Snow que la ama, porque es así, ni él ni Regina decidieron dejarlos, fue un accidente y creo que verla volver y tener que dejarla para irse con su nueva familia fue duro, y necesitaba al menos hacerle saber que si se alegraba de tenerla de vuelta, que la ame no significa que siga enamorado de ella, para mi hay una diferencia, es el amor a alguien que fue tu amiga, la madre de tu hija y tu amor verdadero hasta el día en que él la perdió, y Regina, creo que reacciona por miedo, las emociones siempre la superan y no siempre actúa racionalmente, cosa que amo. En fin creo que este si es el ante último capítulo ya, el próximo el final y después un epílogo de un salto en el tiempo.

* * *

El beso dura apenas unos segundos, Robin luego besa su frente para evitar la tentación.

-Lo siento, esto no es justo yo debería estar a tu lado, debería poder abrazarte y besarte, tu eres mi esposo. -Robin la abraza lo mejor que puede con su vientre de por medio, la cabeza de Regina se posa en su pecho.

-No tienes porque pedirme perdón, no hiciste nada malo. -Regina levanta la mirada.

-Te extrañe tanto Robin, necesito que sepas que jamás te hubiera dejado solo allí si hubiera sabido que seguías vivo, no hubiera descansado hasta tenerte de nuevo conmigo.

-Lo se mi dama, lo se. -Ambos escuchan ruidos en el piso superior. -Creo que debería irme.

-Mañana hablaré con Roland, seguro lo debes extrañar muchísimo. -Robin sonríe.

-Claro que si, dime cuando este listo para verme.

-Lo haré. -Robin besa su mano y se aleja hasta la puerta, allí se da media vuelta y vuelven a mirarse.

-Yo... yo esperaba algo diferente cuando me imaginaba nuestro regreso. -Sonríe tristemente. -Pero verte feliz y aun más hermosa de lo que te recordaba también me alegra Regina.

…

Cuando Regina regresa a la habitación David esta de espaldas y supone que sigue dormido, se acomoda debajo de las sábanas e intenta cerrar los ojos.

-Quién era a estas horas? -Regina salta al escuchar la voz de David, se da media vueltas hasta quedar sentada en la cama, David se mueve quedando acostado pero boca arriba para poder mirarla.

-Creo que sabes quién era David. -Suspira, no tiene sentido mentir, David debe saber quién estaba con su novia a estas horas.

-Qué hacia aquí?

-No lo se David, solo necesitaba verme y ambos necesitábamos hablar al menos unos minutos. -David niega con la cabeza.

-Era necesario que fuera a esta hora?

-Supongo que no, pero no podía dormir y vino a buscarme. -David toma asiento en la cama.

-Regina... -David no esta seguro lo que debería sentir en estos momentos pero por la cara de Regina ambos deberían hablar antes de que las cosas se compliquen más.- Regina, todo esta bien? -Regina cierra los ojos y las lágrimas comienzan a caer, David la toma en brazos sin pensarlo dos veces.

-NO... nada esta bien, no quiero mentirte... nos besamos David...lo siento mucho. -David se pone pálido y la suelta alejándose un poco, los minutos pasan y cuando David no responde Regina levanta la mirada. -David?

-Por qué lo hiciste?

-Qué?

-Por qué lo hiciste? Solo fue un impulso, por que lo extrañabas... o porque tienes dudas y querías aclararlas?

-David no puedes decirme que todo esto no te confundió un poco, que ver a Snow regresar de la muerte no te trajo viejos sentimientos. -David se levanta de la cama enfurecido.

-CLARO QUE SI, siempre la amé y sufrí muchísimo cuando creí que la había perdido, todavía no puedo creer que este de vuelta con nosotros, pero eso no cambia mi presente Regina, te lo dije la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, yo... yo la dejé ir, y por mucho que la siga amando, yo ya forme una familia, mi vida siguió sin ella, yo estoy enamorado de ti, estoy enamorado de mi bebé, de eso nunca tuve dudas, pero al parecer tu no sientes lo mismo, tu no tienes dudas de que todavía lo ames o no, tus dudas son hacia mi... él acaba de volver, solo lo viste dos veces pero estas dudando si seguir a mi lado o no, eso es una mierda Regina, no puedes decirme que tan poco significo en tu vida, acaso solo fui un pasatiempos? Lo perdiste y como sabías que no volvería decidiste entretenerte conmigo porque no había nada más que hacer? -Antes de que Regina tenga tiempo de responder David sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

…

Al día siguiente Regina se levanta temprano para preparar el desayuno para su familia, Roland es el primero en bajar.

-Buenos días mamá . -Regina le sonríe y se acerca a darle un abrazo.

-Buenos días mi caballero, cómo dormiste amor?

-Bien. -Regina toma asiento a su lado.

-Sabes Roland, ayer no pudimos hablar, supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas acerca de tu papá.

-Creí que estaba muerto, eso me dijiste. -Regina asiente.

-Eso fue lo que creíamos todos amor, lamentablemente eso le tendrás que preguntar a él, no tuve tiempo de conocer su historia y cómo fue exactamente que pudieron volver. -Roland mira hacia abajo unos segundos y luego mira a Regina.

-Tengo que verlo ahora? -Su madre acaricia su cabello delicadamente.

.Ahora mismo no, tienes que ir al colegio, pero si, él te extraña y quiere verte, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado, si necesitas tiempo estoy segura que tu papá entenderá.

-Si quiero verlo, puedes decirle que me lleve al bosque, donde están las cabañas que hicieron mis tíos?

-Claro que si amor, llamaré a tu tío Jhon y le pediré que le diga a tu papá que te busque hoy a la salida de la escuela, te parece bien? -Roland asiente y sonríe levemente, Henry baja las escaleras y toma asiento frente a Roland aun algo dormido.

-Henry? Por qué pareces dormido todavía? -Henry bosteza y la mira con los ojos semi abiertos.

-Anoche escuche a David gritar y después un portazo, luego me costo dormirme. -Regina baja la cabeza.

-Lo siento cariño, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Todo esta bien entre ustedes?

-Si, solo estábamos algo nerviosos, eso es todo.

-Claro. -Henry de ahora 16 años la mira fijo a los ojos y Regina sabe que ya no puede ocultarle cosas como cuando era un niño y aun no entendía lo complicado de la vida de un adulto, pero para su tranquilidad su hijo no continúa con el tema, en su lugar se levanta y se prepara cereales para él y para Roland.

-Yo pensaba prepararles el desayuno cariño.

-No tenemos tiempo, Emma me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que nos vendría a buscar. -Regina frunce el ceño y en ese momento David se une a ellos en la cocina, le da una palmada en la espalda a Henry y revuelve el cabello de Roland ignorando a Regina.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días David.

-Por qué vendrá Emma por ustedes? Creí que hoy era mi día. -Les pregunta David, Henry hace un movimiento con sus hombros en señal de restarle importancia.

-Creo que necesita tiempo lejos de Snow, se escuchaba algo nerviosa. -David le sonríe algo nervioso y se acerca a prepararse café , unos minutos después escuchan la bocina del escarabajo afuera. -Tenemos que irnos Poly.. -Roland se despide de su madre y ambos se marchan dejando a Regina y David en un silencio incómodo, David termina de desayunar y se levanta.

-Henry nos escuchó discutir anoche. -David intenta no mirarla.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

-David yo...

-No te preocupes, hoy trabajo doble turno, volveré en la noche y me llevare alguna de mis cosas a una habitación en Granny´s. -Regina lo mira horrorizada.

-Qué?

-Es evidente que todo esto te esta afectando demasiado, no quiero ponerte más nerviosa, tengo que pensar en la tranquilidad del bebé, te daré espacio si es lo que necesitas, no quiero dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes de nuevo.

-David no puedes hablar en serio.

-Claro que si, hace menos de dos días que el regreso y es evidente que no te sientes cómoda a mi lado.

-David... solo fue un beso, no quise lastimarte.

-Claro, no quisiste o no pensaste que podía lastimarme? Estas esperando a mi hijo Regina, como demonios creíste que eso me haría sentir?

-SOLO FUE UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD DAVID. -Regina se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a él.

-Ah si? Menos mal que solo fue un beso verdad? -Lo próximo que siente David es la palma de Regina en su mejilla.

-Eres un idiota. -Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos, David la mira enfurecido.

-Sabes, deberías tomarte un tiempo para pensar en lo que quieres de verdad Regina, no me quedaré al lado de un mujer que piensa en otro cuando esta conmigo, siento mucho que esto nos haya sucedido, siento mucho que ellos hayan vuelto para complicar las cosas, pero si después de pensarlo bien decides que quieres que te deje en paz para que puedas volver con él... si eso es lo que quieres... bien. -No, no era lo que quería, pero de alguna forma Robin y Snow volvieron para despertar sus peores miedos, miedo a perder todo lo que sabe que alguien como ella no se supone que tenga, una familia, amor y amistad. David niega con la cabeza ante su silencio y se marcha de la casa.

…

Robin observa a Roland correr entre los árboles, su hijo que pese a su mirada de confusión le dio un cálido abrazo a la salida de la escuela, finalmente llegan hasta las cabañas de las que tanto le hablo en el camino, son pequeñas y están cerca de un río, se puede escuchar el sonido desde donde están, Roland se detiene y se gira a mirarlo.

-Llegamos papá, te gustan? Yo le ayude a mis tíos a construirlas. -Le comenta muy orgulloso de si mismo, Robin suelta una carcajada y no puede evitar el tirón que siente en el corazón ante la palabra "papá" que sale de la boca de su hijo, fueron casi 3 años de extrañar esa palabra dirigida a él.

-Son impresionantes hijo. -Robin se acerca a él y ambos desempacan una sábana que acomodan en el suelo y el almuerzo que Robin le preparó. Roland lo mira fijamente, casi como cuando lo vio en el parque hace dos días, Robin se quitó la barba y esta seguro que ahora se parece más al padre que Roland recordaba.

-Por qué me dejaste papá? -Robin solloza ante esas palabras y no duda en tomarlo en brazos, esta vez Roland se acomoda en su cuello mientras lo envuelve con sus pequeños brazos.

-Jamás lo hice hijo, jamás, solo me demoré en volver y lo siento tanto por eso, te juro que lo siento tanto mi niño. -Ambos se quedan así hasta escuchar los ruidos de pájaros entre los árboles, Roland se aleja y se sienta a su lado, se miran unos segundos en silencio, ambos intentando memorizarse de nuevo, todos los cambios en el otro.

-No te irás de nuevo? -Robin le sonríe.

-Nunca jamás, te lo prometo. -Robin observa a Roland en silencio, se siente mal por odiar a David en esos momentos, el hombre que ahora esta viviendo la vida que debería ser suya, pero sabe que cuido de Roland todo este tiempo, al igual que Emma, Robin recuerda la forma en que la rubia abrazaba de forma protectora a Roland en el parque y luego en el hospital, también sabe que Regina dejó que su hijo siguiera cerca de sus amigos, que no dejó que olvidara esa vida. Su hijo quien logró encontrar una familia de la que ahora es parte, tiene una madre que le prepara el desayuno, un padrastro que lo lleva a la escuela en una patrulla, una... hermanastra? Que lo cuida los fines de semana, tiene un hermano mayor y otro en camino, su propia habitación dentro de una enorme casa y todas las aventuras que quiera tener en los bosques con sus tíos.

-Papá?

-Si hijo?

-Tendremos que vivir en el bosque de nuevo? -Por el tono de voz de Roland, Robin sabe que no le entusiasma esa idea.

-Claro que no.

-Ya no podré vivir con mamá? -Robin baja la mirada, se negó a pensar en eso durante las dos noches que lleva aquí, pero no puede confundir más a Roland.

-Tu... tu quieres seguir viviendo con ella verdad? -Los ojos de Roland se iluminan.

-Claro que si. -Robin asiente, se temía esa respuesta.

-Creo que tendremos que hablar con tu mamá, yo también quiero tenerte y creo que sería justo si pudieras pasar tiempo conmigo también.

-Viviremos con el tío Jhon?

-No, creo que debo buscar un lugar para nosotros dos, para que tengas tu propia habitación cuando estés conmigo.

-Siiii, puedo tener una cama de Batman? -Robin suelta una carcajada, al menos no ha perdido a su hijo.

-No estoy seguro que sea un Batman, pero supongo que si.

-Papáaaaa, es el mejor super heroe del mundo, le pregunte a mamá si podíamos ponerle así al bebé, pero no le gusto mucho la idea. -Robin continúa riendo.

-Ahora entiendo mejor, le preguntaremos a Marcos si puede construirte una.

…

Esa tarde Emma llega al departamento e intenta llegar a su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Emma cariño. -La voz de Snow, Emma suspira y da media vueltas. -Es idea mia o intentas evitarme desde anoche?

-Claro que no mamá, por qué piensas eso?

-Por la forma en que te escabulliste esta mañana y por la forma en que lo haces ahora. -Emma respira profundo y se acerca a ella.

-Discúlpame, es que no puedo evitar lo que siento cuando te veo. -Snow toma su mano y la dirige al sillón donde toman asiento.

-Y que es eso que sientes? -Emma se cubre el rostro con sus manos.

-Culpa.

-Culpa? -Emma la mira a los ojos.

-Por mi culpa perdiste todo, diste tu vida por mi, y para qué? Para volver y haberlo perdido todo, por dios, ni siguiera puedes dormir en tu propia cama. -Comienza a llorar y Snow la abraza.

-Shhh por dios Emma, dime que de verdad no piensas así. -Acaricia el cabello de su hija.-Escúchame cariño, tu eres madre, sabes que no hay ningún tipo de arrepentimiento en dar la vida por tu hijo, yo jamás me arrepentí y lo haría mil veces, en cuanto a todos los cambios, si son bastante duros, pero volví para encontrar a las personas que amo felices. -Emma levanta la cabeza para mirarla. -Amo saber que tu vida continúo, que tienes un trabajo que te gusta, que le diste una oportunidad al amor, que sigues cuidando de Henry y hasta ayudaste con Roland, se que no habrá sido fácil, pero lo lograron, y se que fue gracias a que permanecieron unidos. -Snow suspira y vuelve a acariciar el cabello de su hija. -Tal vez demasiado unidos. -Ambas ríen ante esto. -Amo a tu padre, y se que el me amo, no imagino lo difícil que habrá sido para él seguir adelante también, y aunque debo confesar que si hubiera sido con cualquier otra mujer tal vez hubiera sido más fácil de asimilar, también me alegra que haya podido continuar su vida, se que me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea de él con Regina y se que dolerá, pero yo también seguiré adelante. -Toma el rostro de Emma en sus manos. -Por favor no te alejes de mi, te prometo que yo volveré a encontrar mi lugar aquí.

…

Esa tarde Robin toca a la puerta de la mansión con Roland a su lado, ambos escuchan los pasos del otro lado y luego Regina les abre la puerta.

-Hola cariño, como estuvo tu tarde? -Roland acorta la distancia y la abraza, una sonrisa en su cara y Regina siente alivio al saber que su hijo parece feliz.

-Bien, iré a buscar la ropa para tomar mi baño mamá. -Roland se gira para ver a Robin y se acerca para darle un fuerte abrazo también. -Adiós papá, nos veremos mañana. -Sin más palabras el niño sube las escaleras de a dos a la vez.

-Roland ten cuidado... -Robin sonríe al presenciar a Regina maternal con su hijo. Luego ambos se miran. -Quieres pasar?

-No, creo que debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con los muchachos.

-Claro... -Robin le sonríe.

-Espero que no te moleste que le haya dicho a Roland que pasaré por él mañana, hoy tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él y creo que tengo una mejor idea de como continuar,.

-No hay problema. -Regina baja la mirada y toma aire. -Vas a quitármelo verdad? -Robin siente su corazón romperse ante esas palabras y da un paso adelante para tomar la mano de su Reina.

-Jamás. -Regina lo mira a los ojos. -El te ama Regina, eres su madre y volver y encontrarlo así... feliz, sano y fuerte, me confirma que no podría tener mejor madre que tu, nunca lo alejaría de eso, claro si es lo que quieres.

-Por supuesto que es lo que quiero, yo amo a mi hijo Robin, tanto como a Henry y como a este bebé. -Toca su vientre. Robin asiente sonriendo.

-Lo se, pero de todas formas necesitamos hablar cuando tengas tiempo, necesitamos arreglar mis horarios con él, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda a su lado, y en cuanto consiga un lugar para vivir, quiero que el pase algunos días conmigo también, soy su padre y quiero que él me vea así, que sepa que también debe consultarme cuando necesite permiso para algo, quiero que me llamen de su escuela si algo sucede ... en resumen quiero recuperar mi lugar a su lado, sin quitártelo por supuesto. -Regina son ríe y asiente.

-No esperaba menos ladrón. -Ambos sueltan una carcajada, Robin besa su mano.

-Nos vemos entonces mi dama. -Robin se aleja de ella y Regina suspira.

…

Tarde esa noche sus hijos duermen, al menos Henry finge estar durmiendo mientras escucha música en la oscuridad y Roland lee comics debajo de las sábanas con una linterna. Regina pasea en su habitación en su pijama hasta que escucha el sonido que ha estado esperando casi todo el día, la camioneta de David se estaciona afuera de la casa, la Alcalde baja con algo de dificultad las escaleras y llega al foyer a tiempo para ver a David entrar en la casa, el príncipe levanta la mirada sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

-Regina? Que haces despierta a estas horas?

-No es tan tarde David, te estaba esperando. -David levanta una ceja.

-Qué sucede ahora? -Se acerca hacia ella. -El bebé esta bien?

-Si, todo esta bien, solo pensé que llegarías cansado. -David afirma con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, te dejaré dormir en unos minutos, solo vine por algunas cosas.. -Regina termina de acortar la distancia y toma sus manos en las de ella.

-David no. -El príncipe la mira detenidamente. -Te preparé un baño caliente, dejé tu pijama en la cama.

-Pero yo...

-Lo se, por favor, solo toma el baño y vístete si? Te esperaré en la cocina. -David esta cansado, y no esta seguro de hacia donde se dirige esto, pero asiente de todos modos.

-De acuerdo, enseguida bajo.

Veinte minutos después el príncipe baja de nuevo vestido en su pijama y se dirige a la cocina, cuando entra ve una de las esquinas de la mesada preparada para una persona.

-Regina? -La alcalde esta de espaldas terminando de servir una porción de lasagna en un plato.

-Si?

-Qué es todo esto?

-Toma asiento, seguro debes tener hambre. -El estómago del príncipe ruge ante la vista de la lasagna.

-Si, gracias. -David toma asiento y Regina coloca el plato frente suyo, le acerca los cubiertos y una cerveza fría para luego tomar asiento a su lado en la mesada, David la mira unos segundos hasta que la alcalde le sonríe de lado.

-Te aseguro que no tiene veneno Charming. -David no puede detener la sonrisa en su rostro tampoco, da el primer bocado acompañado de un gemido de placer cuando la comida entra a su boca, David termina su cena con ambos en silencio, finalmente toma unos tragos de su cerveza y vuelve a mirar a Regina.

-Gracias, estaba delicioso.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre, te fuiste sin desayunar y estoy segura que solo comiste algo de una bolsa para llevar de Granny´s.

-Pues cuando tu novia te quiere fuera de su casa el desayuno toma menor importancia. -David no puede evitar el comentario, sabe que tienen que hablar del tema de todas formas, Regina asiente y lo mira, David espera otra cachetada tal vez, gritos o que lance el plato contra la pared y comiencen su tercer discusión en menos de un día. Todo, todo menos las palabras que salen de la boca de la Reina con tan claridad que David sabe que escuchó correctamente.

-Te amo... -Se miran fijamente. -No tengo dudas de eso David, te amo y te quiero a mi lado siempre, te odie anoche por dejarme dormir sola... nunca más vuelvas a dejarme dormir sola. -Para cuando termina de decir esto Regina tiene lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y David no duda en levantarse y tomarla en brazos, la Reina sentada en su lugar lo envuelve por la cintura y apoya su cabeza en el estómago del príncipe.

-Discúlpame amor, lo siento, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, shhhh no llores Gina. -David la mece entre sus brazos durante un largo rato hasta que la Reina se calma y levanta la mirada de nuevo.

-Adónde dormirás hoy? -Le pregunta sonriendo de lado de esa forma en la que David tanto ama.

-A tu lado por supuesto. -Ambos sonríen. -Vamos a la cama? -Regina afirma con la cabeza, David se aleja para darle espacio y Regina lo mira con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos. -Qué sucede amor?

-Mmm... David... -Regina mira hacia abajo. -Me atoré. -El príncipe la mira e intenta no reírse.

-Qué?

-Me escuchaste Charming... me atoré. -David mira el vientre de su novia debajo de la mesada y no puede detener la carcajada que escapa de su boca.

-Voy a matarte Charming, sabes que lo haré.

-Lo siento, lo siento, déjame ayudarte. -David se acerca y con mucho cuidado aleja la silla desde atrás liberando el vientre de Regina y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Te odio Charming, si vuelves a reírte de mi tendré que dejar a mi bebé huérfano. -David la abraza y Regina respira su aroma con su cabeza hundida en su cuello.

-Vamos a dormir? -Regina lo sigue hasta la habitación a un muy lento paso, demasiado lento para su gusto. Cuando llegan ambos se acomodan debajo de las sábanas y David apaga las luces.

-David?

-Si amor?

-Fue un impulso.

-Qué?

-El beso, fue eso, no pude evitar sentirme culpable, el regresó para verme con otro hombre, creo que quería demostrarle que aun me importaba, no quise lastimarme. -David acaricia su espalda.

-De acuerdo... hablaremos de esto mañana si?

-Si. -Regina besa su pecho una, dos, tres veces y David no puede evita suspirar al sentir su aliento caliente traspasar la fina tela de su pijama. -Quieres quitarte esto? -Regina señala la camisa de su pijama sonriéndole, David suelta una carcajada.

-Me lo dices en serio?

-Creo que dejamos algo pendiente hace unos días cuando tu hija nos interrumpió, lo recuerdas? -David ríe de nuevo pero sin pensarlo más se mueve lo suficiente como para poder quitarse la camisa y antes de que su novia se lo pida, sus pantalones también quedando completamente desnudo.

-Y tu? Necesitas ayuda con tu pijama amor? -Regina le sonríe picaramente.

-Tu que crees Charming. -En unos pocos movimientos el príncipe termina de desnudar a su novia. Sin darle tiempo David la besa profundamente, su lengua entra en su boca y sus brazos la envuelven lo mejor que pueden, sus respiraciones se aceleran, los besos de David no se detienen y descienden por su mandíbula, su cuello, sus manos se sueltan de alrededor de Regina para permitirle descender un poco más, finalmente su boca encuentra lo que estaba buscando cuando se cierra alrededor de un pezón, Regina gira la cabeza hacia atrás intentando dejar entrar más aire a sus pulmones y gime al sentir la lengua de David girar en su pezón. -Daviiiid. -El príncipe continúa su camino, más abajo, la ayuda a ponerse de espaldas y se acomoda entre sus piernas abriéndolas más para él, las manos de Regina toman sus senos y sus dedos pellizcan sus pezones hasta sentir la lengua del príncipe subir desde su entrada ya húmeda hasta su clítoris.

-DAVIIID. -Gime más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado y ruega para sus adentros que sus hijos ya estén dormidos. El príncipe continúa con su lengua, succionando suavemente su clítoris de vez en cuando, Regina intenta concentrarse. -Dav...David adentro, te necesito adentro por favor... -El príncipe se aleja para darle una sonrisa de lado, y luego la mira fijamente.

-Cómo lo hacemos? -Espera que Regina no tome a mal su pregunta, pero teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su vientre supone que la alcalde debe saber que al menos una posición ya esta fuera de su alcance. Regina respira entre cortado y extiende su mano, David la toma y Regina le indica que se acueste detrás suyo, David toma el incentivo rápidamente, se posiciona detrás y una de sus piernas se apoya entre las de Regina dejando que su Reina pose una de sus piernas sobre la de él, ayudándola así a abrirlas sin necesidad de que ella se agote, finalmente la abraza por detrás y su mano se posa en uno de sus senos, David toma su miembro en su mano y lo dirige a la entrada húmeda de Regina, mueve la punta de arriba a abajo y finalmente la Reina da un grito de placer ante la primer embestida.


	10. Chapter 10

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus lindos mensajes, ahora si el capítulo final, con un poquito de mi Evil también, hay un epílogo cortito que lo voy a publicar mañana tal vez, espero que lo disfruten, besos.

* * *

Regina suspira y finalmente abre los ojos, le espera un largo día, cuando levanta la cabeza del pecho de David el príncipe le regala una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Gina.

-Buenos días amor. -David acaricia su cabello. -Hoy tenemos que preparar todo para la feria del fin de semana, supongo que Emma me esperara en la estación para que podamos coordinar con Lancelot la seguridad de ese día. Regina asiente.

-Lo se, tengo que terminar de firmar todos los permisos de los puestos en la feria, creo que mejor empiezo el día. -Regina le de un corto beso y gira hacia el otro lado pero con su vientre se queda acostada al borde de la cama.

-Regina? Estas bien?

-Mmmm -La reina suelta un gruñido.

-Qué sucede amor? -David esta de pie en menos de un segundo y se levanta de la cama para ponerse frente de ella, quita el cabello de su rostro y puede ver a la reina frunciendo el ceño. -Regina?

-No puedo sentarme David. Ahora tampoco puedo levantarme sola? -Pregunta Regina a nadie en particular, David intenta no reírse.

-Cálmate, yo te ayudo. -David pone una rodilla al lado de Regina en la cama y la envuelve en sus brazos para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Acaso voy a tener que pedirte ayuda para salir de la cama todos los días? -David intenta no reirse, supone que son las hormonas del embarazo hablando. -Ni siquiera pienses en reirte Charming. -Le dice Regina apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Amor, a mi no me molesta ayudarte.

-Pero a mi si me molesta pedir ayuda. -Los ojos de Regina se llenan de lágrimas, malditas hormonas. -Ayer descubrí que ya no entro en mi auto. -David intenta no soltar una carcajada y se sienta a su lado abrazándola y acariciando su espalda.

-Shhhh, mi camioneta es muy espaciosa, puedo llevarte al trabajo todos los días si quieres.

-David...

-Shhh, lo se, tranquila, solo piensa en que falta menos para conocer a nuestro bebe. -Luego de esas palabras Regina lo mira a los ojos.

-Ni siquiera sabemos que estamos esperando, como vamos a elegir un nombre o pintar su cuarto... ni siquiera hemos preparado un cuarto David. -El príncipe continúa acariciando su espalda esperando que su novia se calme.

-Tienes razón pero no llores, te prometo que hoy mismo comienzo a preparar su cuarto y podemos pensar en nombres cuando tu quieras.

-Pero no puedes pintar su cuarto ni elegir un nombre si no sabemos que estamos esperando David.

-Claro que si, te aseguro que el cuarto quedará perfecto, de hecho sera una sorpresa, no lo podrás ver hasta que este terminado. -Regina lo mira de lado. -Y podemos elegir un nombre para varón y otro para la niña que vamos a tener. -No puede evitar la carcajada que escapa de él.

-Si llegamos a tener un niño sera el primero en saber que su padre y su hermana apostaron porque fuera nena. -David le sonríe y besa su mejilla ahora que la Reina logro calmarse.

-Te amo Regina.

-Solo porque soy la incubadora de tu bebe. -Le responde aunque no oculta su sonrisa.

-Eres mi hermosa incubadora y te amo.

…

Regina se encuentra de pie al lado de la ventana en su oficina acariciando su vientre, el bebe no dejo de patear sus costillas hasta que finalmente y con algo de dificultad la Reina se puso de pie, Regina sonríe, su bebe aun no ha nacido y ya parece tener su carácter, un golpe en la puerta la trae de nuevo al lugar.

-Adelante. -La alcalde escucha la puerta abrirse y los pasos de alguien al entrar, gira para ver de quien se trata. -Snow...

-Hola Regina. -La princesa le regala una pequeña sonrisa, realmente extrañó a Regina, pero la situación en la que se encuentran ahora es... incómoda. La reina se pone levemente tensa y su mano dibuja círculos más rápido sobre su vientre para calmar al bebé. -Puedo entrar? -Regina abre y cierra la boca un par de veces.

-Claro, toma asiento por favor. -Snow sonríe mientras se dirige a la silla frente de su escritorio y Regina no puede evitar pensar que tal vez este es el momento en que su ex-hijastra se irá contra ella caerán al piso y morirá en manos de Snow mientras le grita todo lo que piensa sobre ella, pero no, Snow continúa con una cálida sonrisa, Regina toma asiento y ambas se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos, minutos en los que la vista de Snow con frecuencia baja hasta la parte visible del vientre de Regina detrás del escritorio.

-Saben que sera? -Regina queda sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Ehhhh... no, aun no, no se ha dejado ver. -Le sonríe forzadamente, la princesa asiente.

-Ruby me contó de una apuesta. -Le comenta entre risas, Regina no puede evitar sonreír sinceramente esta vez.

-Si, tengo que agradecérselo a tu hija.

-Lo se... -El silencio de nuevo. -Te extrañé Regina. -Le dice en una voz casi cortada y ambas no pueden detener las lágrimas que acompañan esas palabras.

-Snow yo... -Snow levanta una mano para evitar que continúe.

-Yo siempre te amé Regina, desde que te conocí, nunca quise lastimarte. -Más lágrimas.

-Snow por favor yo...

-No se porque la vida siempre nos atrae hasta el mismo punto, siempre es tu o yo, te lastimé sin querer cuando nos conocimos y nunca pudiste perdonarme, finalmente logramos encontrar algo de paz y nuevamente el destino se interpuso como si tal cosa no pudiera existir entre nosotras... esta vez fuiste tu quien me lastimó sin querer. -Regina baja la mirada. -Pero al hacerlo también salvaste a mi familia, es extraño verdad? Cuando despertamos en ese bosque, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para nosotros, nunca pensamos realmente que las cosas pudieran ser de otra forma al volver, que las personas que amábamos iban a continuar sin nosotros, creo que si hay algo en lo que siempre tuviste razón sobre mi, vivo demasiado alejada de la realidad, siempre creyendo que la esperanza lo solucionaría todo, sin embargo pasé 3 años buscando a Merlín hasta lograr encontrarlo y poder abrir un portal para volver a casa, con mi familia, pero mi familia ha cambiado.

-Snow... lo siento. -Finalmente las palabras que la princesa nunca creyó escuchar de Regina, es irónico que sean sobre la única vez en que la reina no intentó lastimaría.

-Lo se. -Ambas se miran por primera vez a los ojos.

-Lo siento tanto Snow... -El próximo movimiento es algo indeciso, pero la princesa toma aire y se levanta de su asiento hasta quedar frente a la alcalde, cuando Regina levanta la vista Snow se acerca y termina envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo no de perdón sino de dolor, dolor por todo eso que nunca fueron, por todo lo que ya nunca serán, por todo lo que perdieron por la sola razón de haberse cruzado en el camino.

Regina no puede evitar sentir su corazón romperse de nuevo ante la niña, la adolescente y ahora mujer frente suyo, durante años la vio como la culpable de la muerte de Daniel, la persiguió por eso, pagó con su hija y 28 años el haber cometido un error contra Regina, y finalmente cuando lograron encontrar paz entre ellas, Snow vuelve para encontrar a nada más y nada menos que a su ex-madrastra y su marido juntos y esperando un bebé, esperando por esa vida que ella jamás podrá recuperar, definitivamente Snow pagó un muy alto precio por haber querido a Regina, por haberla querido a su lado. Regina le devuelve el abrazo, los minutos pasan hasta que finalmente la princesa se aleja y pone su mano sobre el vientre de la alcalde.

-Te ves hermosa. -La reina le regala una sonrisa aun con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Gracias.

-No quiero perderlos Regina, se que necesitaré tiempo para dejar de sentir todo lo que siento y acostumbrarme a la idea, pero no quiero perderlos. Se que David es feliz... Emma esta feliz, incluso con su hermanito y yo... y yo quiero ser parte de mi familia de nuevo.

-Lo eres... te daremos todo el tiempo que necesites hasta que estés segura que podemos comenzar de nuevo.

…

David se encuentra en la estación terminando unos informes cuando Snow aclara la garganta frente a él, David levanta la vista y sonríe al verla, se levanta de su lugar y se acerca hasta abrazarla.

-Traje café. -La princesa levanta la bolsa para llevar de Granny´s

…

-Gracias, se que no debió ser fácil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que lo que hiciste significa mucho para mi, y estoy seguro de que Regina necesitaba escucharlo también.

-Debo reconocer que la primera noche sentí el impulso de correr hacia la mansión y matarlos a los dos. -Ambos sueltan una carcajada.

-Sabes que siempre te amaré verdad Snow? -Ambos sonríen tristemente.

-Lo se Charming y yo a ti... -Suspira y toma su mano, ambos están sentados frente a frente al lado del escritorio de David. -Creo que debemos pensar en comenzar nuestro divorcio. -David agacha la cabeza y vuelve a mirarla.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esto nos pudiera pasar. -David la abraza de nuevo, ambos se quedan en silencio, recordando toda su vida antes de Camelot, Snow sabe que debe dejarlo ir, pero no en ese preciso momento, en ese momento puede abrazar a David por última vez como a el amor de su vida.

…

David esta con la mirada fija cuando Regina llega a la estación al medio día, se acerca lentamente y no por decisión propia sino de su vientre, esta a su lado pero la mirada del príncipe sigue perdida en la distancia. La alcalde pasa su mano por el cabello del príncipe y lo despierta de ese entre sueño, David salta de su asiento ante el gesto.

-Lo siento no quise asustarte.

-No lo hiciste. -Regina le sonríe, David toma su mano y la atrae hacia él indicándole que se siente en sus piernas.

-Quieres que rompa la silla? -David suelta una carcajada y la ayuda a sentarse, sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera de modo que puedan estar frente a frente, la falda de Regina se sube quedando apenas sobre su trasero y dándole una vista a David de su ropa interior ante la posición.

-Creo que la silla puede con los tres. -Regina suelta una carcajada, David la sostiene por la espalda y la alcalde tiene sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Snow vino a verte verdad. -David asiente. -Necesitas que te deje solo?

-No, estoy bien, fue algo difícil pero necesitábamos hablar... Comenzaremos los trámites del divorcio. -Regina lo mira sorprendida.

-Lo esta tomando bien.

-Snow tiene un gran corazón.

-OIGAN USTEDES DOS... -Emma se acerca a ellos desde la entrada. -No pueden seguir traumandome así, tenemos que tener algún código para "Emma no entres en este momento, tu madrastra y yo no podemos esperar hasta la noche cuando nuestros hijos duermen como una pareja normal y estamos por tirarnos en pleno día"

-SWAAAAN. -Regina siente sus mejillas arder y con la ayuda de David logra ponerse de pie mientras baja su falda, David no puede evitar las carcajadas que salen de su boca.

-Emma no estábamos por... -Emma cubre sus oídos.

-No,no, no, no quiero escuchar nada.

-No seas infantil Swan.

…

Esa tarde en la mansión David esta terminando de pintar el cuarto del bebé, mientras Henry termina de tomar las medidas para los muebles que Marcos va a hacerles y Emma ayuda con la cosas que acaban de comprar y necesitan organizar, o mejor dicho duerme la siesta sobre una de las sillas con sus pies sobre las cajas cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

-Yo voy. -Le dice David a Henry.

-No esta mi mamá?

-Se acostó a dormir hace una hora, el embarazo la tiene algo agotada. -David pasa con cuidado por el lado de su hija y se dirige a la puerta, limpia sus manos en sus jeans para quitar cualquier rastro de pintura y abre la puerta.

-Hola David.

-Hola Roland, Henry esta arriba en el cuarto que escogimos para el bebé si quieres ir a verlo. -Roland se despide de Robin y sube las escaleras dejando a ambos hombres en un silencio incómodo. Robin suspira.

-Como esta Regina?

-Bien, esta bien. -Robin asiente.

-Almorzamos con Snow en el parque hoy. -David no esta seguro de adonde va esto. -Me contó que comenzarán los trámites del divorcio. -David asiente y Robin mira hacia abajo y vuelve a levantar la vista. -Supongo que tendremos que hacer lo mismo con Regina verdad?

-Supongo que es algo que tienen que hablar ustedes dos. -Robin asiente.

-Lo haremos. Que tengas buenas tardes David.

-Buenas tardes Robin. -Sin más palabras el hombre se da vueltas y se marcha.

…

 **2 meses después …**

David siente el aire a su alrededor faltarle, abre los ojos pero el lugar no esta muy iluminado, intenta recordar que hace aquí, donde esta? Mira a su alrededor, paredes de piedra, mira hacia el frente, una fuertes rejas lo separan de un oscuro pasillo, finalmente mira hacia abajo, su ropa... reconoce su ropa, no puede ser piensa para sus adentros, estoy en el bosque encantado, el pánico se apodera de él.

-Regina... -Se acerca a las rejas, no puede estar aquí, que sucedió? Donde está su familia? Tiene que salir de aquí, tiene que encontrarlos, en ese momento un humo morado se disipa dejando frente a él a Regina... no... a la reina malvada, David esta confundido. -Regina? -la puerta de su celda se abre y la reina esta frente a él con David apoyado contra la pared en un pestañeo.

-Tanta confianza Charming. Muestra respeto ante tu reina. -Regina lame sus labios al mirarlo de arriba a abajo y David siente su cuerpo reaccionar ante la cercanía de la reina... no... tiene que concentrarse.

-Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Déjame salir.

-Necesito tu ayuda Charming.

-No voy a hacer nada por ti. -La reina se acerca y pasa su lengua por los labios del príncipe, David cierra los ojos, tiene que concentrarse.

-Claro que lo harás, tienes que ayudarme a salvarla. -David abre los ojos.

-No voy a escucharte, tu no eres ella, tu no eres Regina.

-No lo soy, pero no hay otra forma de que la ayudes. -El mismo humo la envuelve pero al disiparse aparece una niña, David la observa con detenimiento antes de acercarse a ella con cuidado. Tiene ojos azules, su cabello oscuro esta sujetado en un semi recogido con pequeños pines de flores y su vestido es de un color morado claro. La niña mira hacia su brazo derecho e intenta hacer un movimiento con sus manos, pero su cara refleja el dolor al hacerlo.

-Estas bien? -David intenta acercarse, pero nuevamente el humo aparece llevándose a la niña y dejandolo frente a él a la reina.

-No sobrevivirá mucho tiempo más si no la ayudas.

-Qué le sucede? Porqué quieres mi ayuda?

-Sálvala David. -Se acerca a su oído. -Mi magia va a matarla. -Se aleja y le sonríe antes de desaparecer.

-NOOO... Reginaaaa...

-David? ...David? ...DAVID. -El príncipe abre los ojos y prácticamente salta de la cama. Su respiración es agitada y las gotas de sudor caen de su frente, mira frenéticamente a su alrededor... su habitación, mira al costado donde siente una mano sobre su pecho y sus ojos encuentran los de Regina.

-Regina... -El príncipe le sonríe y la toma del rostro para besarla. Intenta calmar su respiración.

-David... estás bien? Gritabas mi nombre en dormido. -David la mira algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento fue una pesadilla.

-Conmigo?

-No, claro que no. -David espera que le crea, fue solo una pesadilla sin sentido, no puede dejar que eso moleste a Regina, tampoco podría explicar porque soñar a la reina malvada en su sexy corsé y no a la alcalde a su lado.

-Shhh intenta dormir de nuevo. -David vuelve a recostarse y Regina sobre su pecho acariciándolo hasta que vuelve a quedarse dormido.

…

Un bostezo escapa de su boca mientras llena su segunda taza de café, 7 noches, 7 noches de la misma pesadilla, lo único que cambia es el rostro de la niña, cada vez puede percibir más dolor en ella, David ha intentado disimular delante de Regina para no tener que alterarla con sus tonterías, la única que sabe de sus sueños, es Emma, y ninguno de ellos le encuentra significado hasta ahora, David siento los lentos pasos de su novia acercarse a la cocina, luego siente sus brazos y su vientre en su espalda.

-Buenos días. -David gira en sus brazos y besa su frente.

-Buenos días Gina. -Regina mira con atención las ojeras en la cara de David.

-Sigues sin poder dormir?

-Se me pasará. -Le sonríe y antes de que la alcalde pueda hacer alguna pregunta toma su mano y la lleva con él.

-Adonde vamos.

-A ver tu sorpresa. -Regina le sonríe, David ha pasado los últimos 8 domingos encerrado en el cuarto del bebé por las tardes preparándolo para su llegada y aunque Regina lo ha intentado el príncipe no la ha dejado verlo hasta ahora. Suben las escaleras lentamente y llegan hasta la puerta del cuarto. -Estás lista? -Regina asiente, David se pone detrás de ella y abre la puerta lentamente dejándola entrar.

El cuarto y los muebles de la habitación son de color blanco marfil, pero la pared principal tiene pintado en colores suaves un mural de un bosque con los rayos del sol filtrándose entre los árboles, Regina no puede evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos, sabe que no es solo un mural, que tiene el mismo significado que las paredes de su oficina, el bosque siempre sera una parte de sus vidas, una cómoda larga con un cambiador encima se encuentran en una esquina, un silla mecedora con un enorme peluche de un caballo encima al lado de la ventana, varios estantes con juguetes, y finalmente la cuna, una hermosa y enorme cuna frente al mural, esta tallada a mano y las sábanas en ella son de color morado, como todos los pequeños detalles en la habitación. Regina se acerca a la cuna, acaricia la madera.

-Estas bien amor? -Regina se gira y se acerca a él para besarlo.

-Te amo David.

…

David se encuentra en el mismo sueño de todas las noches, pero esta vez, la reina no desaparece cuando aparece la niña, se encuentra a sus espaldas mientras la niña se sienta en el piso y abraza sus piernas contra su pecho.

-Déjala ir. -Le exige David furioso, la reina solo le sonríe.

-Eres tu quien debe salvarla Charming.

-Dime como. -David ha intentado acercarse pero nunca lo logra sin que antes la niña desaparezca.

-No lo se.

-Me dijiste que tu magia va a matarla, pero no la puedes dejar ir, no puedo acercarme yo, no lo entiendo.

-Tienes que salvarla. -David esta frustrado, el dolor en el rostro de la niña lo han atormentado los últimos días, vuelve a mirarla, pero esta vez se concentra en ella y no en los gestos de dolor en su rostro, sus ojos, David a visto esos ojos, finalmente siente la sangre abandonar su cuerpo... Emma... sus ojos los ha visto en ella, pero su cabello, sus labios. .. las lágrimas caen de sus ojos cuando levanta la vista hacia la Reina, los mismo labios de la niña y... su cabello.

-Noooo... -David intenta correr hacia ella, su hija, es su hija, pero nuevamente ambas desaparecen en una nube de humo y David despierta con un grito, Regina abre los ojos a su lado.

-David? -David gira para mirarla, el pánico esta en su rostro por lo que la alcalde intenta sentarse, pero es David quien la termina de ayudar y se levanta de la cama.

-Debemos ir al hospital ahora.

-QUÉ? Qué te sucede?

-Tenemos que ver a un médico para saber como esta el bebé.

-David me estás asustando, el bebé esta bien, si se ha movido más de lo normal últimamente, pero supongo que solo es el estrés. Aun me faltan 2 semanas.-David no quiere asustarla, pero no puede volver a dormir hasta no asegurarse de que no volverá a ver el dolor en el rostro de esa niña.

-Mis pesadillas... creo que no eran solo eso, creo que intentaban decirme algo.

-Nunca me dijiste sobre que eran. -David pasea por el cuarto juntando algunas cosas para Regina en un bolso y saca otro prolijamente armado desde el armario para el bebé, suspira profundo y se sienta al lado de Regina.

-Eran sobre... -David busca las palabras correctas.- Sobre ti, pero cuando aun eras la Reina. -Regina lo mira asustada. -Había una niña en el sueño Regina. -David siente las lágrimas en sus ojos ante el recuerdo del sufrimiento en el rostro de la pequeña. -Me pedías que la salve de tu magia, que tu no podías, no supe como hasta ahora... creo que es nuestra hija. -Regina intenta sentarse más derecha y sus manos van a su vientre instintivamente. -Algo sucede con ella, esta sufriendo. -Regina tiene lágrimas en los ojos y David la abraza besando su frente. -No quiero asustarte amor, solo iremos para asegurarnos que todo esta bien si? -Regina asiente.

…

Media hora después Regina, David y sus hijos están en el hospital, Whale los espera en una de las habitaciones adonde se dirige Regina luego de ser admitida en el hospital, David llama a Emma para que venga por los chicos, pero su hija no tiene intenciones de irse, ella se queda al lado de Henry y Roland en la sala de espera y David acompaña a Regina, sostiene su mano mientras Whale, la prepara para un ultrasonido, lo primero que sienten es el corazón del bebé, Whale hace un gesto de desagrado al escucharlo, y luego de unos minutos de mirar la pantalla, retira la sonda de su vientre y se pone de pie.

-Qué sucede? -Le pregunta David.

-Todo esta bien? -La voz de Regina, Whale suspira.

-Regina el bebé tiene signos de estrés, sus latidos están muy por encima de lo normal, te quedarás para que podamos monitorearte durante unas horas, pero si el bebé continua con estos síntomas, creo que lo mejor sera programar una cesárea. David se sienta al lado de Regina y la abraza.

-Todo estará bien amor.

-Mi magia.

-Qué?

-Tu sueño Charming. De esto la tenías que salvar, mi magia le está haciendo esto, nunca te mencione que se movía más en las últimas semanas, quería esperar hasta la fecha y eso... eso iba a matar a nuestro bebé, yo estoy estresándo a nuestro bebé. -David la sostiene con más fuerza.

-Regina esto no es tu culpa, no había forma de saberlo. Todo estará bien, ella estará bien.

…

Dos horas después, Regina se encuentra lista para la cirugía, los latidos del bebé seguían en aumento y debe nacer cuando antes, David a su lado sostiene su mano y acaricia su mejilla, los ojos de Regina reflejan el miedo.

-Todo estará bien amor.

-David... -Regina comienza a llorar.

-Shhh, tranquila. -Whale les indica que comienza con la cirugía, los ruidos de máquinas a su alrededor no hacen mucho para ayudar a Regina a calmarse, sostiene con fuerza la mano de David y cierra los ojos, David intenta observar algo más allá de tela que se encuentra sobre la mitad del cuerpo de Regina, pero sin éxito, unos minutos después el cuarto se llena con el fuerte llanto de su bebé, David no puede evitar su sonrisa al escuchar el llanto.

-Felicidades es una niña. -La voz de Whale. Las enfermeras toman a la niña para revisarla y finalmente Regina siente el peso en su pecho cuando la dejan sobre ella con la mano de David sujetándola. La alcalde no puede evitar las lágrimas de felicidad y alivio acompañadas de risas.

-David... esta bien. -David no quita los ojos de su hija, su sonrisa aumenta al escuchar el fuerte llanto de su hija.

-Como pueden escuchar sus pulmones se encuentran perfectamente desarrollados. -Les informa Whale.

-Es preciosa Gina... -David besa su frente. -Eres preciosa amor. -David besa la frente de su hija. David sonríe al mirarla, es ella, la niña de sus sueños, en todos los sentidos, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos aun claros, serán azules.

…

Emma, Henry y Roland entran a la habitación de Regina una hora después, David se encuentra sentado a su lado con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Regina y el otro alrededor de su hija. Roland se acerca y sin ningún temor sube a la cama a los pies de Regina.

-Puedo verla mamá?

-Claro que si amor. -David toma a la niña mientras Henry y Emma terminan de acercarse, mueve a la bebé en sus brazos para que sus hermanos puedan verla.

-AHHH -El grito de Emma, Regina gira los ojos. -Es preciosa papá, se parece a su hermana claro esta -Regina suelta una carcajada. Emma la toma en brazos y se sienta en la cama entre Henry y Roland. -Hola preciosa, llegaste sin darnos tiempo a traer tus regalos, Roland la inspecciona de cerca y con su dedo índice toca su nariz.

-Qué hace un bebé? -Les pregunta inocentemente, ganándose las risas de todos.

-Es hermosa mamá. -Le dice Henry besando la mano de su madre.

-Es realmente bella Regina. -Las lágrimas caen de los ojos de Emma, Regina le sonríe, Emma suspira al tener la oportunidad de cargar a un recién nacido y Henry entiende porque, acomoda su cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo Emma. -Las palabras de Henry al entender el dolor de su madre, al no poder haber cargado a su propio hijo en su momento.

-Yo también chico... y a ti también niña. -Todos sonríen al saber el que sera el apodo de la pequeña. -Cómo se llama? -David sonríe.

-Adele... Adele Nolan.


	11. Chapter 11

Okeeeey me tomo más de un día publicar el epilogo jaja, bien ahora si es el final, esto es un salto en el tiempo para saber como siguieron las cosas para todos y básicamente un epílogo dedicado a la niña de la familia, si les gustaría leer algo me dan ideas para empezar otro fic o para algunos one shots, obvio tienen que ser ships con Regina, sino voy a esperar hasta tener una idea que me guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews y mensajes, muchos besos.

* * *

Luego de que Gold les explicara que la magia de Regina estaba atacando a su bebé por la simple razón de que la pequeña habia heredado la magia blanca de su madre y luchaba contra la magia oscura que aun habitaba en ella, los eventos sucedieron como en efecto dominó, primero la propuesta de matrimonio de David, luego el casamiento, luego la propuesta de Hook, luego el casamiento, Robin mudándose a su propio apartamento luego de comenzar a trabajar en una de las fábricas del pueblo, Snow recuperando su trabajo de maestra en la escuela para convertirse un año más tarde en la directora y finalmente el día en que Regina y Emma debieron enviar a Henry a una universidad fuera de StoryBrooke.

 **6 años después...**

Emma busca entre la basura en el piso del escarabajo sus binoculares, sabe que están en algún lugar, tal vez debería escuchar los concejos de su padre o los reproches de su hermana acerca de la limpieza de su auto, finalmente los encuentra cuando un golpe en la ventanilla la hace saltar en su posición doblada sobre el asiento y golpea su cabeza con el volante.

-MIERDA... -Adele la mira con los brazos en sus caderas en esa pose tan autoritaria que le recuerda a Emma de cierta persona.

-Por qué me esperas aquí y no en frente de la escuela como siempre? Pensé que no vendrías Em. -Emma acaricia su cabeza en el lugar del golpe, mientras se estira para abrir la puerta del acompañante del auto.

-Oye niña, llegue tarde y alguien me quito mi lugar en frente de la escuela si? -Adele sube al auto y abrocha su cinturón sentándose con la pose de princesa tan típica suya.

-Por qué no lo golpeaste en la nariz como la última vez?

-Te dije que dejes de repetir eso de acuerdo? No lo golpee, solo lo empuje y las cosas se salieron de control, ya deberías olvidarlo.

-Emma el hombre aun tiene una pequeña cicatriz, dudo mucho que él lo olvide. -La pequeña sonríe de lado.

-Cállate Ady, el punto es que no quiero llamar la atención hoy.

-Por qué no?

-Porque estamos en una operación de encubiertos.

-Qué sucede?

-Te lo explicaré luego, dónde esta Roland? -Adele mira hacia la escuela.

-Creo que lo vi irse con una de sus compañeras a la parte trasera de la escuela y me dijo que te dijera que se quedó haciendo cualquier cosa menos eso. -Emma la mira fijamente.

-Oye niña, es tu hermano, deberías encubrirlo, ahora debo contarle a Regina que el pequeño de sus ojos esta en trance amoroso con alguna niña que seguro ella no aprobará y de alguna forma me va a culpar por no haberlo sabido antes.

-No tienes que decirle.

-Claro que si, Regina es mi amiga, no hay secretos entre nosotras. -Lo dice en tono muy orgulloso.

-No? -Adele levanta una ceja y para tener solo 6 años tiene bien dominado el gesto marca Mills.

-No...

-Sabe que fuiste tu la que chocó su auto esa tarde en la alcaldía?

-Mmm...

-Y que fuiste tu la que llevó a Henry a hacerse ese tatuaje hace un año?

-Mmm...

-Y que...

-Ya cállate Ady. -Emma pone en marcha el auto.

-Oh lo olvidaba. -Adele saca una bolsa de papel de su bolso. -Tu mamá me dio esto, me dijo que hoy no podía almorzar contigo en la estación porque tenía algo que hacer. -Emma toma la bolsa y la abre con una mano mientras continua manejando con la otra.

-Me hizo hamburguesas con queso. -El tono amoroso de Emma.

-Sabes que en algún momento tienes que aprender a cocinar verdad Em?

-Claro que no, para eso tengo a mi mamá, a Regina y a Killian. -Adele niega con la cabeza.

-Y cuando no puedan?

-Tengo a Granny.

-Y cuando se mueran?

-Regina te está enseñando a cocinar verdad? -Ambas sueltan unas carcajadas.

…

Media hora después las hermanas se encuentran escondidas detrás de un bote de basura en el parque cerca del muelle.

-Em tengo hambre...

-Puedes comerte una de mis hamburguesas. -Le susurra Emma.

-Las dejaste en tu trampa mortal. -Le susurra la niña.

-Por última vez niña, solo tu madre le dice así, para los demás es solo mi hermoso y fiel auto.

-Em?

-Qué? -Le susurra Emma observando con sus binoculares.

-Huele mal aquí.

-Por supuesto que huele mal, estamos detrás de un bote de basura.

-Por qué estamos detrás de un bote de basura? -Emma suspira, es la última vez que trae a su hermana de encubierto con ella.

-Porque hoy es mi aniversario de bodas y el año pasado el desgraciado de Hook me regaló un vale para un almuerzo en Granny´s y yo le regalé un bote pequeño para que pudiéramos pasar allí nuestros fines de semana en vez de en su enorme barco. -Emma toma aire. -Y este año quiero saber que va a regalarme, porque si tan solo vuelve a llevarme a cenar en Granny´s va a saber quien soy yo...

-Pensé que te gustaba Granny´s.

-Si, pero el punto es que tiene que darme algo especial niña.

-Pensé que el estar juntos ya era especial. -Emma la mira de lado reconociendo esas palabras.

-Tienes que dejar de pasar el almuerzo en la oficina de mi madre de acuerdo? -Adele baja la cabeza.

-Me gusta pasar ahí el almuerzo.

-Si, pero ya tengo suficiente con una mujer hablándome de pájaros y aves, no necesito otra. -Ambas se quedan en silencio cuando Hook cruza el parque en dirección al muelle con una enorme caja envuelta en papel regalo y con un moño encima.

-Te va a regalar una caja. -Dice Adele emocionada.

-Claro que no... al menos eso espero. Por lo menos ya sabemos donde no cenare esta noche. -Antes de que se levanten para marcharse el celular de Emma suena. -Hola? Regina? Si, esta conmigo... emmm, nos detuvimos a comprar mi almuerzo... si claro. Tu madre quiere hablar contigo. -Adele toma el celular en sus manos.

-Hola mami, si ya lo se, no puedo decírtelo... porque Emma me pidió que guardara el secreto... Roland se quedó en una clase de apoyo luego de clases. -Emma la mira sorprendida, por fuera es la viva imagen de su madre, educada, delicada y quejosa, pero por dentro en una Charming original, ama los animales tanto como su padre y siempre se deja meter en problemas si es necesario para ayudar o cubrir a otros, en este caso a Emma y a Roland. Adele corta la llamada y la mira. -Creo que mi mamá sospecha que estamos ocultando algo, me dijo que si estábamos comprando el almuerzo podemos estar en la estación con papá en menos de 5 minutos. -Emma abre los ojos.

-Qué? No vamos a llegar en menos de 5 minutos. POR QUÉ NO SEGUÍ CON MIS CLASES DE MAGIA... podría transportarnos a nosotras y a mi auto en un segundo. -Se queja Emma mientras caminan rápidamente hacia su auto.

-Porque prefieres pasar tus tardes comiendo hamburguesas y jugando a juegos online con Henry. -Emma gira los ojos.

-Para tu información yo fui en algún momento el Dark One de este pueblo niña. -Llegan al auto y Emma lo pone en marcha.

-Si, como por dos minutos completos.

-Sabes realmente fue muy divertido por el tiempo que duró. -Emma suspira. -Realmente me aburro mucho.

-Emma?

-Si Ady?

-Eres el adulto más divertido que conozco. -Emma le sonríe.

-Claro que si, pasas su tiempo entre la alcalde del pueblo y la directora de tu escuela, alias mi madre, por supuesto que soy más divertida que ese par. -Ambas sonríen. -Tal vez deba poner una tienda de armas militares o convencer a Regina de que me deje poner un casino.

-SIIII... yo puedo trabajar en el casino Em? ... -Grita Adele entusiasmada para luego mover sus manos y hacer aparecer estrellas de colores. Emma comienza a reír.

-Quieres que tu madre me mate? -Adele mueve las manos de nuevo y las estrellas desaparecen envueltas en humo lila.

…

-Papiiii... -Adele corre hasta los brazos de David quien espera a sus hijas en la estación.

-Hola amor, como te fue en la escuela hoy?

-Bien, tenemos que llevar una planta mañana para cuidarla durante todo el año en la clase de biología.

-Suena divertido. -Le responde David y Emma se ríe por lo bajo.

-Realmente me aburro en este pueblo.

-De verdad Emma? Prefieres que nos persigan reinas de las nieves y la oscuridad te consuma? -Le pregunta David divertido, Emma mueve los hombros.

-Recuerda que gracias a eso tuviste a la pequeña sabelotodo que tienes en brazos. -David sonríe.

-Me acompañas a llevar los papeles a la oficina de Regina? Compré el almuerzo para todos.

-Emma tiene su almuerzo papi, su mamá se lo... -Emma la interrumpe.

-Sabes que no me molesta comer doble. -Le responde Emma dándole una mirada a Adele antes de tomar los papeles y salir de la estación. Adele toma el rostro de su padre en sus manos y le habla calmadamente.

-Papi tienes que hablar con ella, quiere poner una tienda de armas militares. -David comienza a carcajearse.

…

10 minutos después los tres tocan a la puerta de la oficina de Regina antes de entrar, Regina se levanta de su asiento detrás del escritorio para acercarse a David y tomar a su hija en brazos.

-Buenos días mi amor, siento mucho no haber estado allí esta mañana, tenía que acompañar a Ruby fuera del pueblo

-Buenos días mami. -Le responde abrazándola fuertemente antes de que Regina la baje y Adele se dirija a la silla de la alcalde detrás del escritorio mientras Emma se tira sobre el sofá.

-Papi te preparó el desayuno?

-Si, y me dio una manzana.

-Emma es cierto que Roland se quedó en una clase después de hora? -Emma mira a su hermana y luego a Regina.

-Si, luego de que nos lo dijo, nosotras mismas lo vimos entrar de nuevo a la escuela -Emma piensa en algo para cambiar de tema. -Viste a Henry cuando fuiste con Ruby esta mañana?

-Si, esta bien, dijo que intentaría venir este fin de semana , mando saludos y por supuesto me pidió dinero. -Ambas sonríen.

-Aun no puedo creer que mi buen amiga Ruby vaya a casarse con Lancelot. -Les comenta Emma, David y Regina se acercan a la mesa donde David deja las bolsas con el almuerzo.

-Creo que cuando Lancelot entendió que no había forma de volver a Camelot supo que debía comenzar oficialmente su vida aquí. -Le responde David antes de abrazar a Regina y besarla.

-Giuuuuggg... No hagan eso frente de nosotras. -Se queja Adele.

-Olvídalo niña, llevo más de 6 años intentando que dejen de traumarme. -Regina gira los ojos. -Te daré un consejo niña, siempre toca la puerta antes de entrar a su habitación.

-SWAN... -David sonríe. -Ruby me dijo que te recordara de la cena de ensayo este viernes.

-No puedo creer que mi madre quiera que vayamos en una cita doble, lo peor es que Killian haya aceptado sin preguntarme. -Se queja Emma.

-Tienes un problema con tu madre y Arturo, Swan? -Regina le sonríe de lado.

-Si, la última vez que salimos juntos los 4 el Rey no parecía poder dejar sus manos quietas... es mi destino ser traumada por mis padres al parecer. -Le comenta Emma con fingida indignación. En ese momento el teléfono de la oficina suena y Adele contesta sin pensarlo para sorpresa de todos.

-Hola? -David y Emma ríen al verla, Regina se aleja de David y se dirige a su hija.

-Dame eso. -Adele sonríe y todos prestan atención a los gestos de Regina. -QUÉ? Usted esta segura?... si claro que ire en este mismo momento a pedir una explicación de porque mi hijo no estaba en la supuesta clase después de su horario. -Mira a Emma. -Y en cambio estaba con una compañera detrás de la escuela. -Emma y Adele se miran.

-Corre Emma. -Le grita Adele entre risas.


End file.
